Crepúsculo
by Erinn B
Summary: Baseado na obra "Crepúsculo" - Tenten se muda de Tóquio para a pequena cidade Konoha, achando que sua vida iria ficar tediosa e chata. Mas tudo muda quando conhece Neji e o segredo de sua família. ‹‹NejixTenten›› completamente diferente do livro!
1. Chegando em Konoha

- Tá bom mãe, não precisa exagerar

Eu estava no aeroporto, esperando pegar o avião.  
Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, moro desde pequena com a minha mãe em Tóquio. Ela e meu pai se separaram quando eu ainda era um bebê, então tive que vir para a capital, onde passei minha infância inteira. Meu pai mora em Konoha, desde pequena vou para lá passar as férias, mas dessa vez minha mãe combinou com meu pai de me deixar por lá durante todo o 2º grau. O único problema é que é uma cidade muito pequena, não sei se vou sobreviver um ano ou se vou morrer logo de tédio. Minha mãe disse que seria melhor para mim me afastar um pouco da cidade grande. Não sabia se ela estava certa. Mas o que eu não suporto é na hora de ir embora para qualquer lugar em que ela não vai. Tenho que agüentar meia hora de choro e drama vindo dela.

- Ah minha linda, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

- Espero que sim – forcei um sorriso

Ela me abraçou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. A viagem seria muito longa. Aproximadamente 4 horas de avião e 1 hora de carro do aeroporto até Konoha. Queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

- Não se esqueça de levar todos aqueles casacos que eu coloquei na sua bolsa

- Mãe, por favor. Não é tão frio assim.

- Eu sei, mas nunca se sabe, você nunca mais foi lá. O clima pode ter piorado

O pior é que ela estava certa. Diferente de Tóquio, Konoha não possuía vários dias ensolarados, a maior parte deles eram nublados e/ou chuvosos.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que irei usá-los se for necessários, agora preciso ir se não vou perder o avião

- Certo, certo. Vai em paz filha – ela me abraçou pela milésima vez e começou a chorar. Depois que me soltou e eu pude pegar minha mala e começar a andar escutei ela gritando – EU TE AMO! NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE ESCREVER PRA MIM!

Olhei para trás e dei um sorriso, não era muito do tipo que gosta de despedidas ou qualquer outra coisa muito dramática ou melosa. Acho que puxei isso do meu pai. Ele raramente fazia o que minha mãe fazia. No máximo um " Eu te amo " e um beijo na cabeça. Definitivamente puxei isso dele.  
Depois de um bom tempo, sentada na poltrona do avião, cheguei ao aeroporto mais próximo de Konoha, no qual deveria encontrar meu pai. O que não foi difícil de achar, afinal quando cheguei ao aeroporto pude ver uma versão mais velha (não tão velha assim) do meu querido pai de 5 anos atrás (sim, faz muito tempo que não volto para lá) balançando os braços na minha direção. Andei até ele, e como disse, meu pai não era tão dramático como minha mãe. Ele somente disse um " Oi Tenten, quanto tempo " e um abraçou. O que pra mim foi ótimo. Logo estávamos no carro dele. Como a viagem seria longa, meu pai começou a puxar assunto.

- E então? Muito ansiosa para começar as aulas?

- Bom, acho que sim – respondi não muito interessada sem tirar o olhar do vidro do carro

- Hum. Se lembra do velho Sr. Sabaku?

- Não é o pai do pequeno Gaara? – perguntei olhando para ele desta vez

- Pequeno? Tem que ver o tamanho dele! Nem parece que ainda tem 15 anos – Meu pai respondeu rindo do meu comentário

- Interessante – voltei minha atenção à paisagem que passava pelo vidro do carro

- Sabe Tenten, antes de você vim pra cá, eu pensei bastante e... decidi que vou lhe dar um carro para andar pela cidade quando quiser, afinal eu vou trabalhar o dia todo, praticamente, e você pode ter algo mais para fazer.

Ele era policial. Passava quase o dia todo no escritório e andando por Konoha, só estava em casa (em dias normais de trabalho) no almoço e à noite para jantar e dormir. Mas o fato dele resolver me dar um carro, me pegou desprevenida. Eu já estava com 17, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse me dar um carro antes dos 18.

- Que bom, pai. E... posso saber qual é?

- Bom, é uma caminhonete que o Gaara concertou pra mim, já que estava meia destruída. Não sei se lhe falei, mas o garoto descobriu um novo talento: ele consegue consertar todo tipo de automóvel. E está começando a montar carros, motos... ele realmente tem um dom.

- Legal

A família Sabaku era muito unida a meu pai. Bom, na verdade a família só era constituída pelo Sr. Sabaku e por seus filhos Gaara e Temari. A garota não mora em Konoha, pois foi para fora do país estudar, e provavelmente não voltará nem tão cedo. Eu costumava brincar com eles. Agora nem faço idéia de como o pequeno Gaara está. Mas não poderei vê-lo logo, pois amanhã já começam as aulas e eles moram na parte mais afastada da cidade, em um pequeno condomínio.

- Chegamos

Olhei para frente e pude ver a velha casa do meu pai. Por fora não tinha mudado nada e muito menos por dentro. Os cômodos estavam do mesmo jeito (N/A: pessoal usem a imaginação com os cômodos, a autora não é muito boa para descrição). O único completamente diferente foi o meu quarto. A pequena cama onde eu dormia, tinha sido substituída por uma maior. Meus brinquedos retirados, e agora em cima da mesinha de estudo (que eu usava para desenhar) estava o computador, meio velho, mas provavelmente funcionava bem.

- Então o que achou? – meu pai estava escorado na porta me observando

- Gostei muito, pai.

- Que bom! Er... Tenten?

- Sim?

- Você se importaria de ser a nossa cozinheira? Você sabe que não tenho nenhum dom com isso, e sua mãe me contou que você faz pratos maravilhosos.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Eu cuido de lá – deu um sorriso em direção a ele e enquanto ele se retirava do recinto, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto.

Uma vida nova estava prestes a começar.

**xXx**

_Oi pessoal (: , essa é a minha primeira fic no site. Me inspirei no meu livro favorito, e eu espero que os fãs de TentenxNeji gostem. __Por favor deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês. ok? Obg :*_


	2. Uma Estranha Na Cidade

Meu despertador tocou de manhã cedo. Como eu esperava, o dia estava um pouco frio e nublado, então coloquei calça jeans, meu All Star, uma blusa rosa (apesar de não gostar muito dessa cor) e um casaco azul-bebê por cima. Escovei meus cabelos e os prendi do jeito que costumo usar: dois coques. Eu o solto poucas vezes, não me pergunte por que, eu também não entendo isso, mas tenho essa mania desde pequena. Recebi apelidos na minha antiga escola em Tóquio por causa do meu cabelo, tais como: Pucca e Minnie. Mas eu sempre ignorava... nunca liguei muito para o que os outros pensam de mim, afinal, se eu ligasse seria uma garota muito depressiva hoje!

Peguei minha bolsa e meu caderno e desci as escadas em direção à cozinha. Tinha que ser um pouco mais rápida do que o costume. Meu pai me deixou cuidando da comida, já que nunca se deu muito bem com isso, portanto tinha que preparar não só o que eu iria comer, mas como o que ele também iria comer.

Ele apareceu um tempinho depois de mim. Comeu o que eu fiz, tomou um rápido gole no café e começou a pegar as coisas pro trabalho, já que estava atrasado.

- Até mais tarde querida!

- Até, pai.

Ele abriu a porta e já estava saindo quando parou e voltou a olhar para mim.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... as chaves da caminhonete estão em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira. Não se esqueça de pegá-las, está bem?

- Não se preocupe, pai, eu pego!

- Vou indo então. Tchau e boa aula.

- Brigada

Terminei de comer meu cereal e subi mais uma vez para pegar as chaves, como ele disse elas estavam do lado da cama dele. Fiquei feliz por saber que agora eu finalmente não iria depender dele ou de outra pessoa pra sair de casa. Seria um peso a menos na minha vida.

Peguei minhas coisas e saí da casa. Tranquei a porta, e fui em direção à caminhonete.

Não era exatamente nova em folha, mas pelo menos pegava. Era só dá uma pequena pintada nela e ficaria parecendo novinha, preciso me lembrar de falar com o Gaara sobre isso.

A velocidade também não era lá essas coisas, mal chegava aos 100 km/h. Mas numa vila tão pequena eu acho que seria o suficiente! Levei um pequeno susto com o barulho do motor (sim sim, era muito alto), mas nada sério. Comecei a andar e segui as instruções do meu pai pra chegar na escola. Andei mais ou menos uns 15 minutos e avistei várias pessoas em volta.

Logo em frente pude observar o local. Não era muito grande, mas parecia suportar uma grande quantidade de alunos.

Por ser um lugar pequeno, todo mundo conhecia todo mundo, por isso fiquei muito nervosa, possivelmente a maioria dos olhares iriam ficar sobre mim assim que eu saísse do carro ou entrasse na sala de aula. Tenho certeza de que ficariam bem interessados em saber quem é a "aluna nova".

Pra minha felicidade, só atraí poucos olhares e a maioria desviou rápido.

Quando me aproximei da escola percebi que um garoto estava se aproximando, tinha a esperança de ser um engano meu e que ele passasse direto, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Oi!

Me virei em direção a ele

- Ah... Oi

- Você é nova né?

- Sou.

- Prazer, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke - e abriu um largo sorriso

- Eu sou Tenten!

- Você está no 2º ano?

- Ah, tô sim. Eu acho.

- Eu também estou, quer ajuda pra se localizar por aqui?

- Pode ser, se não for muito incômodo!

- Claro que não. A nossa primeira aula é de História, vem que eu te mostro aonde é e no caminho eu vou mostrando o resto da escola

- Tudo bem - e segui aquele garoto. Ele era até que bonito, cabelos pretos, olhos da mesma cor e parecia ser um dos 'populares' dali, afinal, por onde passávamos, pude ver algumas garotas soltando suspiros apaixonados, e tenho certeza de que não eram para mim.

Ele me levou pelos corredores e foi apontando os lugares de cada sala, me contando sobre a vida de cada um. É incrível como se pode saber de TUDO se você mora em um lugar tão pequeno. Sasuke também me lembrou que devia pegar meu horário depois do almoço, pra começar a me acostumar. Então finalmente chegamos na sala de História.

- Olha, eu vou me sentar com os meninos ali e... se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir.

- Tudo bem - sorri e fui procurar um lugar para me sentar. Diferente das mesas de Tóquio, essas daqui eram postas para duas pessoas sentarem, provavelmente para fazermos duplas durante as aulas.

Escolhi me sentar do lado de uma garota muito... diferente. Seu cabelo tinha uma cor rosada, ela abriu um largo sorriso na minha direção quando me viu, e foi logo se apresentando:

- Olá! Eu sou Haruno Sakura, prazer.

- Mitsashi Tenten (N/A: Gente, eu sei que esse provavelmente não é o nome verdadeiro da Tenten, mas como eu não sou nem um pouco criativa com nomes, e a maioria das fics tem esse sobrenome... então deixa como está)

- Então... Começou o ano bem ein? - perguntou enquanto eu me sentava

- Como assim? - fiz uma bela cara de interrogação

- Você mal chegou na cidade e já fez amizade com Uchiha Sasuke! Aii, quem dera que ele pelo menos me considerasse uma simples colega - ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Agora sim eu tinha certeza de que ele devia ser parte do grupo dos populares.

- E vocês não se falam?

- Um dos amigos dele ta namorando minha amiga, Yamanaka Ino, depois te apresento ela no almoço, e por causa deles a gente tem se aproximado um pouco, mas ele nunca dirige uma única palavra pra mim

- Então tente pelo menos puxar assunto com ele!

- HAHA, você é nova mesmo ein? - ela voltou a olhar pra mim - Ele é o tipo de cara que só responde a quem interessa a ele, e pelo visto... ele ta caidinho por você.

- Bom, eu não achei isso mas, se for verdade, não se preocupe... Não me interessei por ele!

- Gostei de você - e abriu mais uma vez um largo sorriso

Naquele momento, o professor entrou na sala e começou a se apresentar.

**xXx**

Depois de mais duas aulas - que por sinal não foram nem um pouco cansativas, talvez por ser o primeiro dia - fomos liberados pro almoço. Coloquei minhas coisas no meu armário e fui com Sakura para o refeitório. Entramos na fila e pegamos nossos pratos. Mais uma vez alguns olhares foram direcionados a mim, mas não liguei muito dessa vez. Provavelmente não deve ser um assunto muito interessante falar sobre a filha de um policial.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa onde se encontravam Sasuke, uma garota loira com um rabo-de-cavalo e um garota ao seu lado com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo também, só que com o cabelo mais curto do que a garota.

- Tenten, esses são Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru - disse Sakura

- Oi Tenten. - eles responderam juntos

- Oi

Nós duas nos sentamos ao lado deles e começamos a comer e a conversar. Como Sakura havia dito Sasuke mal olhava pra ela, passava a maior parte do tempo converrsando com Shikamaru e com um outro colega deles. Me desliguei uns segundos da conversa. Comecei a olhar para o lugar, tentar achar alguma coisa interessante, e foi o que encontrei. Na mesa mais afastada do refeitório estavam 5 pessoas, todas elas com olhos brancos, pele muito branca, e sinceramente... Todos eram completamente lindos! Talvez as pessoas mais bonitas que eu já vi na vida. Eu devo ter ficado com cara de boba, porque Sakura seguiu meu olhar e começou a dizer:

- Esses são os Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga?

- Sim, eles chegaram aqui a uns 2 anos.

- São todos irmãos?

- Mais ou menos. Eu não entendo isso direito, mas pelo o que eu soube os de cabelo preto são filhos de Hyuuga Hiashi, os outros dois loiros são gêmeos e são adotados. A loirinha se chama Kin e namora com Sai, o de camisa preta. A outra garota se chama Hinata, ela namora o Naruto o irmão gêmeo da Kin... e o que sobrou ali no canto com o cabelo longo é o Neji, e que por sinal num ta com ninguém - ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso

- E por que eles tem os olhos completamente brancos sem a íris colorida?

- Ninguém sabe ao certo. O pai e mãe deles também tem os olhos assim, e por sinal, Hiashi é um dos melhores médicos que já se ouviu falar. Minha mãe uma vez quebrou a perna e quando ele apareceu pra examiná-la, disse que quase pulou em cima dele de tão lindo que é. A beleza deve ser genética dos Hyuuga viu? Porque até as meninas daí são de tirar o fôlego. Mas em relação aos olhos, eu acredito que seja lente de contato, provavelmente porque se acham superiores e querem ser diferentes dos outros.

- Mas por que o Neji não tem namorada se todos os irmãos deles estão juntos?

- Huuuum. Tá interessada é?

- Não, mas é que como você disse, eles são muito lindos e é meio que impossível estarem sozinhos...

- É verdade, desde que chegaram aqui eu nunca vi o Neji com alguém. Se bem que uma vez uma amiga minha tentou se aproximar dele e levou um belo de um fora. Até parece que ninguém boa o suficiente pra ele. Nunca vi ninguém mais frio que Hyuuga Neji - então ela sussurrou - com exceção do Sasuke - e começou a rir - Mas eles meio que me assustam também! - disse voltando ao tom de voz normal.

- Por quê?

- Ah, qual é? Eles estão namorando e moram todas na mesma casa.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para a mesa deles. Neji chamou muito a minha atenção. Especialmente por ser o único ali que não estava conversando, estava concentrado, olhando fixo para o prato na sua frente. Então de repente ele vê que o estou mirando e olha para mim também. Mas não olhava com curiosidade do mesmo jeito que eu. Ele me olhava como se estivesse querendo me matar! Isso me assustou um pouco, então desviei meus olhos dele...

Logo tivemos que sair dali, a próxima aula começaria em pouco tempo, e eu não estava querendo perder minha primeira aula de Biologia. Sempre gostei muito dessa matéria, talvez por causa da última professora que eu peguei. Além de ensinar muito bem, ela era um amor de pessoa. Realmente as aulas dela eram incríveis, e eu estava cruzando os dedos para que dessa vez o professor fosse legal também.

Entrei na sala e me encontrei com Sasuke na porta, nos cumprimentamos e eu fui sentar no meu lugar... e para minha surpresa, não era Sakura que estaria sentada comigo, mas sim Hyuuga Neji!

Senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca, mas fiz de tudo para me acalmar, e tentei ser um pouco amigável com ele.

- Oi!

-... - Novamente aquele olhar aterrorizante sobre mim

- Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten - estendi a mão para ele

- Hyuuga Neji - ele respondeu de modo frio, sem segurar minha mão, então me olhou por mais 3 segundos e olhou fixamente para o quadro, onde alguns segundos depois o professor entrou na sala.

Depois que a aula começou tentei me concentrar no que estava sendo dito, mas foi quase impossível. Afinal, não é todo dia que você assisti uma aula de Biologia com o garoto mais lindo que você já viu na vida lhe encarando o tempo todo. Eu olhei para ele, só para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas, mas lá estava aquele olhar assombroso em mim. Nem se incomodou de parar de me olhar ou desviar o olhar quando eu encontrei o olhar dele, simplismente continuou do mesmo jeito de antes, e mais uma vez parecia muito concentrado. Mas uma hora pude perceber que ele segurava a mesa na nossa frente com muita força, como se estivesse morrendo de dor e usava a mesa como suporte, mas continuava me encarando.

Passei o resto do tempo imaginando quando ele iria finalmente virar a cara e prestar atenção na aula... o que não aconteceu assim tão rápido. Até o que o sinal para o fim da aula, tocou.

No mesmo segundo ele se levantou e pegou todas as suas coisas e saiu da sala, antes mesmo que qualquer um pudesse fazer isso!

Ele realmente me assustou. Mas o ignorei e fui em direção a Sasuke para saber qual seria nossa próxima aula.

- Educação Física - ele respondeu.

Caramba! A pior matéria que possa existir pra mim, é essa. Sou muito desastrada, e mal consigo segurar uma bola! Simplismente não tenho nada a ver com os esportes.

Mas antes que a tortura começasse, eu decidi ir na secretária para pegar meu horário. Assim não iria ficar precisando que Sasuke me ajudasse com isso. Mas na hora que eu entrei na sala, encontrei nada mais nada menos que Hyuuga Neji falando com a moça do balcão. Mas ela não parecia estar normal. Com certeza devia estar completamente hipnotizada pela beleza estonteante do Deus Grego à sua frente.

Porém, ao me perceberem no local, olharam direto para mim. Ele ficou mais sério, agradeceu à moça e se dirigiu à porta.

Quando ela voltou ao normal, foi que pudemos começar a conversar.

- Ah, sim sim, por que está aqui Srtª Mitsashi? - ela perguntou

- Bom, eu queria pegar os meus horários de aula.

- Certo, hum... Deixe-me ver... Ah! Aqui está! - ela me entregou uma folhinha com os horários, os nomes das aulas e até o nome dos professores

- Obrigada!

- De nada, querida!

Então fui para o ginásio. Me arrumei no vestiário e saí pra que a tortura começasse logo.

Pediram para que jogássemos vôlei hoje. Felizmente quando as garotas do meu time perceberam que eu não era lá essas coisas, me colocaram de um lado onde a bola raramente caia... Mas nada disso me impediu de levar várias boladas na cabeça, escorregar na quadra e jogar a bola pra qualquer outra direção sem ser a do outro lado da rede.

Quando o treino acabou, me encontrei com o Uchiha do lado de fora, ele sorriu quando me viu, só esperava que não estava rindo da minha técnica desastrada de jogar vôlei.

- Olá jogador!

_"Droga, ele viu!"_ - pensei

- Oi. - respondi menos animada

- Eu vou pra casa agora, quer que eu te dê uma carona?

- Ah, não. Brigada, mas eu vim com uma caminhonete, então, não se preocupe

- Certo. Nos vemos amanhã!

E saiu do meu campo de visão. Me dirigi ao estacionamento e procurei meu _possante_ vermelho. Logo que o encontrei percebi que à uns dez carros de distância do meu, Neji estava entrando junto com seus irmãos em um Volvo prata.

_"UAU!"_

Foi a única coisa em que pensei quando se distanciaram em uma velocidade incrível.

**xXx**

_Oi Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. A partir daqui as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes (eu acho --'). Bom, me digam o que acham da Fic, se preciso melhora-lá, se esta bom assim, se querem que faça maior os capítulos... enfim! Pintem e bordem xD. Mas escrevam, pois as reviews de vocês fazem uma autora feliz, e uma autora feliz escreve mais vezes x); e obrigada a todos que favoritaram!_

**Respondendo as reviews :**

Luciaalmeida : _Que bom que curtiu o começo, espero que goste do resto também (:_

Hyuuga Ale : _Concordo com você! Neji/Ten - sem comparação! Crepúsculo - melhor vício *-*. Tomara que goste deste capítulo n.n_

Babu-chan n.n : _Este capítulo está maior, então você deve gostar mais do que o primeiro (espero --')_

Plii-chan : _Verdade, Neji e Edward Cullen são dois deuses õ/ . E acredito que o Gaara possa sentir algo por ela sim ^^ , vamos ver._

Hamii : _Eu não sei se vou fazer a continuação dessa história baseado nos outros livros, mas vou pensar no caso ;)._

Kissus. Até o proximo cap. ;*


	3. Hyuuga Neji

Cheguei em casa um pouco confusa com tudo o que tinha visto no meu primeiro dia. Não posso dizer que foi péssimo, mas nem de longe foi tão bom assim.

Meu pai ainda não havia voltado do trabalho, o que me deu vantagem de subir e tomar um banho pra esfriar a cabeça. O que será que havia de errado comigo? Será que eu era uma pessoa completamente esquisita, mas ninguém nunca teve coragem de me dizer? Ou será que eu estou completamente louca?

A Sakura mencionou que o pai dos Hyuuga era um médico maravilhoso!

Provavelmente meu pai deveria conhecê-lo, afinal, na maioria dos casos policiais, muita gente sai ferida e precisa de assistência médica, e como Konoha é tão pequena, provavelmente o único hospital daqui deve ser o que o Sr. Hyuuga trabalha.

Mas será que a atitude deles é sempre assim, ignorando a todos com aquele ar superior? Ou será que tudo o que me falaram sobre eles são apenas boatos maldosos inventados por algum idiota?

Estava torcendo para que a 2ª opção estivesse certa!

Mas antes que eu passasse muito tempo viajando nesse assunto, me lembrei de que deveria escrever para minha mãe, antes que ela ficasse completamente louca e/ou histérica, do jeito que é mãe-coruja...

Sentei em frente à tela do computador e comecei a digitar:

_Oi mãe,_

_Como está tudo aí em Tóquio? Espero que bem._  
_Konoha continua praticamente a mesma coisa. E antes que pergunte, não mãe, não está tão frio assim. Vi que essa semana é capaz de fazer sol._ _E como vai o time de futebol do Kakashi? Conseguiram finalmente ganhar alguma coisa? (Brincadeirinha!)_  
_Manda um 'Oi' pra ele._  
_Meu primeiro dia de aula foi muito bom!_  
_Conheci várias pessoas novas e todos pareceram gostar de mim também!_  
_Então não fique preocupada, acho que posso sobreviver a este fim de mundo. (Calma, é brincadeira de novo!) _

_Beijo,_

_Tenten._

Minha mãe deve ficar mais tranqüila com o que eu lhe mandei, pelo menos agora. Logo, logo, ela e meu padrasto, o Kakashi, vão sair com o time para vários lugares, mas acho que voltam à Tóquio logo. Digamos que o time dele não seja lá grande coisa, mas ele ganha bem!

Quando desliguei o computador, escutei o barulho do carro do lado de fora.

_"Droga!"_ pensei, _"Esqueci de preparar alguma coisa pro jantar! Vou ter que enganar ele e dizer que não está pronto, e fazê-lo esperar mais um pouco. Mas nada que o faça morrer."_

Corri pra cozinha e coloquei a pizza que encontrei no freezer dentro do forno. Esperava que ele não notasse meu atraso! De repente escuto sua voz vindo da porta e se encaminhando até a cozinha.

- Olá Tenten! - pelo visto o dia dele foi bem melhor que o meu.

- Oi pai. O jantar vai se atrasar só mais um pouquinho, ok?

- Tudo bem. Hoje vai passar o jogo na TV!

- Então eles vão vir pra cá?

- Sim - e abriu um sorriso de canto a canto.

Todo dia de jogo, os Sabaku vêm pra cá, quando eu era pequena o pai do Gaara assistia TV com meu pai, enquanto eu e ele (Gaara), brincávamos pela casa. Era muito divertido, especialmente porque ele era mais novo e eu sempre ganhava dele em qualquer coisa que a gente fizesse. Mas dessa vez eu tenho certeza de que não vamos brincar de esconde-esconde.

- Então eu acho que é melhor fazer um jantar para 4 pessoas, não?

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso - e se sentou no sofá, já pegando o controle e ligando no canal do jogo - o Saori me disse que eles iriam comer em casa mesmo, e só viriam pra ver a partida.

- Certo. Daqui a pouco eu lhe chamo e a gente janta.

- Tudo bem. - deu um pequeno sorriso para mim e voltou a olhar pra TV.

Subi pro meu quarto.

Além de não me dar bem com uma bola, eu também odeio, simplesmente ODEIO assistir a qualquer tipo de esporte!

Procurei um livro na estante que meu pai colocou em frente à cama, pra ver se arranjava um jeito de fazer o tempo passar enquanto esperava a pizza ficar pronta.

Escolhi _Romeu e Julieta_. Eu lembro que minha mãe uma vez tentou me fazer ler esse livro quando eu tinha 11 anos. Mas eu não quis. Achava que por alguma coisa ser velha, não prestava. No entanto, aprendi que às vezes o velho é bom. E desde então pego qualquer tipo de livro, desde que envolva ficção, fantasia, drama, romance. São tipos de histórias que sempre prendem minha atenção!

Em alguns minutos parei de ler e desci pra verificar a pizza. Meu pai estava meio impaciente no sofá, provavelmente se roendo de fome e não queria reclamar comigo, confesso que me senti um pouco culpada.

Tirei a pizza do forno e coloquei em cima do fogão, peguei dois pratos e coloquei um pedaço em cada um. Ajeitei a mesa e coloquei os talheres. Depois peguei dois copos e enchi com refrigerante.

- Pai, ta pronto!

Ele saiu da sala e sentou em uma das mesas da cozinha, começou a comer e a conversar comigo sobre meu primeiro dia... Foi aí que eu encontrei uma pequena brecha pra falar sobre os Hyuuga e tentar esclarecer algumas coisas

- Conheceu muita gente nova? - perguntou ele

- Ah, sim. Conheci Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e bom... Não conheci direito mas, mencionaram sobre os Hyuuga... O que o senhor sabe sobre eles?

Ele respirou fundo e me encarou como se eu tivesse confessado algum crime.

- Os Hyuuga não são encontrados andando por aí normalmente. É claro que não ficam trancafiados lá pelo resto da vida, na casa deles quero dizer. Mas não parecem querer fazer muitos amigos. Uma vez conversei com o Hiashi, o "chefe" daquele clã. Ele é um homem muito gentil e humilde, mas nunca o vi em nossas manhãs de pesca ou conversando sobre outro assunto com alguém que não seja o trabalho. Por que a pergunta?

- Nada, eu só... Haam... Fiquei curiosa!

- Procure evitar essa gente.

- Uhum - e comecei a levar os pratos para a pia

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas ninguém deveria saber o que é. A curiosidade começou a tomar conta de mim. Pensei em falar com ele na aula de Biologia. Será que ele me diria alguma coisa?

Ai, acho que eu estou assistindo filmes policiais demais!

Preferi deixar pra lá.

A campainha tocou minutos depois, o jogo já estava pra começar e eu tinha voltado pro meu quarto e continuado a ler a meu livro. Dava pra escutar eles conversando na sala. Mas escutei meu pai me chamando e precisei descer.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi um garoto um pouco mais alto que eu, com cabelos vermelhos e (devo dizer) um belo corpo, além de ter um rosto lindo. Deu pra reconhecer o "pequeno" Gaara.

- Oi Tenten - e pelo visto ele também me reconheceu

- Oi Gaara. Tem certeza de que é mais novo do que eu? - brinquei

- Acho que sim.

- Olha só a jovem Tenten - disse o Saori, pai do Gaara. Saori era uma versão mais velha do garoto. Igualmente bonito, mas ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas. Meu pai tinha mencionado um acidente que ele sofreu a uns anos atrás. - Seu pai não parou de falar de você um minuto sequer desde que avisou que viria - deu um sorriso sapeca

- Cuidado com o que diz, Sabaku - disse meu pai

- Só falo a verdade, Mitsashi. Bom, sem mais lero-lero. Vamos ao jogo, sim?

- Certo, se sentem, Tenten pega as cervejas na geladeira sim?

- Claro - respondi.

Peguei as bebidas na porta da geladeira, mas não foi do jeito que deveria ser.

Não sei se já contei, mas sou a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo, isso deve explicar o fato de eu não saber/gostar de esportes e dança.

E graças a isso, eu derrubei as duas malditas latas no chão... Uma não sofreu muitos danos, já a outra não teve a mesma sorte.

Suspirei e comecei a limpar a sujeira no chão, mas logo percebi que não estava sozinha. Gaara tinha ido na cozinha me ajudar a limpar, eu agradeci e depois de eu ter levado a bebida para nossos pais na sala (dessa vez sem derrubar nada), começamos a conversar. E novamente tentei falar sobre os Hyuuga.

- Sabe... - comecei - os Hyuuga não parecem ser muito bem vistos por aqui. No condomínio de vocês, eles têm essa mesma fama?

Ele começou a rir, eu não entendi muito bem o porquê.

- Não é um condomínio. É uma reserva. E acredite, até lá eles não são muito bem recebidos. Especialmente lá.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Olha, eu não sei se eu posso te falar isso agora, mas... - ele foi interrompido pelo pai que o chamava para ver um lance de um dos jogadores do time de Konoha. Pude perceber que o tom brincalhão de Gaara tinha sumido um pouco, mas qual era o problema de falar neles?

Logo os Sabaku já estavam de saída, pois precisavam voltar cedo para a reserva.

Me despedi deles e entrei em casa com meu pai. Arrumamos um pouco a sala e depois fomos dormir.

**xXx**

Acordei com os primeiros raios do Sol entrando pela janela. Não eram muito fortes como em Tóquio, afinal ainda estava um pouco nublado, mas até que não estava em seus piores dias. Me arrumei e fui comer meu café da manhã.

Meu pai escreveu um bilhete dizendo que precisou sair mais cedo e que eu não me preocupasse com ele, iria comer na delegacia. E foi o que fiz.

Liguei o carro e comecei a dirigi em direção ao colégio. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco mais nervosa dessa vez pra tentar falar com Hyuuga Neji, mas nada que me desse medo (eu acho).

Mas infelizmente ele não apareceu na aula. Na verdade ele não apareceu no colégio naquele dia, nem no outro e nem nos outros dias que se passaram. O que me deixou preocupada foi que todos os outros irmãos dele apareceram. Será que havia alguma coisa de errada com ele? Ou será que o problema era comigo?

No 7º dia em que não o via, ele apareceu no refeitório, não sei explicar o que me aconteceu, mas acho que foi uma pequena sensação de... Alívio.

E finalmente o sinal pra aula de Biologia tocou! Entrei na sala e lá estava ele, dessa vez com um enorme sorriso no rosto, que se abriu mais ainda quando eu me aproximei.

- Oi Tenten - o que? Ele se lembra do meu nome?

- Oi - mais uma vez minha cara de interrogação.

- Desculpe pela minha terrível atitude na semana passada, deixe-me recomeçar. Sou Hyuuga Neji - e estendeu a mão que eu apertei.

- Prazer. Mas e então? Vai me contar por que agiu daquele jeito semana passada?

- Digamos que... foram motivos pessoais. Eu precisei viajar e só pude voltar agora.

- Entendo.

O professor entrou na sala e começou a dar o assunto, passou um pequeno exercício para nós. Ele começou a fazer enquanto conversava comigo.

- Está gostando da chuva daqui? - falou sem tirar os olhos do caderno

- Ah... acho que sim, mas eu ainda sinto saudade do calor e... Do sol.

- Entendo - e olhou pra mim. Daquela mesma forma que fez na primeira vez que nos vimos, mas não com aquela cara de quem quer me matar.

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - passei a mão pelo pela cara procurando alguma coisa que estivesse fazendo ele ficar me olhando desse jeito

- Não, não é nada - e voltou a escrever no caderno - Mas voltando ao assunto, por que se mudou para cá?

Suspirei um pouco e decidi prosseguir... Digamos que o fato de se ter pais separados não seja um dos melhores assuntos que uma pessoa gosta de conversar com outra, especialmente uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer.

- Minha mãe e meu pai se separaram quando eu era pequena e eu passei a morar com ela. Eu vinha pra cá nas férias e passava mais ou menos um mês. Mas de uns tempos pra cá eu não tive como vir. Então minha mãe conheceu o Kakashi, eles se casaram e eu precisei morar com meu pai.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele treina um time de futebol e precisa viajar muito e minha mãe perdia de ficar com ele por minha causa, e se é pra ela ficar feliz eu prefiro ficar aqui.

- Mas você não parece muito feliz

- Eu estou - olhei pra ele novamente e ele olhou pra mim mais uma vez, me encarando. - Posso perguntar uma coisa? - disse juntando todo o tipo de coragem que consegui reunir na hora.

- Pergunte.

- Porque seus olhos são... Brancos?

Ele ia me responder, mas o sinal tocou.

- Preciso ir. A gente se ver amanhã - e saiu pela porta da sala.

**XxX**

_Oi gente! A partir daqui as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes. A Tenten vai passar a descobrir muitas coisas sobre Neji e a família dele e vai começar a entender parte do que ainda falta para descobrir. Bom, espero que tenha gostado. E por favor apertem este maravilhoso botão no lado esquerdo "GO" *--*_

**Respondendo as Reviews **:

Plii-chan : _Que bom ter você lendo minha humilde fic mais uma vez õ/ (adoooro a sua), mas não se preocupe porque farei um SasuxTenten só pra você... Mas não posso deixar eles juntos xD, e quanto à ShikaxIno... Bom, você vai ter uma surpresa no final ;)_

Hyuuga Ale : _Eu não vou fazer TUDO exatamente igual ao livro, vou mudar muita coisa e adaptar pra história que a gente conhece do Naruto (Não, não a Tenten não vai virar ninja nem nada). E eu espero que goste deste capítulo também :*_

Babu-chan n.n : _Ele é lindo meeeeesmo *-*. Tomara que goste da continuação._

Luciaalmeida : _Verdade, um cara grudento não é nada legal . . Infelizmente o Edward tem dona, mas quem sabe a gente não encontra nosso vampiro por aí?_

_É isso aí, beijoos a todos ;) _

_'**Deixa uma review?**' *-* ._


	4. Fique Longe de Mim

Nunca imaginei que Hyuuga Neji seria tão "amigável" comigo depois daquele nosso primeiro contato. Mesmo ele não me falando o motivo dos olhos dele serem brancos gostei de ter uma pequena conversa com ele e saber que ele não me odiava.

O resto do meu dia foi completamente normal. Apesar do fato de na hora do jantar meu pai ficar perguntando o tempo todo o que eu achei do Gaara. Se ele está tentando me juntar com ele, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, eu não gosto do Gaara desse jeito!

Mas ignorando tudo isso, voltei pro meu quarto e continuei lendo meu livro. A história estava até que interessante, mas acabei adormecendo em pouco tempo. E foi naquela noite em que sonhei pela primeira vez com Hyuuga Neji, aqueles olhos brancos fascinantes, aqueles cabelos pretos, aquela voz encantadora, aquele sorriso torto... me acordei em um susto no meu quarto completamente escuro, o abajur que eu usava para ler estava desligado, meu pai deve ter passado por aqui. Fiquei sentada na cama e quando olho para o canto do meu quarto vejo... Hyuuga Neji?! Me virei para acender o abajur, mas quando me virei, não vi mais nada lá. Esse garoto estava me deixando louca!

Voltei a dormir e acordei logo, dessa vez não sonhei com nada, para meu alívio. Mais uma vez meu pai precisou sair mais cedo por conta do trabalho, o que me ajudou a chegar logo no colégio.

Não o encontrei no corredor quando estava indo em direção a minha primeira aula do dia, o que na verdade não foi uma surpresa. Quando entrei na sala a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Sakura acenando freneticamente pra mim. Me aproximei dela e logo fui recebida com:

- O que você fez com o Hyuuga?

- Do que está falando? - eu realmente não tinha idéia à que ela se referia

- Não venha bancar a santinha, Tenten, todo mundo ta comentando sobre o rolou entre vocês ontem!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, não aconteceu nada, a gente só conversou.

- E é por isso mesmo que eu quero saber o que você fez! Quem sabe se eu usar isso no Sasuke ele não me chama pro baile de formatura?

- Baile de formatura? - olha minha cara de interrogação de novo.

- Ué. Não sabia, não? Você chegou no meio do semestre então digamos que daqui a uns meses vai ter um baile pro colegial inteiro. Pra comemorar o fim das aulas.

- Huum. Mas eu acho que eu não...

- Oi Tenten - Sasuke me interrompeu - Eu escutei você e a Sakura falando do baile - olhou pra nós duas.

- Foi isso mesmo, não é Sakura? - olhei pra ela, mas pelo visto estava tão encantada com o moreno na sua frente que nem percebeu que eu estava falando com ela... bom, isso até eu dar uma cotovelada nela - Sakura?!

- A-a-ah, é éé, sim!

- Ótimo. - ele respondeu - É que sabe, eu tava pensando em te chamar pra ser meu par Tenten. O que você me diz.

Olhei pra Sakura, e deu pra perceber o olhar triste que ela deu em nós dois

- Com licença, eu... preciso ir ali. - e saiu pela porta da sala

- Mas então o que me diz? - Nossa, ele é bem insistente nas coisas que ele quer, não sentiu nenhum pingo de dó dela?

- Olha Sasuke, infelizmente eu não posso aceitar...

- Porque o Hyuuga já te chamou, não é?

- Não, ele não chamou. Mas é que eu não vou poder ir, porque vou viajar no dia - foi a única mentira que passou pela minha cabeça. Não queria dizer que não sabia dançar.

- Ah, então... tudo bem, a gente se fala depois.

Ele foi sentar na própria mesa e eu decidi dá um empurrãozinho na relação dele e da Sakura. Então me aproximei dele mais uma vez e disse:

- Se te agrada... a Haruno adoraria ir com você. - e voltei pro meu lugar. Ele ficou um pouco confuso com o que eu havia dito, mas eu sabia que se não ajudasse, aqueles dois não iriam a lugar nenhum.

A rosada voltou pro lugar dela antes do professor entrar na sala, e pelo visto não estava nada bem, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que Sasuke faria dela a garota mais feliz do mundo. Mas preferi guardar segredo em relação a isso. Por enquanto.

No intervalo, não encontrei Sakura e decidi ir sozinha pra fila, mas logo percebi o porquê de estar sozinha. Minha querida amiga estava no canto do refeitório falando com Sasuke, e pelo visto as coisas iam bem.

De repente escuto alguém dizendo atrás de mim:

- Olá.

O susto foi tão grande que deixei minha bandeja cair (ainda não havia nada lá, por isso não me preocupei muito), quando me virei pra ver quem era, me deparei com Neji. Ele estava segurando a minha bandeja. Mais uma vez... UAU!

- Obrigada - peguei minha bandeja de volta e comecei a colocar a comida no meu prato.

- Preciso falar com você - ele disse

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre... Nós.

- Como assim?

- Eu preciso dizer que não sou a melhor companhia que você pode ter.

- Eu não consigo entender nada aqui. Por que quer que eu me afaste de você? - Parei o que estava fazendo e olhei pra ele

- Acredite em mim! O melhor que podemos fazer é não ficarmos juntos... Digamos que... Sou um perigo para você.

- O que isso significa? - voltei a pegar meu almoço, mas percebi que ele continuava me olhando

- Não posso lhe dizer tudo, mas espero que compreenda.

- E se eu não quiser ficar longe de você? - perguntei encarando ele, de novo.

- Só lhe peço uma coisa... _Fique longe de mim_.

E saiu de lá em direção à mesa onde seus outros irmãos se encontravam. O que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? E por que eu me importava tanto com isso?

Voltei pra mesa onde todo o pessoal estava e ignorei as perguntas em relação a minha conversa com Neji. Eles não precisavam saber de nada por enquanto.

- Tenten, você vai sair pra algum lugar esse final de semana? - perguntou Ino

- Provavelmente não, por quê?

- Ótimo. É porque a gente resolveu ir pra reserva. Lá os meninos podem surfar e a gente pode nadar um pouco também

- Mas não a temperatura da água não vai estar muito fria?

Todos na mesa começaram a rir, o que eu falei de tão engraçado?

- Caramba, você não é daqui mesmo ein? - perguntou Shikamaru - Não se preocupe! A gente já ta acostumado com isso - e piscou pra mim.

O sinal bateu e eu fui em direção à sala de Biologia, como teria mais tempo pra conversar com Neji, e dessa vez ele não poderia escapar, eu decidi contar a ele que não poderia deixar de falar com alguém por tolices. Mas ele não estava na sala.

O que será que aconteceu? Ele passou mal? Impossível! Ele estava até sorrindo na hora do almoço com os irmãos, não poderia ter piorado em alguns minutos, poderia?

Me sentei e esperei o professor entrar. Quando ele apareceu, estava segurando alguns potes com algodão dentro e uma seringa! Oh-oh! Será que ele pretendia... Não, não, não, não! Se tem uma coisa que eu não posso agüentar é ver sangue!

- Bem turma - o professor começou - como estamos estudando sobre o sangue humano, decidi que deveríamos tirar uma amostra de uma pessoa de cada dupla e fazer umas experiências...

Droga! O maldito Hyuuga tinha que faltar logo hoje? Logo hoje?!

Eu seria a 2ª pessoa a ser "furada". Meu Pai! Eu já estava até me sentindo tonta só de pensar. Quando a pessoa da dupla na minha frente fez a sua parte eu fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração. Tentei me acalmar. Mas logo ouvi a voz do professor ao meu lado me pedindo para que eu estendesse meu braço. E foi o que fiz.

Foi só ver aquela coisa vermelha saindo pelo meu braço que senti tudo girando, e a última coisa que vi antes de apagar completamente foi uma voz muito conhecida dizendo:

- Deixe ela comigo!

**XxX**

_Eu sei, Eu sei, ta muito curto, mas eu prometo compensar no próximo ta bom?! Espero que estejam gostando muuito da história :) *cruzando os dedos*_

**_Respondendo as Reviews:_**

Babu-Chan n.n : Relaaaaaaaxe, que daqui a pouco ela e vocês saberão de tudo, espero que goste da continuação ;)

luciaalmeida : Eu gostei do livro&filme. Mas cada um com seu gosto ^^ . Sobre o verdadeiro segredo da história, vocês entenderão melhor nos proximos capítulos. Sobre os casais eu vou fazer alguns, não é uma idéia permanente, mas já tenho umas idéias aqui! P.S.: Também te amo *-*' OAISOASIOASIOAIS.

Miko Nina Chan : Espero que goste do 4º cap. :~

Hamii : Amigona! Honra ter você aqui \o/ . Tomara que goste desta continuação. Kissus :*

Mitsashi-MahH : Tá aí a continuação. Espero que goste ^^

Juh Hyuuga : Virão muitas surpresas por aí ainda. HAHA' vou aprontar muito xD. ;*

**Mandem reviews e façam uma autora baka feliz *-***


	5. Tentando descobrir uma Verdade

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente e piscaram várias vezes até se acostumarem com a luz que estava sobre mim. Pude perceber que não estava mais na sala, estava um pouco quieto demais, exceto por duas vozes que estavam em um outro lugar, porém próximo de onde eu estava. Me levantei devagar e comecei a observar tudo, tentando me localizar. As paredes eram brancas e nela estavam alguns pôsters sobre cuidados com o corpo e falando sobre algumas doenças também. Perto havia uma estante com vários remédios e algumas seringas. Estava deitada em uma pequena cama e logo percebi que me encontrava na enfermaria.

Minha cabeça latejava um pouco, e eu me sentia muito cansada. Tentei me lembrar do que havia acontecido... _"Claro... O sangue!" _pensei. Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algumas pessoas que estavam entrando no aposento, sendo elas a enfermeira que deveria ter cuidado de mim e... Neji?!

- Ah, senhorita Mitsashi, que bom que acordou! - a enfermeira se aproximou de mim com um sorriso no rosto. Passou a mão pela minha testa verificando a temperatura - Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim - respondi à ela, mas olhando o tempo todo para o garoto na minha frente

- Ótimo... Bom, eu vou avisar ao seu professor que está tudo bem e volto logo - ela saiu do quarto e nos deixou a sós.

- Poderia me explicar o que... Aconteceu? - perguntei ao Hyuuga tentando cortar aquele silêncio constrangedor

- Você desmaiou na aula de Biologia e eu lhe trouxe pra cá. – respondeu da maneira mais breve possível se encostando na parede e cruzando os braços, mas continuando com seu semblante sério.

- Espera aí. Como você me trouxe até aqui se nem na sala você estava?

- Bom... Eu já tinha uma idéia de que hoje iria ser a aula onde teríamos que retirar o sangue, e digamos que... Ham... Eu fiz um tratamento a pouco tempo com o meu pai e... Ele me pediu para ficar longe dessa aula dessa vez, porque poderia me prejudicar - eu até teria acreditado, se não tivesse visto que ele parecia nervoso demais e concerteza não estava com cara de quem havia feito um tratamento.

- Isso ainda não explica como você chegou no exato momento em que eu estava passando mal.

- Eu havia me esquecido de avisar ao professor que não poderia assistir à aula - ele prosseguiu - e na hora em que estava voltando para explicar tudo, vi que havia um pequeno problema por lá. Só tive tempo de ver que você estava desacordada em cima da mesa. Como não tinha o que fazer naquele horário, me ofereci pra te trazer aqui.

Eu estava abrindo a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta, mas fui interrompida pela enfermeira que entrou novamente no cômodo e me disse que já poderia sair dali. Neji foi mais rápido e depois de um breve _"Tchau"_ saiu em direção a sua próxima aula.

- Senhorita Mitsashi? - a moça na minha frente tirou minha atenção do Hyuuga - Eu acho que seria bom para sua saúde que faltasse a aula de Educação Física. - pelo menos algo de bom naquele dia!

- Sem problema - me levantei da cama e peguei minhas coisas o mais rápido que pude. Saí da enfermaria e andei até o estacionamento. Minha caminhonete me esperava logo em frente do colégio, colequei minhas coisas em cima do capô enquanto procurava minhas chaves no bolso da calça.

Olhei pros lados e para minha surpresa encontrei o Volvo prata de Neji do outro lado do estacionamento, e junto do carro o Hyuuga estava junto. Como estava encostado na porta não percebeu que eu o olhava... O mais estranho era que eu poderia jurar que ele devia estar tendo alguma aula durante esse período.

O ignorei por uns segundos enquanto voltava a procurar minhas chaves. E foi então que tudo aconteceu...

Eu escutei o barulho de uma busina atrás de mim, antes pensei que era só imaginação da minha cabeça, afinal o colégio ainda estava tento aula, mas me dei conta de que não era imaginação nenhuma. Me virei e me deparei com o carro de Nara Shikamaru correndo em alta velocidade e completamente fora de controle, estava derrapando no chão - que estava completamente molhado, devido as chuvas da semana - e vinha na minha direção. Tentei me proteger inutilmente com os meus braços, pensei que aquele seria o meu fim. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em todo o meu enterro, senti alguma coisa me segurando pela cintura na mesma hora em que escuto uma palavra muito estranha ser pronunciada. Ao abrir os olhos... Encontro os de Neji! Fiquei pasma. Eles pareciam estar brilhando, e para uma surpresa maior ele estava segurando o carro de Shikamaru com... **as mãos**?! Ele percebeu a confusão no meu rosto, então me deitou gentilmente no chão e saiu de perto.

Percebi que dentro do carro não estava só o Nara, mas sim a Ino! Eles sairam correndo do veículo e vieram me perguntar se eu havia me machucado.

- É sério pessoal, eu tô bem! - mas eles não me deram ouvidos e a própria Ino havia se oferecido para chamar o diretor.

- Ai Meu Deus! Mil e um perdões, Tenten - Shikamaru já havia se desculpado tantas vezes, que provavelmente nem percebeu o estrago que Neji havia feito com as próprias mãos em seu carro.

**xXx**

- Pai, eu já disse que não foi culpa dele!

Estávamos no hospital de Konoha, onde além de mim estavam Ino e Shikamaru. - que recebia gritos do meu pai por ter quase me atropelado - Já que estavam dentro do carro, sofreram algumas batidas enquanto o carro do Nara arranhava levemente a traseira da minha caminhonete. Eu estava em uma cama (onde do meu lado se encontravam mais duas camas ocupadas pelo casal) que era dividida das outras por uma cortina.

- Não está nada bem, Tenten! Se ele não fosse tão irresponsável de querer matar aula...

- PAI! - eu o cortei. - Ele não fez por mal, o carro perdeu o controle.

- Com licença - Olhamos para o dono da voz que acabava de entrar no recinto. Não levei muito tempo para descobrir de quem se tratava... Hyuuga Hiashi - Vim ver como você está, senhorita Mitsashi.

Assim como os 'filhos', Hiashi era maravilhosamente lindo. Tenho certeza de que se não fosse casado seria agarrado por qualquer uma por onde quer que passasse, mas provavelmente deve receber cantadas de várias mulheres. Me lembrei da história que Sakura havia me contado sobre sua mãe.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem... - respondi - Graças ao seu filho - ao completar essa frase, meu pai se levantou e andou até o Hyuuga.

- É verdade, Hiashi? O seu garoto salvou minha filha? - meu pai perguntou

- Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele, mas logo, logo ele deve está aparecendo por aqui e eu concerteza terei uma palavrinha com ele. - Hiashi respondeu.

- Mas como ele pode tê-la salvado? - apontou para mim

- Ele parou o carro com a própria mão - eu disse

- Tenten, por favor... Não invente história. Isso é sério. Será que ela está assim por causa da pancada na cabeça? - meu pai perguntou ao Hyuuga.

- Talvez... Daqui a pouco os exames sairão e eu venho falar com vocês.

- Pai, eu não bati com a cabeça, porque o Neji chegou antes que eu pudesse me machucar. - eu intervi

- Filha, depois conversamos - e saiu do quarto acompanhado de Hiashi.

Eu já não estava agüentando aquilo. Shikamaru de instante em instante me pedia desculpas, Ino reclamava que não queria mais ficar deitada, e para piorar tudo, achavam que eu estava ficando louca e tinha inventado tudo. Eu precisava tirar aquela história à limpo. Mas eu ainda não conseguia entender por que tive a impressão que os olhos dele estavam brilhando. Aquilo estava muito estranho, mais estranho ainda foi Hiashi não ficar tão surpreso quando eu lhe disse que seu filho havia parado o carro.

Resolvi que não estava mais agüentando aquele lugar e me levantei da cama, meu pai já havia voltado da conversa com o Hyuuga e me disse que iria ao banheiro. Aproveitei que ele estaria ocupado e fui pro corredor ver se encontrava com Hiashi para lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Talvez ele me explicasse tudo.

Ao chegar no final do corredor pude perceber que meu médico conversava com mais alguém, quando me aproximei um pouco mais pude ver que falava com Kin e com Neji. Fiquei escondida na parede para que não me vissem e para poder escutar um pouco da conversa.

- Você ainda precisa aprender, não é Neji? - Kin perguntou aparentemente irritada

- Não enche meu saco! O que disse a ele? - Neji falou

- Que a pancada na cabeça foi forte e provavelmente causou alucinações na garota. - Hiashi respondeu - Mas precisamos ser mais cuidadosos, filho!

Me senti mal escutando tudo desse jeito, e como não estava entendendo nada, chamei a atenção deles saindo de trás da parede.

- Neji? - todos se viraram pra mim, Kin com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Hã... Sim?

- Posso... Posso falar com você um minuto? – perguntei

- Claro - ele respondeu voltando seu olhar mais uma vez para Hiashi, que saiu dali junto de Kin. - Mas seja breve, por favor - ele voltou a olhar para mim enquanto eu me aproximava mais dele.

- Eu preciso que você me explique o que está acontecendo! Eu tenho certeza de que não estou ficando louca, porque eu não bati a cabeça. Afinal você me...

- Você está delirando! - ele me interrompeu - Eu só... Lhe ajudei a desviar do carro... O que disse é extremamente ridículo.

- Mas antes de tudo eu vi você encostado no seu carro! E ele estava do outro lado do estacionamento!

Ele não falou mais nada, ficou por um tempo refletindo, de cabeça baixa. Mas logo voltou a olhar pra mim com mais uma pergunta

- Você falou pra alguém sobre eu ter parado o carro com a mão?

- Falei pro meu pai, mas ele acha que eu estou imaginando coisas, por causa da pancada. Mas eu sei que não estou inventando isso, eu vi! E ainda pude perceber que seus olhos...

- Não conte a mais ninguém! - ele me interrompeu mais uma vez

- Você vai me explicar o porquê de tudo isso?

- Não. É por isso que preciso que fique longe de mim.

- Eu não entendo você. Primeiro fica de um jeito esquisito, me trata mal... Então volta sorrindo, sendo legal e depois simplesmente me pede pra me afastar de você.

- Eu tenho meus motivos - ele me encarou sério - Acredite em mim.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Olha... Vamos esquecer tudo isso, tá legal? Esse final de semana, eu e o pessoal vamos pra reserva daqui, gostaria de ir também?

- Não posso, já tenho planos. Tchau - e me deixou sozinha no corredor.

Agora mais do que nunca eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e não iria desistir de tentar até saber de toda a verdade. Observei ele se distanciar de mim e voltei pro quarto, meu pai devia estar uma fera.

**XxX**

O resto da semana pareceu mais triste do que nunca. Neji mal olhava na minha cara e o assunto da semana havia sido o pequeno 'acidente' que tivemos. Só me comunicava com ele por causa da aula de Biologia, e mesmo assim era somente sobre a matéria. Foi ficando cada vez mais difícil conviver com essa situação, além do mais, eu continuei com a minha promessa e não falei nada sobre o fato dele ter parado o carro com a mão, o que deve tê-lo deixado satisfeito.

Logo o final de semana chegou e fui junto com todo mundo à reserva, o tempo estava muito frio e caia uma chuva fraca, mas que tinha possibilidades de se tornar grossa. Fomos em vários carros e conversei a maior parte da viagem com Sakura e Ino. Apesar de parecerem meio escandalosas, são bastante legais. Começaram a falar sobre o maldito Baile de Formatura:

- Dá pra acreditar que ele me convidou, Tenten? - Sakura parecia muito feliz com o que tinha acontecido.

- Na verdade dá sim, Sakura - Ino falou antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de responder - Foi a sua amiguinha aqui que fez o favor de lhe ajudar! Ele foi chamá-la, mas como a Tenten disse que ia viajar ele decidiu te convidar.

- Como você sabe disso, Ino? – perguntei

- Ora, o Uchiha é melhor amigo do Shika, então nada passa despercebido por mim, amor!

Continuamos a conversar sobre diversas coisas, até o carro de Sasuke parar e os meninos começarem a pegar as pranchas e as roupas. Ainda não sabia como eles iriam agüentar surfar naquela temperatura. Me arrepiei só de pensar. Vesti meu casaco e sai do carro com as meninas, e para minha surpresa encontrei Gaara, enquanto descíamos o barranco em direção ao mar.

- Ora, ora, se não é a Mitsashi - ele apareceu entre mim e as garotas, retirando um pequeno suspiro da... Ino?!

- Ora, ora, se não é o "pequeno" Gaara - entrei no joguinho dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ele se aproximou e nos abraçamos

- Vim com o pessoal do colégio passar o fim de semana aqui!

- Que bom, vou poder te mostrar a reserva... Pode ser?

- Claro, eu adoraria. - sorri - Meninas, podem ir que mais tarde eu me encontro com vocês! - me virei pra elas e acenei enquanto íamos para o outro lado da reserva.

Ele me levou para passear perto do mar, um pouco mais distante de onde estava todo mundo, e onde o mar estava mais calmo também, apesar do frio continuar do mesmo jeito. Estávamos nos divertindo muito juntos, relembrando dos tempos em que brincávamos na casa do meu pai ou na residência dos Sabaku.

- Mas, é verdade que você tem andando com um dos Hyuuga? - ele perguntou com um pequeno tom de curiosidade

- Bom... Ele só é minha dupla na aula de Biologia... Não é... Nada de mais.

- Entendo - ele parou de me olhar e começou a olhar para as montanhas que se encontravam perto de onde estávamos.

- Mas, o que faz com que todos os transformem em pessoas estranhas? Quer dizer, ninguém no colégio se aproxima, ninguém pelo menos fala bem, a não ser sobre o chefe do clã, o senhor Hyuuga, mas por causa do trabalho dele, e quando pensei em chamar um deles... Me disseram que eles nunca vêm aqui. Será que você podia...

- Escuta - ele me interrompeu - Gosta de história de terror?

- Gosto. Por quê?

- A muito tempo, existiam aqui nas terras de Konoha os donos de um tipo diferente de poder, chamado _Sharingan_. O clã que possuía esse poder era o Uchiha. - apesar de pensar que Sasuke poderia ter alguma coisa com relação à isso, eu preferi terminar de escutar a história - Ele era usado para combater inimigos que viviam perto na região, mas só era passado de pai para filho. O que era uma certa vantagem... Mas uma vez, o chefe do clã Uchiha descobriu uma forma de assustar ainda mais os inimigos, que era tirando o espírito dos corpos e assim assustá-los. Só que um membro do clã Sabaku viu o chefe dos Uchiha realizando esse 'ritual', copiou os movimentos e fez a mesma coisa. Só que entrou no corpo do inimigo... Segundo a lenda a família Sabaku ganhou poder do Sharigan.

- Uau, essa história é incrível, mas... O que os Hyuuga tem a ver com tudo isso, Gaara?

- Digamos que... Eles chegaram nas terras de Konoha poucos anos depois, e tentaram viver como uma família normal... Mas os Sabaku descobriram que eles carregavam um tipo de poder que não era nem um pouco bom para o Sharigan

- Os antepassados dos Hyuuga?

- Não. Os que você conhece - ele parou de falar e começou a me fitar, talvez esperando que eu tivesse um ataque. Mas ao perceber que eu não comentaria nada, ele continuou - O chefe deles... Hiashi... Fez um acordo com os Sabaku, criaram uma linha imaginária que dividiria as fronteiras de cada um. Por isso os Hyuuga não vêm para cá.

- Isso é impossível. Me disseram que eles chegaram a uns dois anos em Konoha, como eles podem...

- Eu já falei demais. Vamos voltar, nos afastamos demais da costa.

Pensei que Gaara pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa, mas só me deixou mais confusa ainda. E essa história de "Sharigan"... Será que o Gaara possuía? Preciso ter uma conversa séria com o Hyuuga.

**xXx**

_Ufa! Consegui, apesar de ter travado muito nessa cena final... Se não entenderam naaaaaaada do que o Gaara contou... Bem, aguardem porque o prox. cap. vai vim com explicações melhores ;) ._

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Mitsashi-MahH : _Espero que você goste deste cap. ^^_

luciaalmeida : _Eu mesma não tenho nenhum problema com sangue [amém õ/]. Não gostei muito de Lua Nova porque o Edward aparece pouco xD. Eu sei o Sasuke ta realmente muito alezado na minha fic, mas fazer o que? Tem primeira vez pra tudo. PS.: ainda não vi, mas tô louca pra assistir! Beijão e continue mandando reviews *-*_

Babu-chan : _Além de cair eu puxava ele junto comigo x) , IASOASOIASOA, ta aí a continuação :*_

Juh Hyuuga : _Uma dica: O Neji não é um vampiro na minha fic. Você vai entender melhor nessa cap. ok? ;)_

Lust Lotu's : _Também amo³ NejixTen ^^ . E leia 'Crepúsculo' porque é lindo e viciante demaaaaaaaaaaais *-*. Espero que goste da continuação!_

Giovnna : _Só pensei em Neji enquanto lia os livros da série, e aí veio a idéia da fic :D. Que bom que você está gostando tanto da minha fic, você não faz idéia de como os comentários e os elogios incentivam fic-writes a continuar \o/ , beijo ;*_

_**Deixem reviews, apertem 'Go' e façam uma escritora feliz o/**_


	6. Lenda

Eu e Gaara voltamos para perto do nosso grupo. Apesar de minha curiosidade só ter aumentado e ele não ter me contado direito se ele estava falando da família de Neji e da família dele também, eu decidi deixar um pouco para lá, eu tentaria outra vez mais tarde, e se não desse certo? Bom, minha única saída seria falar com Neji, mas mesmo que eu levasse um fora do Hyuuga não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

Já começava a escurecer na reserva, e quando nos aproximamos do pessoal, Gaara disse que precisava ir pra casa, seu pai devia estar preocupado e ele havia combinado de sair com uns amigos. Então ele me abraçou bem forte - esmagando meus ossos completamente - e rindo da minha cara de _dor_, ele saiu para longe de todo mundo. Depois que o perdi de vista fui me juntar aos outros que me esperavam perto de uma fogueira, deve acrescentar que foi completamente confortável sentir um pouco de calor em meio à tarde fria.

- Quem era o ruivo que estava com você? - Ino me surpreendeu com esta pergunta quando me sentei ao seu lado na areia.

- Ah, um amigo meu que mora aqui na reserva. - respondi

- Qual o nome dele? - Sakura perguntou. É incrível como ela não consegue ficar na dela nem por um segundo, mesmo não sendo tão inconveniente às vezes.

- Sabaku no Gaara. Conhecem?

- Sabaku no Gaara? - Ino perguntou - Interessante, já escutei esse nome em algum lugar! Mas deixa pra lá. O que interessa agora é na relação entre vocês dois! - e abriu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Como é que é? - disse com cara de quem não entendia nada

- Não tente nos enganar, Mitsashi, sabemos que você tem algum interesse nele. Você passou praticamente toda a tarde do lado dele.

- Mas eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de entrar nessa água fria, e ele queria falar comigo... Então eu fui.

- Certo, a gente vai fingir que acredita e você promete que qualquer informaçãozinha que conseguir, vai passar diretamente pra mim. Combinado? - ela estendeu a mão.

- O que aconteceu com você? - com minha famosa carinha de interrogação - Por acaso quer ficar com outro pelas costas do Shika?

- Shii! - ela colocou o indicador em cima dos lábios - Eu não suporto mais ele - sussurrou - Só quer saber de dormir a tarde toda quando eu chamo ele pra sair um pouco comigo. E quando o idiota do Uchiha chama ele pra surfar ou pra assistir o jogo na casa dele...

- Ei! Não chame o Sasuke-kun de idiota! - Sakura praticamente gritou, fazendo todos se virarem na sua direção, inclusive... O Sasuke. O que a deixou muito mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Parabéns, testuda. - Ino falou - Agora vê se fala mais baixo, por favor. - e depois que todos voltaram a conversarem novamente é que a loura continuou - Mas sabe, Tenten, eu não quero alguém que me ignore, esse tal de Gaara parece ser um cara bastante compreensivo, carinhoso... Se vocês são amigos mesmos, assim como você diz, e ele já age desse jeito contigo, ai, ai, sortuda vai ser a namorada dele - apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos que se encontravam sobre os joelhos.

- Então... Você e o Shika... Terminaram? - perguntei um pouco triste pela Ino

- Aham - respondeu com a mesma cara pensativa que se encontrava antes. Sakura a abraçou fornecendo todo seu apoio, gesto imitado por mim, o que ajudou Ino a se animar mais, e depois disso nenhuma de nós tocou mais no assunto. Escutamos um garoto de nome Kiba tocar violão para nós e depois ouvimos as histórias de terror que foram contadas por Shino... E que acabaram virando comédia com Kiba do lado caçoando do modo como o amigo contava tudo.

Aquele dia foi muito bom, me fez esquecer completamente dos meus problemas, e até mesmo da situação em que me encontrava em relação à história que Gaara me havia contado.

**xXx**

As meninas pararam o carro em frente à casa do meu pai perto das seis da tarde, o horário previsto para minha volta, o que era um bom sinal, se não, meu pai não teria me deixado sair mais. E não tive dúvidas disso depois. Ele me recebeu com um sorriso no rosto perguntando como tinha sido meu dia e como havia sido tudo com o Gaara.

- Como você sabe que eu me encontrei com ele lá? - perguntei um pouco desconfiada indo para a cozinha começar a preparar o jantar.

- Bom... Eu... - ele começou a ficar vermelho - Tá bom, eu confesso que o Saori, me ligou falando que Gaara havia ido andar pela praia e que quando voltou para casa havia contado para ele que a tinha encontrado lá.

- Hum - mesmo sem entender o real motivo da vermelhidão do meu pai, eu preferi ignorar, sei que poderia me arrepender disso mais tarde...

Meia hora depois nós jantamos. Ficamos a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, meu pai parecia meio preocupado, mesmo sem querer demonstrar nada. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa haver com o trabalho dele, afinal, quando se é chefe da polícia, é preciso ralar muito. Mas eu sabia que em pouco tempo estaria resolvido e não me preocupei tanto... O que me levou a lembrar que já tinha meus próprios problemas pra me preocupar, como por exemplo, descobrir a verdade por trás de toda aquela confusão com o meu acidente e com a lenda que Gaara me havia contado.

Pelo o que me pareceu, a história que eu havia escutado era uma lenda antiga de Konoha, daquelas que são contadas de geração em geração, passadas de pai para filho e que provavelmente deveria ser conhecida pela população mais velha de Konoha. O que me fez lembrar, quando subi pro meu quarto, que talvez eu encontrasse alguma coisa na internet, em qualquer site sobre a vila.

Entrei no primeiro site de busca que me apareceu na mente comecei a pesquisar sobre as famosas lendas de Konoha. A maioria falava de ninjas, samurais e coisas do gênero. Mas nada que falasse sobre o que me interessasse. Tentei usar os nomes 'Hyuuga' e 'Sabaku', e ver se aparecia alguma informação úil.

Tamanha foi minha surpresa ao encontrar várias páginas sobre o assunto. Cliquei na primeira que encontrei. E nesse site haviam detalhes sobre a batalha que eu havia escutado:

_Há muito tempo, Konoha vivia em perfeitamente bem. Separada por dois lugares: A Vila e a Reserva - onde se encontravam os moradores mais antigos, ou, até mesmo, os que chegaram primeiro às terras de lá. Mas o que a maioria não sabia era que em uma parte daquela reserva vivia um grande e poderoso clã, chamado: Uchiha. Eles eram os responsáveis por deixar Konoha livre de qualquer tipo de ameaça que viesse a prejudicar a todos. Eram poderosos descendentes de ninjas, usando técnicas avançadíssimas de ataque e defesa, sem contar com uma poderosa arma, que somente o clã Uchiha possuía: __**O Sharingan**__. Dizem que todos os membros deste clã possuíam o Sharingan, mesmo aqueles que não lutavam. Era uma arma poderosíssima. Especialmente quando o chefe dos Uchiha descobriu uma forma de assustarem ainda mais os invasores. Com algumas palavras conseguiam retirar o espírito de seu corpo e tornar mais fácil o modo de lutar e o modo de se esconder. Mas com uma condição: O espírito não poderia permanecer mais de 48 horas longe de seu corpo, ou desapareceria para sempre. Segredo que durou muito pouco. Uma outra família que vivia nesta reserva, chamada Sabaku conseguiu descobrir este maravilhoso poder dos Uchiha e queriam ele a todo custo. Mas como conseguir retirá-lo se ele era passado de pai para filho? Um deles achou uma resposta. Enqüanto o chefe do clã Uchiha saía de seu corpo para uma pequena luta, Sabaku no Taomi, filho do chefe do clã dos Sabaku, cortou o pescoço do Uchiha e arrancou seus olhos, que ainda continham o Sharingan. Com isso, o espírito não pudera retornar e em dois dias sumiu. Conta ainda a lenda de que o Sabakus conseguiram - por meio de uma pequena cirurgia - colocar os olhos do clã Uchiha em Taomi. E na calada da noite, os Sabaku conseguiram matar a maior parte do clã Uchiha, deixando só mulheres e crianças vivas. Que sem ninguém para treiná-los com os poderes do Sharingan foram perdendo isso aos poucos. Enquanto os Sabaku conseguiram tornar o Sharingan parte de sua linhagem. E viverão desse modo durante anos. Mas a paz sumiu com a chegada de visitantes com poderes igualmente grandiosos, mas eles possuíam olhos cor de pérola. Até hoje acredita-se que o nome da família visitante tenha sido a Hyuuga. Eles chegaram e tentaram se estabelecer na cidade, e conseguiram, mas se permanecessem longe dos Sabaku. Dizem que 2 anos depois eles foram embora... E nunca mais voltaram._

Ao terminar de ler a matéria sentir um medo incontrolável. Será que isso era apenas uma lenda inventada por alguém para entreter as pessoas ou era verdadeira?

No rodapé do site vinha explicando que não eram fatos reais, mas estava um pouco difícil de acreditar, especialmente depois de ter visto Neji parando o carro com as próprias mãos. Tentei me acalmar, mas sem sucesso, então abri minha caixa de e-mails e encontrei a resposta da minha mãe:

_Oi Querida,_

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando de Konoha, realmente fiquei preocupada com a sua reação, mas graças a Deus deu tudo certo. Ah, o time do Kakashi ganhou o último jogo, então ele não é ruim! Mas você está se agasalhando bem? Está tendo cuidado com a chuva? Não me deixe preocupada Tenten! Se não trago você de volta!! _

_Beijos e Abraços enormes,_

_Mamãe._

Eu disse que ela estaria preocupada, imagino o estado dela se eu não tivesse lhe mandado nenhuma notícia minha... Decidi não respondê-lo. Não por maldade, mas porque no momento não me sentia tão bem assim, e precisava de um belo, e longo descanso.

Desliguei o computador e deitei na minha cama, ainda tentando processar tudo o que me havia acontecido até agora. Será que aqueles eram os possíveis ancestrais dos Hyuuga? Ou será que eram... eles mesmos?!

* * *

_Gente, olha eu aqui de novo :D. A história a partir daqui vai começar a ficar muito mais emocionante! Vocês possivelmente vai adorar ^^_

_E não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo virá bem maior. Só que escrever essa lenda não foi muito fácil. Ficar com os olhos vermelhos e os dedos doendo não é lá tão bom S:. E mesmo assim acho que nem ficou muito bom. Mas cabe a vocês me dizerem o que acharam. ;)_

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Plii-Chan : _Que honra ter você aqui novamente, :). E que bom que está gostando de ler! Eu também acredito que a partir daqui as coisas comecem a fazer mais sentindo pra você. E sim, existe uma chance de eu deixar a Ino com o Gaara. Mas calminha! É só uma idéia por enquanto. Algumas pessoas, assim como você, me fizeram alguns pedidos de casais. Então vou olhar a opinião de cada um, e depois resolver o que fazer, pra agradar a todos, certo? Beijão :*_

[_ **OBS.: Se você também tem alguma sugestão pra casal me manda uma review com a sua idéia que eu irei pensar... Ok?! 8) **_]

Babu-chan : _É, acho que na hora do desespero de querer fazer com que todo mundo acredite que um gatinho te salvou com a própria mão... Você não deve pensar duas vezes. [ eu não sei, afinal nenhum NEJI da vida me salvou algum dia, ô vidinha cruuel T.T ] . Eu sei que tô deixando todo mundo com várias '?' na cabeça... Mas fiquem calminhos... A partir daqui as coisas vão começar a ficar mais claras pra todo mundo. Já me pediram muito pra fazer a continuação como 'Lua Nova' e 'Eclipse'. Isso são projetos futuros que eu ainda estou vendo se realmente escrevo, se misturo com essa história ou se simplismente deixo pra lá. É só ficar ligada nos capítulos... Pode ser que eu dê uma pista. Ok? ;]_

Lust Lotu's : _Verdade, eu não quero revelar tudo de uma vez, assim perde a graça. Mas eu também não quero imitar tudo na sequência lógica da Sthephenie. Como você já deve ter notado, várias coisas estão diferentes, não só os nomes dos personagens... E o lance da Ino ainda vai dar muito o que falar! E em relação ao livro: DE NADA :D. OAISOAISIAOSI, muita gente que lê simplismente vicia. Você vai entender quando terminra de ler. Beijos ;*_

luciaalmeida : _Garota Danada, entrando no PC sem permissão O: OAISOISOAISOIAOSI, você não é a primeira que me pede isso, e tenho tentado atender a todos os pedidos, e assim que puder dá uma olhada na história aí de cima e me fala o que achou, tá?! :*_

Mitsashi-MahH : _Ta aí a continuação. Espero que goste :}_

_Então é isso... Obrigada **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO** a todos vocês que lêem minha humilde ficzinha e que deixam uma review, e obrigada a aqueles que lêem e não deixam review. _

_E por favor deixem uma **review, **o dedinho não cai _

_e euzinha aqui fico BEM feliz ;D_

_BEEIJOS !_


	7. Ônibus, ave, bosque

Alguns dias se passaram depois da minha descoberta. Além do site que eu havia achado, eu descobri em um livro de lendas que acredita-se que aos poucos o Sharigan foi se perdendo até desaparecer, da mesma forma que os descendentes dos Hyuuga perderam suas habilidades, que até hoje são desconhecidas por todos.

E para piorar minha curiosidade, Neji arranjava vários jeitos de fugir de mim. Sempre com várias desculpas como _"Não posso perder tempo com besteiras inventadas por você, Mitsashi"_ ou _"Tenho que ir"._ Eu já estava começando a me sentir muito irritada com tudo aquilo! Como ele queria que eu o deixasse em paz se ele me salvou da **morte**?!

E a sorte também não ajudava muito... Tentei falar com ele em particular, mas sempre que pensava que o encontraria sozinho, ele estava acompanhado por um dos irmãos. Mas as vezes, a nosso sorte pode acabar mudando...

- Tenho um comunicado para vocês - nosso professor de Biologia começou - Amanhã faremos um passeio ao zoológico da região, que fica a apenas alguns quilômetros daqui. Nas duplas que estão agora, vocês irão escolher qualquer animal que encontrarão lá e juntos farão um relatório sobre o que começamos a estudar ontem em relação ao ecossistema, alguma dúvida?

Escutei Neji soprar um "Maravilha" enquanto parecia muito mais nervoso do que costumava estar.

Foi aí que percebi que essa seria a minha oportunidade de tirar de Neji a verdade, ou, quem sabe, parte dela. Faria o possível para não irritá-lo e ao mesmo tempo tentar obrigá-lo a me contar tudo. Não queria usar chantagem, sempre achei isso um golpe muito baixo. Então decidi que era melhor usar a velha e boa conversa. Podia ser que funcionasse.

Quando a aula acabou, Neji mais uma vez saiu antes que eu pudesse ter notado sua ausência. Mas como já estava acostumada com tudo aquilo a única coisa que pude fazer foi ignorar seus atos como sempre faço.

- Tenten! Tenten! Tenten! - Sakura gritou meu nome pelos corredores do colégio enquanto eu saia da sala - Preciso da sua ajuda!

- O que foi que aconteceu? Alguém se machucou? - do jeito que ela foi me chamar, alguém só podia estar ferido.

- Não, sua boba! Eu quero que você me ajude a escolher o meu vestido pro baile! - e abriu aquele seu ENORME sorriso - Por que você imaginou que alguém estivesse machucado?

_"Porque do jeito que você veio feito uma histérica, foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar!"_ - cogitei a possibilidade de responder isso, mas pensei duas vezes e decidi que era melhor calar logo minha boca antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira - Não sei, Sakura, mas quando é que você vai provar os vestidos?

- Este fim de semana! A Ino vai provar o dela também.

- Tudo bem, aonde nos encontramos?

- Bom, nós não vamos nos encontrar em nenhuma loja de Konoha, estamos pensando em ir pra uma pequena vila perto de Konoha que tem uns vestidos completamente maravilhosos. - tive uma ligeira impressão de que os olhos esmeraldas dela brilharam. - E queremos saber se você gostaria de ir conosco para lá, também. Diz que vai! - começou a fazer beicinho.

- Eu preciso falar com meu pai primeiro. Então amanhã eu te dou uma resposta, pode ser?

- Tudo bem! Tchau, Tenten! - e foi em direção à próxima aula que teria naquele dia.

Na verdade, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir para outro lugar e passar o dia todo olhando as meninas vestirem diversos vestidos. Preferia ficar em casa, tentando falar com o Gaara, tentando fazer ele me contar tudo. Mas eu sabia que não iria ser nem um pouco fácil.

**.-XxX-.**

Eu estava dentro do ônibus, esperando Neji chegar. Todos estavam mais do que ansiosos com aquele passeio, e não foi só a minha turma que estava indo ao zoológico. Mais um ônibus se posicionou atrás do nosso. Mas eu não estava nem aí pra isso, minha maior preocupação ainda estava relacionada com tudo o que descobri, e ainda precisava de uma confirmação.

Tinha decidido que quando estivéssemos bem longe de todos, eu começaria a perguntar para ele sobre o acidente, tentando tirar alguma coisa dele, se não funcionasse de primeira, eu falaria da lenda. Se nada disso desse certo... O jeito era me dar por vencida. Coisa que estava longe de acontecer.

Faltavam poucos minutos para os ônibus partirem e eu já não aguentava mais esperar por Neji. Será que ele iria faltar? Mas antes que eu pudesse mostrar qualquer sinal de impaciência, ele apareceu. E veio se sentar do meu lado.

- Já escolheu que animal vai querer para o relatório - ele me perguntou com o costumeiro mau-humor.

- Ainda não - respondi um pouco indecisa - Queria esperar você chegar pra resolver.

- Não me importo. Escolha um qualquer e vamos acabar logo com isso. - voltou o olhar dele para a frente do ônibus, mostrando uma impaciência enorme.

E depois dessa resposta dele, eu simplesmente não me segurei, e no meio de tanta confusão e raiva eu gritei:

- Qual o **seu** problema?! - todos no ônibus voltaram seus olhares para mim, mas eu não liguei... Diferente dele.

- Ficaste maluca?! - ele sussurrou

- O que? - falei em um tom mais baixo - 'Ficaste'? Vem cá, em que época você ta ein? - foi aí que a ficha caiu. _Época_. Essa era a palavra-chave pra tudo o que eu precisava. Se não estivesse enganada, tudo estava claramente certo. A família Hyuuga que eu li na internet, era a mesma que estava morando em Konoha. Só podia ser isso. E se ele não me contasse agora toda a verdade...

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou percebendo minha cara pensativa

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Sei o que... Ta acontecendo. - gaguejei

- Como assim?! - ele se sobressaltou. Me pareceu mais assustado que o normal.

Eu não pude continuar por causa do professor que estava conversando com a turma, dando algumas instruções de como deveria ocorrer tudo quando chegássemos lá. Quando ele terminou e o motorista deu partida, Neji se aproximou de mim e encerrou o assunto dizendo:

- Quando chegarmos lá... Conversaremos melhor. - e ficou calado o resto da viagem.

**.-XxX-.**

Descemos do ônibus e ficamos parados junto do nosso grupo enquanto o professor terminava de conversar com os motoristas. Olhei para o Hyuuga do meu lado e ele continuava com o semblante sério, isso até perceber que eu o estava olhando, por isso me mandou aquele olhar do tipo "_Espera um pouco_"_. _Voltei dos meus pensamentos quando escutei a voz do professor:

- É o seguinte, pessoal - ele ficou na frente de todo mundo - Aqui - apontou para uma mesa com várias pranchetas e canetas empilhadas uma em cima da outra - é onde vocês irão anota as informações mais importantes sobre cada animal, para depois fazerem o relatório. Lembrando que não podem escolher o mesmo animal que outra dupla, certo? - depois de receber a confirmação da maior parte dos alunos, o professor nos liberou.

Todo mundo saiu correndo procurando chegar primeiro perto de algum animal, mas eu e Neji andamos devagar, sem pressa nenhuma. Apesar de eu estar me mordendo de curiosidade.

Então cheguei perto de um pássaro lindo, que chamou bastante minha atenção. As penas dele eram azuis, bem claras, e em algumas partes, brancas. Me virei para Neji, como que esperando pela confirmação dele em relação à minha escolha e recebi um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

- Eu achei muito bonito - falei

- Ele é bastante diferente dos outros - Neji disse

- Eu gosto do diferente. - respondi esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas como ficou calado, eu continuei - Você não?

- Nem sempre. Na maioria das vezes, ser igual a todo mundo pode ser melhor.

- E qual seria a graça de ser igual a todo mundo? - olhei para ele de forma repressora.

- Não sei, talvez os outros te achassem mais normal.

- E quem liga pro que os outros pensam?

- Você ligaria se pudesse ouvir - ele falou baixo, mas foi o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

- Como disse?

- Nada! Comece a anotar tudo para voltarmos logo para o ônibus.

Eu não fiz nada do que ele havia me pedido. Parei de frente pra ele enquanto olhava bem fundo nos seus olhos, queria mostrar pra ele que eu não estava com medo de nada e não iria desistir tão fácil assim de receber uma resposta.

- Não vou fazer nada - eu disse cruzando os braços - até você me contar o que realmente está acontecendo!

- Tem alguma teoria? - ele se sentou em um banco próximo

- Soube de umas histórias... Sobre a sua família.

- São velhas lendas, porque o meu clã foi um dos primeiros a chegar em Konoha. Então inventaram tudo.

- Chega, Neji! Eu não aguento mais ouvir você mentindo pra mim! Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa! Eu sei porque eu vi tudo o que você fez naquele dia do acidente, eu sei porque eu lembro dos seus olhos brilhando, eu sei porque... Eu sinto que tem alguma coisa muito errada aqui.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não iria me mostrar fraca daquele jeito... Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, deveria estar tomando uma decisão muito grande, pois logo disse:

- Venha aqui - ele pegou a minha mão e me guiou para longe da ave. Na verdade só vim perceber que estávamos longe demais quando ele me arrastou para dentro do bosque, uma áre onde vivem alguns veados e mais para dentro, leões. Uma área perigosa, mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, eu sentia que com ele, eu estava **segura**.

**.-XxX-.**

- Me prometa uma coisa - ele pediu assim que ficamos dentro da clareira - O que vai ouvir a partir de agora... Não deve chegar nos ouvidos de _ninguém_. Me ouviu?!

- Sim. - eu tremia da cabeça aos pés, Neji me parecia mais sério do que nunca, talvez eu descobrisse alguma coisa realmente muito valiosa, e essa coisa poderia me aproximar mais dele... Ou poderia nos afastar ainda mais. Só que mais nada, além da verdade por trás de tantas mentiras, importava agora.

Neji ficou andando em círculos ao meu redor, parou atrás de mim e começou a me perguntar:

- Me conte exatamente como descobriu sobre as lendas.

Eu prendi a respiração, não sabia se seria certo contar sobre o Gaara. Se a história sobre as lendas fossem verdadeiras, provavelmente Neji e Gaara não seriam tão amigáveis assim... Mas como não tinha certeza se tudo era a verdade e como eu não queria mais ter segredos com o Hyuuga, confessei:

- No fim de semana que eu fui para a reserva com todo mundo, me encontrei com... Um velho amigo meu que mora lá... Ele passeou comigo pela praia e começamos a conversar. E como ele conhecia tudo sobre lá, eu resolvi perguntar porque você e sua família nunca eram convidados ou nunca apareciam por lá. Ele me explicou muito rápido, eu não entendi muito bem, e ele achou melhor não abrir muito a boca, então... Quando cheuei em casa, fui pro meu computador e pesquisei. E encontrei um resumo sobre toda a história.

- Eu fico feliz que seja leal com esse seu suposto amigo, a ponto de não querer dizer seu nome. - logo após dizer isso se aproximou de mim e sussurrou na minha orelha - Muito nobre de sua parte.

Senti meus pêlos da nuca se eriçarem, uma sensação diferente e completamente nova pra mim.

- Mas e então - procurei permanecer firme - vai me contar o que...

- É tudo verdade - ele me interrompeu. - O que você viu no dia do 'acidente' - ele parou de frente para mim - foi verdade, eu realmente parei o carro com a mão - Tudo o que a lenda que você leu contou é a mais pura verdade. E provavelmente seu amiguinho seja parte desta história também.

- Não encontrei nada que falasse sobre os poderes dos Hyuuga. Me conte. Por favor!

- Nós Hyuugas - ele começou indo se encostar em uma árvore bastante afastado de onde eu estava antes, me deixando parada no meio da clareira do bosque -, somos muito rápidos - e no segundo seguinte ele estava do meu lado de novo -, somos fortes - segurou o tronco de uma das árvores próximas a mim e a jogou para longe, não pude conter minha surpresa e arregalei os olhos - e ficamos mais fortes e mais rápidos, além de obter outras fontes de poder quando ativamos o _BYAKUGAN_. - Foi aí que os olhos pérolas ficaram mais brancos ainda e ao lado deles apareceram veias. Tudo estava mais do que claro pra mim. - É por isso que eu odeio o diferene. Eu sou um... Um... MONSTRO! - ele parecia completamente descontrolado!

- Neji, você não é um monstro! Pelo amor de Deus, você é lindo! - tentei ajudá-lo.

- Lindo?! LINDO?! Como você pode achar um assassino lindo?! Para sobreviver precisamos retirar a energia de outros seres vivos - ele se acalmou mais - Meu pai fez um trato com todos da família... Só podemos retirar a energia de animais, mas perder o controle possuindo o Byakugan... É fácil demais! Um sentimento de raiva, ódio, pode acabar com a vida de uma pessoa e acabar com o nosso segredo. Por isso quero que fique longe de mim!

- Mas eu não quero! - gritei - E eu não vou!

Ele gritou muito alto, tão alto que precisei tapar meus ouvidos, sentindo que logo poderiam explodir, e antes que eu pudesse perceber o que acontecia vi que ele corria furiosamente na minha direção.

**.-XxX-.**

_Ta aí pessoal :)_

_Mais um capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês. Espero que gostem dele, e já vou avisando que o próximo capítulo vai vir maior!_

_Gostaria de pedir que vocês fossem bem generosos e deixassem reviews para esta humilde criatura que vos escreve! Acreditem a opinião de vocês é muito importante._

**Respondendo as Reviews**

Babu-chan : _Que bom que gostou da Lenda. Realmente foi a parte mais difícil de se fazer, eu tive que abusar da minha imaginação pra conseguir criar essa história, mas com base no livro [Crepúsculo]. Tomara que goste dessas revelações ;]_

luciaalmeida : _Sim, a Tenten agora vai ter uma conversa muito séria com o Gaara e com o Neji, vai tentar descobrir o que é que ta acontecendo porque eu sei que não é só ela que ta confusa. Vocês leitores devem estar bastantes curiosos também, não? P.S.: Breaking Dowm é ótimo *-*_

Lust Lotu's : _É, as revelações tão começando a fazer sentindo a partir de agora, a história é meio de suspense mas a gente tem que colocar uma comediazinha no meio XD. Obrigada, eu fiz a lenda pensando em vocês mesmo, tentando deixar tudo claro. Quanto a Temari, eu já sei o que vou fazer com ela, então não se preocupe, ela vai ter um importante papel na minha FF. Esse livro é o melhor vício do mundo, pode crer ^^_

Plii-Chan : _Amigona! Tudo bom? :D, sim, sim, separei o Shika da Ino [/sou muuuito má u_u]. Sou que nem você, aceito de tudo numa fic, só não aceito que o Neji e a Tenten fiquem separados, pra mim não existe casal mais perfeito *-* . beijão pra ti também! P.S.: Cadê a continuação de _**_Konoha Gossip, _**_quero a continuação ein? (;_

Mitsashi-MahH : _Tomara que goste. Beijos :*_

**_Queria agradecer_**_ a aquelas pessoas que tiveram a bondade de manda uma review pra mim. Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz! Adoooro receber uma review, por isso se você quer ver cada vez mais e mais cap. desta FF, manda um review também..._

_**A mão não cai :D**_

_BEIJOS ;*_


	8. Confusa

- Tenten!

Acordei completamente assustada com a voz que tinha me chamado. Olhei ao meu redor, completamente transtornada. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?! Onde eu estava?! Onde estava **Neji**?! Percebi em pouco tempo que estava um pouco suada, e meu coração batia muito rápido. Primeiro pensei que ainda estava no bosque, mas logo me deu conta de que estava longe de estar lá. Perto de mim estava nosso professor de Biologia - que quando me viu acordar pulou da cadeira em que estava pro meu lado -, Sakura e Ino.

- Onde estou? - perguntei me sentindo pior depois de fazer isso.

- Na sala veterinária do zoológico - Sakura respondeu - Foi o lugar mais próximo que encontramos pra te levar.

- Se sente melhor, Tenten? - meu professor perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Mais ou menos... Eu me sinto... - demorei pra responder um pouco, me sentia fraca demais - Tonta. - consegui finalmente dizer alguma coisa.

- Ficamos muito preocupados! - Ino disse - Nunca mais nos assuste assim, sua louca!

Eu me deitei na cama onde me haviam colocado sentindo a tontura e a fraqueza novamente, me fazendo querer dormir de novo. Eu não sabia exatamente o que havia realmente acontecido, e no momento não me sentia muito confortável a ponto de querer descobrir agora.

- Eu vou avisar que já podemos começar a chamar os outros alunos pra voltarmos o mais rápido possível pra Konoha. - o professor avisou, e logo o ouvi cochichar pras meninas - Fiquem aqui com ela.

Não sei como, mas ficamos em silêncio por uns 2 minutos, até que eu comecei a me sentir bem de novo a ponto de conseguir abrir pelo menos os olhos. O cansaço parecia ser mais forte do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Não me sentia tão _sem energia_ desde que inventei de correr uma maratona em Tóquio com o colégio. Passei mais de 2 horas correndo e fiquei de cama por pelo menos três dias, e me sentia incrivelmente igual, agora.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei pra Ino que estava sentada com Sakura em duas cadeiras em frente à cama que eu estava

- Não sabemos ao certo. - ela respondeu - Eu estava dando uma volta com a Sakura pela área olhando os animais, então decidimos te procurar. Mas a gente não te encontrava em lugar nenhum. Te procuramos até no banheiro, mesmo sabendo que era impossível você está lá já que os ônibus já estavam de saída, só que... Ouvimos alguém gritando por nós... E... Quando nos viramos... Era o Neji... - a voz dela ia se perdendo aos poucos, parecia estar mesmo muito assustada. Ino não era uma das mulheres mais corajosas.

- E ele estava carregando você nos braços! - Sakura concluiu. - Você estava desacordada, pensamos que ele tinha feito alguma coisa com você. E foi quando ele nos contou que vocês estavam indo em direção ao bosque e que no meio do caminho, você desmaiou!

- Ligamos pro seu pai, avisando sobre isso. E ele falou que de manhã você tinha se recusado a comer... E ligamos tudo. - ela parecia realmente preocupada comigo - MUITA IRRESPONSÁBILIDADE SUA MITSASHI TENTEN! - o humor dela mudou tão rápido que agora quem estava com medo de alguém era eu!

- I-Ino? - perguntei ainda com medo que o humor dela ainda estivesse **explosivo**.

- Calma amiga - Sakura tentou ajudar, colocando as mãos no ombro da loirinha e levando ela pra fora, e em pouco tempo voltando pra dentro de novo - Desculpa a Ino. É que a uns 2 anos ela sofria de anorexia.

- Anorexia? - perguntei com os olhos arregalados

- É, foi a pior fase da vida dela - Sakura voltou a sentar na cadeira e a olhar pro chão - A Ino sempre foi daquelas que ia pra uma cidade maior só pra comprar a revista sobre moda do mês. Vestia todas as roupas e o mesmo corte de cabelo que as modelos usavam, até deixou de falar com o Shika na época porque a revista dizia que o namoro às vezes prejudicava a vida de uma modelo, run! - parecia ter sido realmente uma época horrível, era perceptível pra qualquer um que Sakura foi a que mais sofreu com a mudança da amiga - A gente até brigou um dia por causa disso tudo, e foi pior. Ela começou a querer perder peso, mesmo já estando magra demais... Em pouco tempo ela já havia sido encaminhada com urgência pra UTI. Ela escapou por pouco! Então depois de perceber a burrada que fez, ela me prometeu que nunca mais iria se submeter a nada disso. E é por isso que ela ficou assim quando a gente descobriu que você não tinha comido nada de manhã e desmaiado por causa disso. Ela quer evitar isso o máximo possível. Espero que você possa perdoá-la. - ela me olhou com os olhos um pouco umedecidos com as lágrimas que já teimavam em cair.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. E fico feliz que estejam preocupadas comigo. Isso é bem legal da parte de vocês - abri um sorriso pra Sakura, que (Graças a Deus) se mostrou melhor. - Mas eu não entendo por que vocês pensaram que eu tinha anorexia.

- Ah qual é, Tenten, você desmaiou, segundo o Neji de repente, e seu pai nos disse que você saiu sem tomar o café da manhã. O que você queria que a gente pensasse? - É, até que ela tinha razão, mas eu não tenho culpa de ter acordado sem nenhum pingo de fome. E me sentia extremamente bem quando sai de casa, na verdade eu me senti bem até a hora em que fomos no bosque...

E então eu me lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu! Tudo o que eu me lembrei até a hora de apagar, ou seja lá o que tenha acontecido comigo. Eu sabia que Neji tinha mentido pras meninas, ele não é besta!

Me levantei bem rápido depois de me lembrar do ocorrido e me desequilibrei e cai no chão, Sakura gritou e correu até mim pra me ajudar. Brigou um pouco por ser apressada demais e me ajudou a sair da sala pra fora. Foi um pouco ruim ter os raios do sol na minha cara, mas eu não podia reclamar. Logo eu avistei os ônibus e uma grande massa de adolescentes dentro de cada um. Me aproximei do meu e com a ajuda do professor pude subir. Avistei Neji sentado onde estávamos na ida.

Me aproximei dele e sentei do seu lado (com um pouco de dificuldade), quando finalmente ele decidiu que eu era um assunto mais importante do que as árvores que podiam ser vistas da janela perto dele, ele começou a falar comigo:

- Se sente melhor? - ele me olhou com ternura, o que eu estranhei um pouco, já que ultimamente eu só tinha recebido olhares ameaçadores.

- Não muito - respondi - Um pouco tonta. E eu até agora não entendi por que! Você estava me contando sobre a sua família e sobre... - eu diminui a voz para que ninguém escutasse - seus _poderes_.

Ele começou a rir, descontroladamente, mas não muito alto. Será que ele tinha endoidado?! O que eu tinha dito demais?

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Do que você está falando?

**O QUÊ**?! Agora quem não devia estar bem era ele! Ele me contou! Eu ouvi e vi! Eu sei que vi! Ele ta me chamando de louca de novo? Feito naquele dia no hospital?

- C-Como Assim? - gaguejei - Você me contou tudo, eu vi você arrancando uma árvore, correndo super rápido e fazendo aquilo tudo dizendo uma palavra... ham... Qual era mesmo? Bi... Bi... _Biofugan_?

Foi aí que ele riu ainda mais alto, ele parecia um louco! Eu não tinha contado nada engraçado. Não fiz piada nem nada! Eu tinha certeza de que vi tudo o que vi! Eu sei que não estava inventando nada, eu tinha certeza absoluta disso!

- Aquela pancada na sua cabeça piorou por acaso, e agora você está tendo alucinações?! - ele continuou rindo, e foi aí que eu não me agüentei.

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ME CHAMAR DE LOUCA?! - em um momento eu me vi gritando com ele, e no outro percebi que por causa da minha fúria tinha me aproximado dele **demais**. Faltavam centímetros para que nossos lábios se encostassem. Mas quando eu me acalmei um pouco percebi que não era só o nervosismo daquilo que estava acontecendo ali. Era como se tivesse uma pequena força naquele pequeno espaço. Como se nossas bocas fossem dois imãs.

Mas essa sensação acabou logo, quando eu me separei dele o mais rápido que pude, apesar de termos ficado sobre aquele 'transe' durante alguns segundos. Ao me endireitar novamente olhei pra ele e percebi que estava com uma cara pensativa. Como se tentasse achar a razão pra aquilo tudo. Porque mesmo que ele me confundisse o tempo todo eu sabia que aquilo não tinha passado despercebido por ele.

O resto do passeio tinha sido completamente silencioso. E eu não me senti nem um pouco incomodada com o silêncio dele como na maioria das vezes.

**.-XxX-.**

Entrei em casa completamente morta. Além de me sentir muito mal, eu ainda estava confusa com o que aconteceu comigo e com o Neji no ônibus. Pior mesmo foi quando meu pai percebeu minha presença e veio correndo me abraçar! Coisa que eu nunca vi ele fazer. Nossa, eu devia ter deixado ele realmente preocupado. Como eu já disse, ele e eu não somos aquelas pessoas que gostam de sair gritando por aí que amam alguém. O que é o que a minha mãe com certeza faria.

- Que susto você me deu! - ele comentou durante o jantar, depois que eu tomei um bom banho e desci pra fazer a comida. - Fiquei muito preocupado.

- Não precisava, pai - eu disse - Realmente eu não devia ter saído de casa sem comer nada, mas eu não estava mal quando estava no meio do passeio. Na verdade eu não senti nada a viagem inteira!

- Sua mãe quase enlouquece quando...

- Você contou pra ela?! - era possível perceber a minha expressão de pânico. Minha mãe transformava pequenas coisas em grandes catástrofes. Uma vez eu caí no chão e ralei o meu joelho, depois de lavar e colocar um _band-aid_ me senti melhor. Mas meu pai inventou de ligar pra minha mãe avisando do ocorrido e ela quase engole ele pelo telefone! Eu ainda lembro dela chegando pra me buscar... Perdi as minhas férias de verão por causa disso. E o pior é que meu pai nunca aprende.

- Eu precisava, filha!

- Ai Deus! Ela deve ta surtando!

- Você precisa se cuidar mais vezes mocinha. Na próxima pode ser que... - ele não pode concluir o que estava prestes a me dizer por que o telefone tocou, eu ia me levantar pra atender, mas ele foi mais rápido. Segundo o que havia me dito antes do jantar, eu não iria fazer nenhum tipo de esforço que pudesse vir a comprometer meu organismo de novo. Mesmo revirando os olhos pra ele (deixando bem claro que eu não precisava disso tudo), não pude realizar a simples tarefa de atender um telefone.

- Ah, oi Kiro - eu escutei meu pai dizer - Não acredito! Tem certeza de que... Ai nossa... - percebi que de uma hora pra outra a voz do meu pai pareceu bem mais triste e nervosa, fiquei preocupada e fui ficar ao lado dele - É impossível acreditar no que você diz... Eu... Eu... - meu pai encostou o braço na parede onde apoiou a cabeça e começou a respirar fundo. Outro jeito de ser do meu pai: ele **nunca** chora. - Certo, eu irei sim - disse voltando a se recompor - Obrigado. - ele colocou o telefone no gancho e afundou no sofá.

- O que foi, pai? - perguntei me sentando ao lado dele - Aconteceu algo grave?

- Aconteceu - ele respondeu olhando fixamente para a nossa mesinha de centro. - O... O Neomi foi morto. - eu estremeci quando ouvi a palavra. Senti meu coração parar de bater por um tempo. O Neomi?! Era inacreditável. Ele era a última pessoa em quem eu imaginaria morto. Ele era o tipo de cara fortão, do tipo valentão. Era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai!

- Mas como?! Como alguém conseguiu...

- Não sabemos - ele me interrompeu - Há alguns dias, viemos recebendo chamadas sobre assassinatos, a maior parte deles tem sido da mesma forma. E o pior é que não encontramos sinais de espancamento, marcas de facas ou qualquer outro tipo de material cortante, nenhum sinal de que as vítimas tenham sido mortas com uma arma. NADA!

- Como isso é possível? Elas simplesmente estão lá estiradas no chão?

- Não, elas estão mais pálidas do que o normal. Elas... Eu não sei explicar, parecem que...

- Que todo o sangue foi retirado?

- Não, não! Nada disso! Cortamos o braço de algumas vítimas e todo o sangue permanecia lá! É estranho demais.

E continuamos prestando silêncio o resto da noite. Meu pai podia não ser um homem de demonstrar, mas ele tinha sentimentos, e eu sabia que naquele momento ele devia está sofrendo demais. Imagino como deve ser a dor de perder um ente querido.

**.-XxX-.**

Estávamos na hora do almoço. Ino e Sakura estavam super animadas com as compras que faríamos no final de semana. Mas eu não me sentia com tanta disposição para sair de casa no sábado. Passar o dia inteiro em uma loja olhando vestidos e mais vestidos é algo que não me atrai. Só aceitei o convite porque descobri que em Suna - a vila para onde vamos - tem uma livraria maravilhosa. Então pensei em dar uma escapadinha bem rápida por lá.

- O que acha disso, Tenten? - fui tirada dos meus pensamentos ao ouvir me chamarem. Percebi que era Sasuke. Fazia tempo que não falava com ele e eu acho que pode ser um bom sinal. Afinal, se ele tem me deixado em paz, deve ter seguido o meu conselho e ter passado um tempo com a Sakura. Ela pode ser meio inconveniente e até um pouco chata e escandalosa, mas é uma das melhores pessoas do mundo!

- Ham... Acho o que do que? - diz se tinha pergunta mais idiota!

- O que acha de sairmos pro cinema na semana que vem? Eu sei que nesse sábado você vai sair com as meninas...

- Parece... Parece bom - respondi dando um pequeno sorriso para ele - que ao ouvir minha resposta abriu um sorriso maior ainda -. Não me importei com o olhar chateado de Sakura sobre mim. Eu já a havia dito que éramos apenas amigos e não passaria de um simples encontro. Totalmente inocente.

- Ótimo. - e voltou a conversar com o Shikamaru.

- Ino - eu chamei a atenção dela pra mim - Quem vai com você no baile? - outra pergunta idiota. Mas eu precisava saber, se ela e o Nara tinham acabado eu achava que provavelmente eles não iriam mais juntos.

- Eu estava pensando em chamar o Kiba - ela deu uma pequena pausa -, mas acho que vou convidar aquele seu amiguinho, o Gaara! - ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- O Gaara?! - perguntei ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Achei que ela só tinha achado ele bonito (e com razão), mas não fazia idéia de que ela estava **realmente** interessada nele. Fiquei um pouco triste por ela quando soube que rompeu com o Shikamaru, mas esse sentimento logo foi embora quando ela me falou da sua atração pelo Gaara. Qual é? Ela acabou de terminar um namoro de mais de um ano e já estava pensando em outro? Eu realmente não entendo essas meninas.

É, ele é ótimo! - então ela se aproximou mais da mesa para ficar mais perto de mim, e sussurrou - E preciso que você me ajude! Tenta falar com ele sobre isso e pergunta se ele gostaria de ir comigo.

- Ah, Ino, eu não acho que...

- Por favor! - ela fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono... E mesmo eu não sendo uma garota muito melosa em relação a sentimentos eu não tive como resisti.

Suspirei.

- Ta. Tudo bem.

- Ai, valeu! - ela me abraçou sobre a mesa, o que além de chamar a atenção de todos por perto, me deixou um pouco sem ar. Mas logo ela me soltou e eu consegui inspirar ar novamente. Quando me sentei na cadeira ouvimos o sinal do fim do almoço tocando.

Me levantei e fui pegar as minhas coisas para a aula seguinte. No meio do caminho vi os Hyuuga conversando junto do bebedouro. Eles pareciam estar bem contentes, especialmente Neji. O que foi uma grande surpresa para mim. Fazia muito tempo que não via ele daquele jeito, com aquele sorriso torto que só ele sabe dar... Parei de pensar nisso antes que acabasse delirando. Ele realmente me fazia mal.

Entrei na sala de biologia e em poucos minutos vi ele entrar. Estava com uma expressão normal, e até sorriu quando me viu. Sentou do meu lado e começou a fazer algumas anotações no caderno. Pelo menos ele não estava afim de conversar o que pra mim foi ótimo. Eu ainda estava bastante irritada com ele. Por que ele nunca me dizia a verdade? Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo por ali e não era nada normal. E mesmo com ele me chamando de louca o tempo inteiro, eu ainda _sentia_ que ele sabia que tudo o que eu falava era a mais pura verdade.

- Por que não vai pro baile? - ele me surpreendeu com essa pergunta. Desde quando ele sabia que eu não ia pro baile?

- Bom... Eu... Eu tenho um outro compromisso no dia.

- Hum... Vai pra onde? - ele me perguntou sem tirar os olhos do caderno

- Vou voltar para Tóquio. Passar o fim de semana com a minha mãe. Ela vai ter voltado junto com o meu padrasto...

- Entendo.

- Como sabia? - decidi perguntar antes que minha coragem sumisse outra vez.

- Como sabia do que? - ele finalmente parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção em mim.

- Como sabia que eu não estaria aqui no dia do baile?

- Eu... Escutei você dizendo isso pros teus amigos na hora do almoço.

- Mas é impossível - eu olhei incrédula para ele - Você estava do outro lado do refe...

- O professor chegou, acho melhor começarmos a prestar atenção na aula - ele desconversou.

Isso me tirava completamente do sério. Mas eu não queria discutir com ele e simplesmente o ignorei. Na aula o professor passou um vídeo para assistirmos, e eu adorei. Acho que as aulas ficam mais interessantes quando temos algo pra ver e ouvir, e até 'brincar' algumas vezes. (Eu sou muito fã de uma boa brincadeira :D).

O professor parou o vídeo e começou a fazer os próprios comentários sobre o assunto. Quando me dou conta há um papel em baixo das minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas na mesa.

_Me diga o verdadeiro motivo de não querer ir para o baile!_

A letra perfeitamente escrita, me fez perceber logo de cara que pertencia ao Hyuuga ao meu lado. Não hesitei em pegar uma caneta e responder à mensagem. Percebi logo a diferença entre a letra perfeita dele e a minha letra horrorosa.

**Eu já lhe disse. Tenho outros planos. Além de que eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida, já que também fica me chamando de louca enquanto sabe que o que eu disse é verdade.**

Ele riu quando recebeu o papel de volta. Uma ação que eu não esperava já que admito ter sido um pouco grossa com ele. Mas não me sentia arrependida. O papel voltou para mim pouco tempo depois.

_Ainda insistindo nessa história? Você é o tipo de garota que não desisti fácil, certo?_

Eu deu um sorriso confiante na direção dele, percebendo que me analisava cautelosamente. E novamente mandei o papelzinho para perto dele.

**Pode apostar que não! Eu tenho certeza de que você está me escondendo alguma coisa, e eu vou descobrir o que é!**

Ele riu mais uma vez, só que de um modo mais sarcástico. E me mandou uma última vez:

_Eu acho que você precisa de um médico!_

Eu ia responder de novo. Mas o sinal para o fim da aula tocou.

Neji me acompanhou até a saída, onde ele foi em direção ao armário dele. Mesmo estando de costas para ele enquanto ia embora, percebi que não tirava os olhos de mim. Era como se desse pra sentir os olhos deles segundo meus movimentos. Aqueles mesmos olhos que fazem os outros morrerem de medo, enquanto pra mim... só trazem admiração.

**.-XxX-.**

_Yo Minna. ;D_

_Desculpem a demora, minha semana foi cheia de coisas e mais coisas para fazer, não tive tempo para me dedicar à fic $:_

_Adorei escrever esse capítulo, espero que gostem dele também . ^^_

**Respondendo as reviews**

luciaalmeida : _Desculpe, Lu, mas o último capítulo eu tive que postar na maior pressa e acabei deixando muito detalhe de lado. Eu adorei Breaking Down por causa do estilo 'Final Feliz' deles. Ficou bem legal! E eu achei que Lua Nova foi muito mais ou menos. O Edward mal apareceu T-T. Beijão pra ti :*_

Babu-chan : _É verdade, eu não queria colocar o Neji como um vampiro. Se fosse assim não teria graça. Todo mundo já saberei o rumo da história e não teriam surpresas e tudo o mais. E quando a idéia apareceu... Nossa, chega vibrei xD OAISOIASIOAISOA. Que bom que gostou :)_

Plii-Chan : _Eu sei de sua paixão por SasuxTen, e eu já lhe disse que estou pensando em fazer um capítulo em sua homenagem com um pouquinho deles. Ele não é exatamente um vampiro, mais pra frente você vai entender. Eu imagino, --' Mas assim que Konoha Gossip for atualizada, eu vou ser uma das primeiras a ler. *-*, beeeeijos._

Lust Lotu's: _Talvez sim, talvez não. Eu ainda tô pensando no que fazer, o próximo cap. já ta pronto, e eu acho que no cap. 10 ele começa a revelar as coisas x). Obrigada por tudo, beijos pra você também. :D_

**ATENÇÃO!**

_Seja uma alma bondosa como às pessoas acima e mande uma review para esta humilde autora \o/_

_DEEEEEEEEEEEEIXA, VAAAAAAAAAAAAAI *-*_

_XOXO :*_


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**ATENÇÃO!**

Gostaria de avisar que a minha fic ficará temporariamente sem atualização, até que eu tenha certeza de que mais de 3 pessoas estejam lendo. Não recebi mais do que três reviews e isso não é um bom sinal. Quem escreve FF's sabe do que eu estou falando. É sempre bom chegar em casa, ligar o computador e encontrar várias reviews lhe esperando. Além de que também é muito bom saber que existe gente lendo sua fic. Mas se eu parar de receber reviews, também irei parar de postar capítulos. Peço desculpas, e principalmente agradeço, a quem está lendo a FF e faz um enorme favor de me mandar review, mas se só elas me mandam, não posso continuar escrevendo. Então é isso... Se eu não receber mais reviews não irei continuar a história.

Obrigado pela compreensão.

**Biia-Sama.**


	10. Suna

Já fazia um mês desde que tivemos aquele passeio. Neji continuava agindo da mesma forma: me chamando de louca. E depois de uns dias quem começou a ignorar tudo aquilo fui eu. Se eu alimentasse cada vez mais as brincadeiras dele, não teria como me controlar. Mas por incrível que pareça, até me sentir melhor daquele jeito, e Neji finalmente parou de me irritar com seus comentários estúpidos sobre como eu devia estar com algum problema de memória. O que eu tinha certeza de que não era isso que estava acontecendo! Afinal eu vi com esses dois olhinhos aqui o que aconteceu naquele dia. Só que com tanta matéria pra estudar tem sido bastante difícil encontrar a solução.

O colégio inteiro estava com a cabeça cheia de preocupação. Ganhar uma nota boa significava mais alívio pelo resto do caminho, especialmente pra mim. Como entrei na metade do ano perdi boa parte das matérias dadas anteriormente e que são bases nos assuntos que estamos aprendendo agora. E eu estava meio perdida, mas com a ajuda da Ino (que mesmo só pensando no baile é uma professora excelente) eu consegui me virar e acho que fui bem, nas primeiras provas. Só falta mais dois dias para essa tortura acabar!

E para _comemorar_ o fim das provas, Ino e Sakura decidiram ir à Suna no sábado. Já era para elas terem ido a bastante tempo, mas tínhamos muitos trabalhos para terminar, fora o bendito relatório de Biologia que tive que fazer com Neji. Não sei como não saí aos tapas com ele ou simplesmente o esganei com minhas próprias mãos. Ele não havia me chamado de 'louca' ou algo parecido, mas me deu várias indiretas do tipo: _"O nome científico dele não é esse, será que nem isso você consegue entender?"._ Vocês não percebem, mas eu tinha conseguido entender o recado dele. Além de louca me chamava de burra! Me segurei muito naquele dia, só que não terá uma próxima vez!

Depois de abandonar tais pensamentos da minha cabeça (lê-se: **Estrangular Neji até a morte**) terminei a prova de História e saí da sala. Ino já havia ido para a floricultura da família, onde trabalhava uma parte da tarde ajudando os pais com os clientes, e Sakura devia estar procurando pelo Sasuke, então fui pra casa, na esperança de tirar um longo cochilo e estudar para o próximo teste.

Mas fui impedida de realizar tal ato por causa de Gaara, que estava encostado na minha caminhonete! Fiquei bastante surpresa em vê-lo ali. O que será que ele tinha ido fazer ali? Será que ele tinha descoberto que eu andei procurando saber sobre a história de Konoha? Ou ele foi lá só pra me ver? Não estava gostando nem um pouco disso:

- Gaara?! - perguntei me aproximando mais dele.

- Surpresa? - ele perguntou sorrindo, pelo menos não estava de mau humor.

- Na verdade, sim.

- Eu vim aqui conversar um pouco. Seu pai me contou que você estava querendo falar comigo. - ele me encarou um pouco mais sério dessa vez, como que pressentindo que o assunto era sério.

- É... Bem, eu... Você quer ir comigo pra casa? - eu sugeri - A gente podia comer alguma coisa e conversava na varanda, é mais agra...

- Não posso. Eu vim com a minha moto e preciso voltar para a reserva em alguns minutos... Então seja breve. - ele se desencostou do carro e ficou frente a frente comigo esperando minha iniciativa, mas eu não sabia se era mesmo o certo a fazer. Aliás ele podia fazer que nem Neji, começar a dizer que eu estava inventando coisas e sair com um sorriso debochado. Eu já não fazia idéia do que falar...

- Olha, é que... - e de repente encontrei uma saída - Você me contou, no dia em que eu apareci na reserva com uns amigos, sobre uma lenda e do nada começou a falar sobre os Hyuuga e...

- Foi você que me perguntou por que eles não apareciam por lá, lembra? - droga! Ele tinha me encurralado e agora eu não tinha mais saída - Deixa isso pra lá - ele disse quando viu que eu não sabia mais o que dizer - A gente se ver por aí. - e se virou para ir embora

Mas eu o parei de novo.

- Você podia me ensinar um dia desses - ele se virou para mim com cara de quem não tinha entendido direito o que eu havia perguntado - A andar de moto. Eu... sempre tive vontade, mas nunca encontrei alguém que pudesse me ensinar. - ele sorriu de novo e disse um "Com certeza" me deixando mais aliviada, ter deixado ele sério não era muito bom. Especialmente envolvendo um tipo de assunto feito aquele. Claro que eu precisava das respostas o mais rápido possível, mas eu também não podia esperar que elas aparecessem do nada, e eu não podia deixar muito claro o meu interesse em tudo aquilo. Eu não sou nenhuma Sakura ou Ino... Esperaí... INO! - Gaara! - gritei mais uma vez. Ele já estava em cima da moto pronto para ir.

- O que?! - ele gritou em resposta. Como eu não queria chamar mais atenção do que aqueles gritos haviam proporcionado, corri até o lado dele.

- Você sabe que no final desse semestre teremos o Baile, não?

- Eu... Eu já ouvi falar. Por quê? - ele respondeu um pouco corado, eu não entendi muito bem por que.

- Bom, eu tenho uma amiga, a Ino, ela tava comigo quando você foi me chamar pra andar pela praia. Uma loirinha que tava de rabo-de-cavalo... Ta lembrado? - Ele pareceu um pouco pensativo por um minuto, consegui perceber que o leve vermelho que cobria o rosto dele havia sumido.

- Acho que sim - ele disse parecendo um pouco desconfortável. Eu realmente não achei que ele fosse aceitar, mas eu prometi à Ino

- Ela ta sem par para a festa, e ela queria saber se você poderia acompanhá-la. Acredite, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e eu acho que vocês podem acabar se dando muito bem! - isso não estava incluído no meu plano, mas acho que falar bem dela pra ele pode ser bom. Vai que ele acaba aceitando e ela fica melhor?

- Eu... - ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e me olhou de novo - Não vai rolar! - então ele colocou o capacete, ligou a moto e saiu correndo pelas estradas que o levariam para a reserva. Fiquei bastante preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com a Ino, ela era uma garota forte e determinada, mas frágil e delicada como uma pétala de rosa. Eu não queria ser a pessoa à dar essa notícia para ela.

Voltei para casa e a primeira coisa que pensei em fazer foi entrar no chuveiro e deixar a água quente cair no meu corpo. Eu estava muito nervosa com o lance das provas e com os outros problemas pessoais (lê-se: Neji) e não queria ficar pior depois de passar horas e horas com a cara no meio dos livros. E depois de me enxugar, colocar uma roupa mais confortável e respirar fundo, fui ler meus e-mais mais uma vez, já estava esperando um bombardeio da minha mãe, brigando comigo por não ter comido direito e ter desmaiado. E adivinha! Eu estava certa:

_MITSASHI TENTEN!!!_

_O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??? ESTÁ TENTANDO SE MATAR??? E O IRRESPONSÁVEL DO SEU PAI QUE NÃO FICA ATENTO NESSAS COISAS???ESTOU PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EM LHE TRAZER DE VOLTA PARA CASA!!! E NENHUM TIPO DE ARGUMENTO VAII ME CONVENCER DO CONTRÁRIO!!!_

_TENHA CUIDADO!_

_MAMÃE_.

Diz se eu mereço tanto?! Não responda!

Minha sorte foi que o computador dela deu defeito e ela estava viajando no interior, ou seja, sem sinal no celular, na semana em que fomos para o maldito zoológico, o que me poupou de sermões sobre como devo me alimentar direito e blá, blá, blá. E a sorte devia estar mesmo do meu lado naquela semana, afinal meu pai havia conseguido falar com ela no dia. Graças a Deus eu ainda não estava em casa. Mas antes que ela ligasse outra vez desesperada por não obter respostas minhas... respondi:

_Calma Dona Mitsashi!_

_Eu estou perfeitamente bem, o problema é que me atrasei e tinha uma viagem muito importante para fazer, e na verdade nem pensei em comer. Além do mais, foi só um pequenininho desmaio... Relaxa, mãe, eu não fui parar na UTI!_

_Beijos e mais beijos,_

_Tenten._

**.-XxX-.**

Na sexta-feira, meu pai e eu fomos à missa de 1 mês do amigo dele, o Neomi. Ele estava completamente arrasado, e também não era para menos. Um dos melhores amigos dele ter sido morto de uma hora pra outra não era algo que o deixaria conformado tão rápido. E eu não o culpava. Mas eu ainda me senti muito intrigada com isso. Alguém morrer sem nenhum tipo de corte ou hematoma ou qualquer outro tipo de indício de assassinato me deixava muito confusa. Fiquei imaginando todo o terror que devia estar causando nas pessoas de Konoha. Na volta pra casa, nos últimos dias, eu via crianças serem levadas pelos pais para dentro de casa - junto de vários protestos vindo delas pra continuarem brincando - sem receber um bom motivo para serem levadas para dentro. E mesmo no meio de toda essa confusão eu ainda conseguia sentir que o perigo era pior do que qualquer um de nós pudesse pensar.

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado e decidi prestar atenção no que o padre dizia. Na maior parte das vezes era algum tipo de comentário sobre como ele era um homem forte, corajoso e ao mesmo tempo com um coração humilde. O que não deixava de ser verdade, já que - segundo meu pai - ele havia ajudado muitas crianças carentes toda vez que viajava para Tóquio.

Mas a atenção de todos se virou para a porta de entrada da igreja onde se encontrava o Sr. e a Srª Hyuuga. Muitas pessoas mostraram medo, alguns até irritação, já que ultimamente corriam na cidade boatos de que os culpados pelas mortes foram eles. E mesmo em frente a tudo isso, os Hyuuga se comportaram como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Hiashi até concordou em dar uma entrevista para a rádio sobre como estava a situação das vítimas encontradas nas últimas semanas. E assim, como todos os outros, ele também não fazia idéia de quem poderia ter cometido tal ato.

Eles se sentaram na última fileira de bancos, já que o resto da igreja estava ocupado. A única pessoa que não pareceu se sentir desconfortável com a visita deles foi o padre. Até meu pai disse que suspeitava de alguma coisa em relação a eles. Mas mesmo que todas as fofocas, que esse povo conta, fossem verdade, eu acho que não me importaria.

**.-XxX-.**

- Não se preocupe, senhor Mitsashi, a gente volta antes das oito! - Sakura tentava acalmar os nervos do meu pai, que ainda se sentia um pouco inseguro de me deixar ir com as meninas para Suna.

- Tudo bem... - ele respondeu ainda um pouco preocupado - Juízo, Ten.

Eu sorri como resposta e me despedi mais uma vez. Ino que estava dirigindo saiu devagar, dentro dos limites da vila. Mas logo acelerou quando já nos encontrávamos na estrada. E para que conseguíssemos voltar na hora combinada, ela dirigiu ainda mais rápido. Já fazia muito tempo em que não passava uma tarde inteira só com amigas minhas, era muito bom me sentir mais livre. Sakura - que estava ao lado de Ino no banco da frente - ligou o rádio e na maior parte do tempo ouvimos músicas românticas. Segundo ela, estava combinando com o seu astral. Pelo visto, a relação entre ela e Sasuke havia progredido bastante, isso era ótimo. Já Ino queria saber sobre a minha conversa com o Gaara, se ele havia aceitado o pedido. Eu estava pronta para lhe falar a bomba, mas eu decidi que era melhor poupá-la de tristeza, afinal, estávamos indo comprar vestidos para o baile, e eu não queria deixá-la decepcionada.

- Ai, é sério, Ten? - ela me perguntou com os olhos brilhando. É incrível como um espelho retrovisor pode ser útil nessas horas.

- É, ele disse que tudo bem. - acho que me senti um pouco mal em ter falado isso, mas acho que seria pior se eu tivesse contado a verdade.

Em alguns minutos a mais, nos encontrávamos em Suna. Era realmente uma cidade encantadora, muito mais quente do que Konoha, mas mesmo assim, bastante agradável. Como as meninas já conheciam a vila, não precisamos perder tempo procurando informações sobre o lugar. E Ino já havia encontrado a loja de roupas de que elas tanto me falaram. Em pouco tempo elas já estavam com vestidos nas mãos.

- Tem certeza de que não vai pegar nenhum desses vestidos? - Sakura apontou para várias roupas próximas a nós.

- Tenho. - tentei convencê-la, mas parece que ela não estava nem aí.

- Então deve ser verdade. - ela se virou e continuou andando pela loja, procurando algum vestido que lhe agradasse, além do que já estava segurando.

- É, verdade o que? - segui ela enquanto tentava entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- Que no dia do baile você vai sair com o Hyuuga.

- O que?! - perguntei completamente transtornada.

Sakura então me explicou que estava rolando um boato pelo colégio de que eu e o Neji tínhamos um caso, e que toda a minha versão de que no dia do baile eu iria viajar era mentira, só para disfarçar meu verdadeiro paradeiro. Mas mesmo com meus protestos sobre como isso tudo era mentira, Sakura não deu ouvidos. Para minha sorte, Ino apareceu e mandou Sakura provar logo o vestido dela, antes que demorássemos demais.

Elas me arrastaram para dentro de um provador, onde fiquei sentada em um banco dando minha opinião sobre os vestidos que escolheram. Sakura disse que estava em dúvida entre um verde tomara-que-caia e um rosa com alcinha. Eu disse que preferia que ela ficasse com o verde. Combinava com o brilho dos olhos dela. Acho que meu comentário surtiu bastante efeito nela, porque no resto do dia não se falou mais no meu suposto encontro com Neji. Já Ino ficou com um azul-claro que contrastava perfeitamente com os cabelos dourados. Elas foram então para a seção de acessórios e sapatos. Eu já estava me sentindo um pouco mal... E me lembrei que por lá havia uma livraria. Poderia ser minha chance de 'escapar'.

- Meninas, - elas olharam para mim - eu pesquisei e descobri que por aqui tem um dos melhores lugares para se comprar livro... E eu queria dar uma passada por lá antes de irmos embora.

- Tudo bem - Ino disse - Mas quando der seis horas, vá nos encontrar no _Sunset_. É lá que vamos jantar e depois disse voltaremos para Konoha. Portanto, não se esqueça!

- Pode deixar.

Ino me ensinou como chegar até lá e em alguns minutos já me encontrava na livraria. Foi muito bom encontrar um ambiente familiar do que ter que passar as próximas horas em uma loja rodeada de roupas e mais roupas.

**.-XxX-.**

Entrei na livraria um pouco mais aliviada por finalmente estar em um lugar ao qual estava mais abituada. Mas mesmo sendo um lugar cheio de livros - que era um dos meus lugares favoritos - não era aquele tipo de lugar que vemos na maioria das vezes. A maior parte dos livros dali eram sobre espiritismo, ou tinham histórias que envolvessem o assunto. Tentei achar algo menos perturbador... E encontrei um livro sobre as lendas mais conhecidas do Japão.

A vendedora era ainda mais assustadora do que os livros, possuía um vestido cinza, bem longo, seus cabelos não tinham uma aparência muito boa, era uma senhora de uns 50 e poucos anos, pelo menos era bem simpática. Eu paguei o livro e saí da livraria o mais rápido que pude. Aquele lugar me dava arrepios. Acho que não era esse lugar que eu havia visto no computador quando fui pesquisar sobre Suna. Dobrei na esquina e só naquele momento me toquei que estava bastante atrasada. As meninas deveriam estar preocupadas, se não furiosas. Apressei o meu passo, mas comecei a achar que estava indo pelo caminho errado. Olhei para trás e pensei que minha mente estava me pregando uma peça: um Volvo prata havia acabado de passar para a outra rua. Ignorei e continuei andando. Passei por um beco escuro e nem um pouco convidativo. Sem saída.

Senti a raiva passando por todo o meu corpo, como eu poderia ter sido tão burra a ponto de ter errado um simples caminho?! Voltei e atravessei a rua na esperança de dessa vez está indo pelo caminho certo. Ao mesmo tempo em que procurava algum sinal de vida tentava achar algum mapa que me ajudasse a encontrar o maldito restaurante. Mas ao virar à leste de onde estava, vi que um grupo de homens havia entrado no mesmo caminho que o meu, a alguns metros atrás de mim. Eu sabia que, mesmo sendo sábado, algumas pessoas saíam para trabalhar. Mas quando passamos por debaixo de um poste percebi que as roupas que usavam eram bastante casuais. Eles não estavam saindo do trabalho.

Eles haviam começado a me incomodar, falavam alto demais e pelos barulhos que eu ouvia eles deviam estar 'brincando' de dar murros uns nos outros, mas parece que finalmente eles haviam notado a minha presença, pois logo ouvi um deles dizendo.

- Ei, garota!

Apressei o passo e fingi que não era comigo que eles estavam falando, mesmo sem ter ninguém além de nós naquela rua. Fixei meu olhar na esquina na esperança de chegar até lá o mais rápido possível. Mas eles foram mais rápidos e formaram um círculo em volta de mim, me obrigando a parar e encará-los.

- Oi! - um deles iniciou o diálogo, mas não um qualquer, pelo rosto pervertido dele eu sabia que na mente dele não se passavam pensamentos muito legais. Tentei me manter calma e tranquila, respondi um 'Oi' de volta e senti que minhas pernas estavam bastante trêmulas, além do meu coração estar batendo freneticamente. Decidi colocar um fim na conversa e procurei uma brecha no círculo onde pudesse passar. Por sorte consegui atravessar a rua e ficar longe deles. Nenhum dos garotos pareceu me perseguir, o que era um ótimo sinal.

A noite começou a esfriar e eu senti os efeitos do vento na minha pele. Tentei puxar minha jaqueta, mas quando não senti nada na minha cintura lembrei que a havia deixado no carro de Ino. Cruzei os braços na esperança de conseguir me esquentar um pouco. Vi um caminhão passar por mim e mais uma vez a rua ficou deserta. Nenhum sinal ou barulho... Isso estava cada vez mais assustador.

Olhei para o céu e percebi que a cada segundo que passava ele ficava mais escuro, olhei para trás para encontrar algum vestígio de nuvem e me deparei com o mesmo grupo de homens me seguindo. O pânico mais uma vez se apossou de mim e eu apressei meus passos, sem olhar para trás. Segurei minha bolsa com força, procurando o spray de pimenta que meu pai havia me dado antes de sair de casa. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser de grande ajuda. Dobrei mais uma vez uma esquina e percebi que dessa vez haviam mais postes, o que poderia significar que talvez algumas pessoas passassem por ali. Durante um tempo não ouvi mais os passos atrás de mim e me virei para ter certeza de que eles haviam ido embora. O alívio foi grande quando percebi que estava certa.

Pouco tempo depois eu estava em uma outra rua com alguns prédios e casas abandonadas, alguns até sem janelas ou portas, mas mesmo com esse cenário desagradável percebi movimentação perto de onde eu estava, me animei mais e continuei a andar. Só que fui parada mais uma vez pelo mesmo grupo de homens que estava me perseguindo anteriormente. Eles saíram de perto de uma dessas casas me pegando desprevenida.

- A-há, te achamos! - um loirinho que eu não lembro de ter visto antes se aproximou de mim, me fazendo pular de susto e medo.

- Foi difícil te achar, mas o nosso desvio ajudou bastante - um homem maior e aparentemente mais forte apareceu do meu lado. Eu estava prestes a começar a gritar por socorro, mas não encontrava voz para isso. Fiquei cada vez mais apavorada. Um deles então me segurou pelo braço, consegui me livrar da mão dele antes que fosse segurada com força.

- Não me toque! - disse na tentativa de afastá-los, mas completamente em vão.

- Não seja assim, gatinha - ele tentou mais uma vez se aproveitar de mim. Mas alguma coisa me fez recuar, tempo suficiente para que minha mão pudesse atingir o rosto dele em um tapa. E antes que eu pudesse perceber o que eu havia feito, percebi que o olhar que era lançado sobre mim era de puro ódio - Sua vadia! Você vai aprender a não se meter comigo! - ele segurou meu braço, dessa vez com bastante força. Era meu fim.

De repente faróis começaram a iluminar o local onde estávamos, olhamos na direção da luz e percebi que não era um carro qualquer. O Volvo prata que eu havia visto antes estava ali, e dele saiu a única pessoa em que eu nunca imaginei encontrar por ali: **Neji**!

Entre - ele me ordenou, com uma voz completamente diferente da que eu ouvia ele usar constantemente. E por incrível que pareça, imediatamente eu me senti segura quando o vi ali. Meu alívio havia voltado quando eu escutei a voz dele mais uma vez. Obedeci o mais rápido que pude e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Notei - dentro do carro completamente escuro - que os homens que tentaram me atacar, recuaram quando ele se aproximou. Logo Neji entrava no Volvo e nos tirava dali o mais rápido que seu carro podia.

**.-XxX-.**

_Obrigada pelas pessoas que fizeram a boa ação de me mandar reviews,_

_não pensem que eu tô sendo chata oui que estou irritada._

_É que nós escritores não temos como saber se a fic faz ou não sucesso, se é agradável ou não, se ninguém fala nada._

_Espero que tenham entendido minha colocação._

**Respondendo as reviews.**

**Lust Lotu's** : Adoro receber reviews suas. São sempre grandes e cheias de detalhes e opiniões. O Neji tem que ser cara-de-pau né? Mas daqui a pouco vocês vão ver que ele faz isso por uma boa causa ;]. É, a Ino e o Gaara vão ter uma participação especial na fic. Minha idéia principal era só basear a história em 'Crepúsculo' mas deixar muita coisa diferente, pra num ficar aquele mesmo _blá blá blá_ de sempre. (Y) abraço (:

**Babu-Chan** : Que bom que está curtindo 8]. A bichinha da Tenten ta sofrendo muuuuuuuuito xD, e deve ter origem brasileira sim, OIASOIAISOAISOIASIOA. beeeijo :*

**steree-chan** : Eu demorei a postar só pra ver se alguém lia alguma coisa, mas como só as meninas aí de cima postaram as reviews eu decidi parar, achei que só elas liam. Por isso é importante vocês leitores mandarem reviews. E acredite, _Crepúsculo_ é perfeito *-* . espero que goste deste cap. beijos ;*

**Sabaku no Hyuuga Bela** : Bom, eu gostaria de te dizer que um simples 'continua' já serve pra mim. Como eu posso continuar algo se eu não sei quem ler ele, não é? Então procura um tempinhozinho quando terminar de ler pra comentar alguma coisa, ta bom? ^^

**Debora Hyuuga** : Recebi uma quantidade razoável de reviews, não é exatamente o que eu espero mas serve pra continuar... que bom que está gostando. beeeeijos :*

**Luk** : Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Ta aí a continuação. Beijão ;*

_Eu espero conseguir um número maior de reviews da próxima. OK?_

_BEEEIJOS PRA TODOS :*_


	11. Você O quê?

Tudo estava escuro no carro de Neji, mas isso não era o que mais me assustava no momento. O marcador de velocidade do veículo mostrava que estávamos a mais de 200 km/h, além de que ele passou por todos os sinais vermelhos. E mesmo que eu implorasse quase que o tempo inteiro para ele diminuir, parecia que eu não havia dito nada. Segurei o banco com força e respirei fundo, nunca gostei de nada que fosse muito rápido. Mas mesmo com tudo isso, eu estava me sentindo bem melhor do que antes, mais segura. Com esses pensamentos em mente, eu não estava nem aí para onde estávamos indo. Só que então olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e percebi que já passava mais de seis e meia. As meninas definitivamente iriam me matar por estar tão atrasada ou então imensamente preocupadas. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos. O momento não era o mais agradável, mas também não era o pior.

- Precisa se encontrar com suas amigas? - ele perguntou percebendo minha preocupação. Eu soltei um simples "uhum" mas não voltei a olhar para ele. Apesar de estar bem mais calma, eu ainda estava em choque. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu ainda procurava entender o que realmente havia acontecido. Mas eu sabia que nada disso faria com que aquelas imagens horríveis saíssem da minha cabeça, e - não sei por qual motivo - olhei pra Neji. Foi só nesse momento que percebi que ele estava irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo tranquilo.

- Algum problema? - perguntei.

- Sim. - ele respondeu em uma rapidez e de forma tão simples que eu não me preocupei em perguntar o que extamente o incomodava. Voltei a ficar em silêncio outra vez, mas sem tirar meus olhos do rosto dele. A pouca luz dos postes que passávamos pelo caminho era o suficiente para ver o contorno do seu rosto, que estava bastante concentrado na estrada.

- Tenten. - ele me chamou, me deixando surpresa.

- S-Sim? - disse com um pouco de tremedeira na voz.

- Por favor... Me distraia.

- O-O Q-Que? - a surpresa foi tanta que meu tom de voz se elevou um pouco.

- Diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, até que eu me acalme - ele não estava pedindo... ele estava _mandando_.

- Hãn... eu acho que... que a partir da próxima semana, nós... deveríamos... hãn... procurar ficar um pouco longe um do outro.

- O **quê**? - me assustei com a voz raivosa dele e o olhar de condenado que recebi. Pelo visto eu não falei algo que ele esperava ouvir, mas não era ele que vivia pedindo que eu me afastasse dele?

- B-Bom... - respirei fundo me agarrando novamente no banco tentando relaxar e falar com uma voz mais firme dessa vez - Praticamente todas as pessoas de Konoha tem falado que estamos... tendo um caso. - olhei para ele procurando ver sua reação. E que surpresa... ele continuava sério. - E você sabe que esse povo adora inventar uma história. Já vinheram dizer que o motivo de eu não estar presente no dia do baile é porque eu vou passar o dia inteiro com você. - cruzei os braços tentando, inutilmente, me esquentar e virei o rosto para a janela tentando esconder meu rosto, que eu sabia, estava muito vermelho. Mais do que deveria estar.

- Ouvi alguns comentários sobre isso, também - ele respondeu parecendo estar mais calmo.

- Ouviu?! - eu estava me sentindo nervosa, será que disseram isso na cara dele também? - Bem, eles não poderão falar nada quando você aparecer por lá e eu não.

Escutei ele respirar fundo, fechar os olhos e abri-los novamente. Me virei para ele mais uma vez e perguntei:

- Está melhor?

- Pra ser sincero... não. - ele parou o carro de modo brusco de repente e quando me dei conta, percebi que estávamos de volta a rua perto da loja onde as meninas estavam provando os vestidos. - Olha, Tenten... eu... tenho alguns problemas na hora de controlar minhas emoções. - ele se virou para a janela e murmurou baixo, mas o suficiente para que eu ouvisse - Mas não seria de todo mal voltar lá e acabar com eles - olhei para suas mãos e vi que se fechavam com muita força, provavelmente tentando controlar a raiva. Então ele se voltou pra mim novamente - Você estava preocupada com a sua hora, não?

Imediatamente me lembrei de Ino e Sakura me esperando no restaurante e balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele ligou o carro mais uma vez e começou a dirigir - dessa vez em uma velocidade mais aceitável - para o sentido contrário da livraria que eu havia inventado de ir. Me xinguei várias vezes depois disso. Com certeza as duas deveriam estar aborrecidas com a minha demora, olhei mais uma vez pro relógio e vi que já eram cinco pras sete. Além de deixar elas com fome e atrasar toda a viagem, meu pai iria ficar furioso quando percebesse que não chegaríamos no horário previsto.

Logo consegui avistar a placa do _Sunset_ piscando na nossa direção, mas fiquei preocupada com a questão da vaga. Só que para Neji não foi nenhum motivo de preocupação. Ele conseguiu colocar seu Volvo em um espaço que na minha opinião era muito pequeno, sem nenhum esforço ou dificuldade. Saímos do carro e antes que pudéssemos chegar nas escadas do restaurante, as meninas já estavam saindo do lugar vindo na direção contrária a nós. Sakura lançou um sorrisinho malicioso e satisfeito para Ino como se dissesse _"Eu não disse que eles estavam juntos"?_. Mas, felizmente, a Yamanaka a ignorou e veio falar conosco.

- Tenten! Estávamos muito preocupadas com você. O que aconteceu?

- Desculpem - disse - Quando eu saí da livraria acabei me perdendo e atrasando tudo.

- Onde exatamente você esteve? - Sakura perguntou ainda com seu sorriso vitorioso na cara.

- Eu não sei. Não conheço Suna. Mas... graças ao Neji, - fiz um gesto na direção dele - eu consegui voltar pra cá a tempo. Bom... não exatamente na hora certa - falei um pouco desconcertada.

- E já que estamos aqui - Neji completou com uma voz bastante... irresistível -, vocês poderiam me deixar jantar com vocês? - olhei para ele um pouco confusa. Era a primeira vez que eu via ele usando seu 'charme' nas meninas, e pelo que vi, funcionou. Ino ficou bastante vermelha e Sakura quase desmaiou ali mesmo. Não sei como elas conseguiram mas se seguraram.

- Não... não tem problema - Ino gaguejou - Mas é que... Nós comemos enquanto te esperávamos, Tenten. Desculpa, não deu pra segurar.

- Não se preocupem - eu disse - não estou sentindo muita fome. Vamos logo, senão nos atrasaremos.

Fui me virar com as meninas para entrar no carro e voltar para casa, mas Neji nos impediu.

- Eu acho que deveria comer alguma coisa, Tenten, se quiser eu te acompanho aqui e depois te levo em casa, já que eu também pretendo voltar para Konoha ainda hoje.

Eu já ia negar e dizer que ele não precisava se preocupar, mas Sakura, como sempre, inventou de meter o narizinho dela aonde não era chamada.

- Pode ir, Tenten. Eu acho que realmente vai ser melhor pra você. Nos vemos na segunda, então. - ela segurou Ino pelo braço enquanto dava 'tchau' e foram para o carro delas. Isso me deixou em uma situação realmente constrangedora.

- O que você acabou de fazer? - perguntei me virando para Neji

- Te convidando pra jantar. - então ele ergueu o braço na minha direção pedindo para que eu segurasse, e deu um sorrisinho de lado que ele nunca havia usado antes. Mas que mesmo assim, eu adorei. Entramos no restaurante e ele pediu uma mesa para nós dois. Recusou todas as que ofereceram e só aceitou a mesa que era a mais reservada do local. Nossa conversa era realmente séria. A moça que veio nos atender pareceu mais interessada em ficar paquerando Neji do que em me atender. Ela sorria o tempo inteiro para ele e perguntava - insistia - se ele queria alguma coisa. Quando ele respondeu que não estava sem fome e que, na verdade, quem iria comer alguma coisa era eu, ela fechou a cara e me perguntou o que eu queria... muito grossa. Mas mesmo depois de eu ter feito o meu pedido, e ela ter saído da nossa mesa, deu pra notar que ela não tirava o olho do meu 'acompanhante'.

- Por que faz isso? - perguntei depois de sentarmos. Ele fez cara de quem não entendeu e eu continuei - Você fica... deslumbrando as pessoas. É capaz da nossa garçonete estar quase desmaiando na cozinha.

Ele riu.

- Eu ainda não entendi.

- Você não me engana. Não é possível que não faça idéia do efeito que causa nas pessoas.

- E em você? - ele continuou com o sorriso.

- Como assim?

- Eu causo esse 'efeito' em você?

- Algumas vezes - respondi um pouco constrangida. Mas minha confissão nos fez rir, e quebrar um pouco o gelo.

A nossa garçonete voltou mais uma vez para a mesa com a bebida que eu havia pedido. E claro, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de paquerar Neji. Perguntou pela milésima vez para ele se desejaria alguma coisa, mas voltou com a mesma cara emburrada quando ele respondeu que não. E quando novamente ficamos sozinhos ele ficou olhando pra mim, enquanto eu colocava o refrigerante da lata no copo. Mesmo não sendo nada de errado em fazer isso, me senti bastante constrangida com os olhares que ele me dava.

- Para de me olhar desse jeito. - pedi

- Eu não estou olhando pra você, estou... tentando te ouvir.

- Tentando me ouvir?

- Eu cansei de esconder as coisas de você - quando ele disse isso, me senti mais animada. Aquilo só podia ser a confirmação dele de que eu não estava louca e que tudo o que eu vi e ouvi eram verdade. Mas antes de tudo eu queria saber o porquê dele resolver me contar tudo aquilo só agora.

- Vai me dizer por que decidiu isso só agora?

- Eu não aguento mais - ele colocou as mãos na cabeça como que se estivesse confesando um crime. Logo ele relaxou, respirou fundo e aos poucos foi me contando - Olha... eu não sou uma pessoa muito normal. Na verdade nem sei se posso ser considerado uma pessoa - ele riu com o que disse, mas eu permaneci séria. - E-Eu consigo ouvir o que as pessoas pensam - ele gaguejou. E com isso eu me assustei. Se ele estivesse falando a verdade então significava que ele sabia tudo o que eu pensei dele esse tempo todo? - Aquele ali - ele apontou para um senhor atrás de mim e eu segui seu dedo procurando a pessoa de quem ele falava - tem sérios problemas de câncer, já perdeu a esposa e teme preocupar o filho. Já aquela moça - e apontou para o outro lado do bar - abandonou a escola no meio do segundo grau e hoje é desempregada e cheia de dívidas. O rapaz do lado dela, que é um suposto namorado, finge que está do lado dela mas só está esperando a hora certa pra passar a perna na coitada.

- E o que eu estou pensando então? - perguntei, temendo a resposta. E só para fazer o teste comecei a me lembrar do dia do acidente com o carro do Shikamaru.

- Eu não sei, na verdade nem imagino. E é isso que eu não entendo direito. Eu consigo ler a mente de todos mundo, menos a sua.

- Então quer dizer que eu tenho algum problema não é? Novidade...

- Mas é claro que não! - ele se apressou em me corrigir, e para meu espanto ele segurou minhas mãos por cima da mesa, mas tive que separá-las quando senti como elas estavam frias - O problema sou eu. - a voz dele voltou a ficar melancólica - Eu deveria conseguir te ouvir, mas não dá. Não consigo! Deve ser uma vantagem pra você. Naquele dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez no refeitório, eu fiquei bastante concentrado, fiz o maior esforço... mas não deu. - agora eu estava começando a entender por que recebi aqueles olhares dele quando cheguei em Konoha. Só que muita coisa ainda precisava ser esclarecida.

- Então... - comecei a perguntar devagar, tentando digerir cada informação que ele me dera. -, naquele dia... do passeio, no bosque... não foi invenção minha?

- Não. E você não desmaiou porque ficou sem comer. - ele confessou um pouco nervoso - Como eu lhe disse antes, tenho certas dificuldades para controlar minhas emoções. Naquele dia, eu pensei que... podia confiar em você e fui te contando aos poucos e...

- Aquele negoço do bi... bi...

- _Byakugan._ - ele disse abaixando a voz num sussurro.

- Bom, aquilo tudo que você me falou... Era verdade mesmo, não?

- Era, sim. Eu realmente posso matar em questão de segundos. Aquilo que você disse a pouco, sobre eu jogar charme em algumas pessoas... é característico da nossa espécie. - eu ia perguntar do que ele falava, mas antes disso ele prosseguiu - Nós não somos seres humanos, sugamos vidas, mas não somos vampiros. Aquilo que você achou na internet sobre as lendas de Konoha são verdades, e eu não tenho dúvidas de que aquele seu amigo que começou a te influenciar a se interessar por isso também está no meio da história.

- Neji... e existem mais... de vocês?

- Depois eu lhe respondo. Vamos embora, não estou achando isso aqui muito seguro. - ele se levantou de maneira brusca, pegou a carteira e deixou uma nota de 100 (!!) em cima da mesa (mesmo o preço de tudo sendo bem menos), me puxou pelo braço e corremos em direção ao Volvo dele. Meu braço ficou um pouco roxo já que ele não conseguiu controlar sua incrível força. E antes que eu percebesse, já estávamos na estrada de novo.

**.-XxX**-.

- Entenda - mesmo com a velocidade no máximo que o veículo de Neji permitia, ele parecia não está nem aí, enquanto dirigia conseguia desviar facilmente de vários outros carros enquanto conversava comigo, olhando para mim. - Não temos um nome definitivo, em alguns lugares nos chamam de bestas ou até mesmo de monstros. Mas o que realmente acontece aqui é que de algum lugar, surgiu alguém com um poder imensamente incrível. Mas com medo que pudesse morrer antes de deixar herdeiros, essa pessoa selou o poder dele, e deixou guardado. Até que um dia um humano qualquer achou esse selo e sem querer acabou conseguindo todo o poder para si. Aos poucos ele descobriu que além dos grandes poderes que nos são designados, ele poderia ser imortal e precisava recompor suas energias, só que não era da comida que ele estava acostumado a comer. Então ele aprendeu que precisava tirar a energia do corpo de alguém para continuar vivo. Mas uma vez ele não conseguiu consumir toda a energia vital de uma pessoa, e sem perceber acabou passando para ela seus poderes também. Isso ocorre a séculos.

- E você? - perguntei bastante admirada com tudo o que eu estava descobrindo - Como você se transformou?

- Eu nasci por volta dos anos 1800 e onde eu morava estava tendo uma epidemia muito grande de cólera. Minha família estava nas últimas, meu pai morreu primeiro, mas minha mãe e eu aguentamos por um tempo - ele fechou os olhos, eu não insisti para que ele continuasse, falar da família morta devia ser muito difícil - Conseguimos ficar no hospital onde Hiashi trabalhava, minha mãe já não conseguia ficar alerta por mais tempo e antes de morre pediu para que Hiashi desse um jeito de me salvar. E quando percebeu que não me restava salvação... ele me transformou também.

- Mas... Hiashi só transforma quem está em perigo de vida ou...?

- Não. Hinata é uma exceção. Ela era filha dele, e percebeu que Hiashi estava estranho. Quando somos transformados, Tenten, não é simples, ou indolor. Você sente uma dor terrível, uma agonia. Todos nós tivemos apoio um do outro para superar tudo isso, mas Hiashi estava sozinho. E quando Hinata descobriu o que estava acontecendo, e depois de meses insistindo, Hiashi a transformou. Mas a Hina foi um caso especial, a mãe dela e a irmã foram assassinadas anos antes e ela não queria perder o pai também.

- Nossa, a história de vocês é...

- Horrível.

- Não, incrível.

- Acha isso incrível?! - ele soltou uma das mãos do volante e levantou a franja mostrando que em sua testa havia um 'X' - Este é o sinal do nosso selo. Não é uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

- E são todos vocês que podem ler mentes?

- Não, sou eu. As vezes quando nos transformamos, ganhamos poderes a mais, só que nem todos de nós tem essa sorte. Além de mim, Hinata e Naruto são os únicos que tem um poder extra. Ela consegue prever o futuro, e o Naruto consegue transformar o ambiente, controlando emoções.

- Como assim?

- Se você se sente amargurado, triste, depressivo, mas o Naruto se sentir alegre, ele consegue transmitir isso pra você. De vez em quando eu procuro ficar perto dele.

- Mas, se a Hinata consegue ver o futuro... ela me viu aparecer?

- Não. Ela prever o futuro, que é algo que muda de acordo com as nossas decisões. Já o destino é algo mais certo.

- Hum. Só mais uma pergunta...

- Diga.

- Por que você veio para Suna, e como sabia que eu viria se não consegue ler minha mente?

- Eu li pela mente das suas amigas. E quando você finalmente desistiu de me perseguir pra me saber de toda a verdade, eu comecei a sentir que ficar longe de você me faz mal - me surpreendi com a sinceridade dele e arregalei os olhos - Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Se você saísse de Konoha agora, eu acho que morreria, pensar em te perder pra mim é como se... como se...

- Eu também sinto isso - quando percebi, já tinha soltado tudo. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que era isso mesmo que senti durante todo esse tempo.

- Sabe, nós não durmimos.

- Não?!

- Não. - ele sorriu com a minha confusão

- E o que vocês fazem?

- Eu pelo menos, nos últimos 2 meses, tenho visitado seu quarto.

- Então eu não imaginei coisas quando pensei ter te visto lá?

- Não.

- E como você entrou? - olhei para ele e percebi que estava rindo, aquele sorriso torto que agora fazia meu estômago dar voltas. Nossa, o que era aquilo?

- Pela sua janela!

Começamos a rir, era inacreditável. A alguns minutos atrás eu nem desconfiava que Neji me odiava, e agora estávamos nos declarando, mesmo sem eu fazer idéia de que eu o amava esse tempo todo. E mesmo eu não sendo uma pessoa de demonstrar muito meus sentimentos... comecei a perceber que se dependesse de Neji, tudo seria diferente.

**.-XxX-.**

Ele parou o carro perto da minha casa e ficou esperando que eu saísse, mas eu não queria. A volta tinha sido bastante agradável. Passei o resto da viagem contando pra ele meus planos diabólicos para matá-lo. Ele riu muito, e eu confesso que também deu umas gargalhadas.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco?

- Daqui a pouco? - perguntei.

- Ah, então não quer que eu suba pro seu quarto hoje?

- Não!! - quando percebi que havia gritado alto demais, tentei concertar - Quer dizer, se quiser, vou estar... de janelas abertas.

Ele sorriu pra mim e me disse pra entrar logo, meu pai estava muito furioso. Tirei o sinto, desci do carro e fui em direção a minha casa. Olhei para trás quando cheguei na varanda e vi o Volvo de Neji indo embora. Mas eu sabia que provavelmente ele só estava escondendo o carro.

**.-XxX-.**

_UUI, demorei mas atualizei xD_

_Nossa, primeiro quero dizer que adorei saber que a quantidade de pessoas que mandam reviews tem aumentado, e peço para que vocês continuem assim._

_Espero que esse número aumente cada vez mais. _

_E se for o caso de eu não receber mais reviews, terei que interromper a Fic. :/_

**_Respondendo as maravilhosas reviews :D_**

**_lola_**: _Eu ainda vou planejar direitinho o encontro dos dois, prometo que vai ser muuuuuuito bom :). que bom que está gostando. beijos pra você também :*_

_**Babu-chan**: A intenção da Tenten em mentir pra ela foi das melhores... afinal, nunca é bom ver uma amiga sua triste, além de que a Ino acabou com o Shikamaru... Caramba você é vidente? O: OIAOSIAOSAOSIAOIOAIS, espero que goste deste cap. e muito obrigada por acompanhar meu fic desde o começo. ^^ , beeeijão._

_**Lust Lotu's**: Você não faz idéia de como foi ruim pra mim entrar no computador e só encontrar umas 3 reviews. Claro que nós escritores ficamos felizes quando as pessoas adicionam nossas histórias aos favoritos, mas precisamos ter uma idéia de quantas pessoas leem as nossas histórias. Se não, é sinal de que estamos escrevendo só por escrever. E eu queria te agradecer e muito, porque você desde que começou a ler minha fic, nunca deiixou de mandar reviews, e isso é muito importante pra mim, muito obrigada (: . Bom, a história ta meio enroladinha, mas calminha que aos poucos tudo se ajieta. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. beeeeeijos e abraços :*_

_**mycah-chan: **Eu li o livro antes de começar a escrever essa fic, e quando me veio a idéia eu achei simplesmente perfeita. Afinal, a Bella também teve dificuldades pra entender o Edward no começo da história, assim como a Tenten sempre tenta desvendar os segredos do Neji. Assisti o filme depois que os primeiros capítulos estavam prontos e eu só pensei na história. Você acredita que eu inventei a maior parte do rumo da Tenten no cinema? xD. Eu também não consigo ler/imaginar FF's onde o Neji e a Tenten estão com outras pessoas, pra mim eles são perfeitos, se completam *-*. Na minha opinião o Neji e o Edward estão empatados, é difícil escolher o mais bonito u_u' OAISOAIOSAIOASIO. Que bom qye está gostando. beeeeijo :*_

_**tenten: **Fico feliz em saber que está gostando ^^_

_**LuK-sAn**: que bom que você vai me mandar reviews *-*. OAISOIASOAIOSAI, beijos._

_**steree-chan**: Nossa, que bom que você gosta tanta da minha história a ponto de quebrar o PC ^^' [NÃO FAZ ISSO MENINA OO'] . Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que suas amigas também gostam, e diga a elas pra não se envergonharem, só um simples "continua" já me deixa com vontade de fazer cada vez mais por vocês! BEIJÃO ;*_

**_e não se esqueçam..._**

**_eu quero..._**

**_reviews_**

**_reviews_**

**_reviews_**

**_reviews_**

_:*_


	12. Namorados

Bati na porta de casa com medo da reação do meu pai, a noite havia sido longa, especialmente pelo fato de que eu descobri que todas as minhas teorias estavam corretas. Consegui ver um vulto indo até o corredor e acendendo a luz. Logo encarei meu velho e querido pai, bem na minha frente, com uma cara nada feliz. Eu estava encrencada, dava pra ver pela expressão dele, já fazia um bom tempo que ele não me olhava desse jeito. A última vez foi quando eu tinha oito anos e acabei soltando os cachorros do vizinho, só trazendo mais problema pra ele. Mas a culpa daquele vez não foi minha, o Gaara me disse que aqueles animais sofriam por estarem presos, e com pena eu acabei os soltando. Se bem que dessa vez... a culpa era inteira e completamente minha.

- Onde você estava?! - oh oh, esse tom nunca significou boa coisa.

- Eu... as meninas demoraram pra escolher o vestido, pai, acabamos jantando tarde e...

- Não minta para mim, Mitsashi Tenten - eu sei que não é bom mentir pra ele, especialmente porque ele está acostumado a ouvir mentiras dos deliquentes que ele colcoa na cadeia, mas eu não podia simplesmente dizer que Neji me encontrou lá e que passamos o resto da noite juntos conversando sobre o segredo dele.

- Por que o senhor pensa que eu estou mentindo? - perguntei não muito segura de que ele fosse acreditar.

- Entre - ordenou com sua voz autoritária novamente. Passei por ele e me sentei no sofá da sala, estava escuro, mas eu não me preocupava em acender a luz, eu sabia que um belo sermão ainda estava por vir. Ele apertou o interruptor e ficou de frente pra mim, como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Como eu sempre faço quando fico muito nervosa, comecei a brincar com as mãos, olhando para o chão, tentando desviar aquele olhar acusador de cima de mim. - Eu estranhei sua demora, então liguei pro seu celular - olhei para ele me sentindo arrependida, eu havia deixado o aparelho dentro da bolsa e nem sequer me preocupei em avisá-lo da minha demora - Só que você não atendeu. Consegui o número da casa dos Haruno, e por incrível que pareça, ela me disse que você não havia voltado com ela! - ele cruzou os braços e demonstrou mais raiva. Eu mato o Neji! - Aonde você se meteu? Me deixou muito preocupado, Tenten. Você nunca foi a Suna, mal sabe encontrar o caminho da padaria sozinha... - ele caiu na poltrona e começou a passar as mãos pelo rosto, demonstrando um pouco de alívio.

- Desculpe, pai. - olhei mais uma vez pro chão.

- Quem te trouxe para casa? - ele suspirou pesadamente. Eu fiquei com medo de contar a ele a verdade, meu pai já não achava os Hyuuga uma família 'normal', se eu lhe dissesse que havia voltado com o Neji, concerteza ele ficaria ainda mais nervoso. - Mas dessa vez... - ele me interrompeu quando eu abri a boca - fale a verdade.

- Eu... - minha voz começou a sumir, eu nunca tive medo de enfrentar meu pai, mas pelo visto, eu tinha muito medo do que poderia acontecer. - Eu...

- Diga de uma vez! - ele nunca havia gritado comigo desse jeito. Eu confesso que nessa hora, senti meu corpo todo tremer.

- Eu vim com Hyuuga Neji - segurei minha bolsa bem firme, a explosão ia vir agora. Mas para minha surpresa, ele suspirou mais uma vez e pareceu mais calmo. Foi bom não ver ele começar a gritar comigo por eu ter pego carona com ele, e não ter voltado com as meninas.

- Menos mal. - ele respondeu - Só que da próxima vez, procure vim com elas, me ouviu? - eu balancei a cabeça em resposta e fui abraçar ele. Percebi que ele estava mais nervoso do que eu, o susto deve ter sido muito grande. Prometi que nunca mais o deixaria desesperado desse jeito e recebi um beijo na cabeça de volta. Nos soltamos e fomos pra cozinha, abri a geladeira e percebi que estávamos precisando de algumas coisas, e não era o suficiente para que comessêmos bem. - O que foi? - ele perguntou quando me viu olhando para a geladeira.

- Precisamos fazer compras. A geladeira está praticamente vazia - disse fechando a porta.

- Não se preocupe com isso, amanhã você vai ao supermercado, certo? - eu assenti - Bom, vamos comer no restaurante dos Nara.

- Tudo bem, deixa eu só pegar um casaco, o que eu levei hoje ficou no carro da Ino.

- Vá rápido. - subi as escadas o mais rápido que consegui e entrei no quarto escuro. Acendi a luz e abri a porta do meu armário procurando algum outro casaco... sem sucesso. Me virei e procurei nas gavetas da minha cômoda, acabei encontrando uma pulseira que achei ter perdido no colégio e o livro de _Romeu e Julieta_, que por sinal eu ainda não havia terminado. Olhei em baixo da cama e também não encontrei nada, além de muito poeira. Decidi que no sábado eu iria fazer uma arrumação geral no meu quarto, estava seriamente precisando disso. Como última tentativa olhei no banheiro. Abri a tampa do cesto de roupa suja e também não estava lá. Derrotada voltei para meu quarto, procurei o interruptor, mas parei quando me deparei com Neji sentado na minha cama... com meu casaco na mão.

- Procurando isto? - ele perguntou de forma irônica.

- Obrigada - respondi pegando o casaco.

- E então... você acha que demora muito? - ele perguntou se aproximando de mim (perto demais). E pela primeira vez na vida, senti minhas buchechas esquentarem violentamente, além de sentir meu estômago revirando. A última vez que me senti assim foi na volta do passeio no zoológico, quando nos aproximamos da mesma forma.

- A-Acho que não. - gaguejei virando a cabeça para o lado. Ele riu e segurou meu rosto com as mãos, me obrigando a olhá-lo.

- Sabia que você fica linda quando está vermelha? - ele bateu de leve no meu nariz com a ponta do dedo indicador e deu aquele sorriso torto que (eu comecei a perceber) me fez quase cair. - Vá logo, seu pai está ficando impaciente.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar? - tudo bem que eu nunca imaginei que ficaria esperando voltar pra casa e encontrar um garoto no meu quarto, mas fazer o quê?

- Se você quiser. - ele voltou a sentar na minha cama.

Eu balancei a cabeça e saí do quarto, desci as escadas de forma mais lenta e escutei meu pai businando do lado de fora.

**.-XxX-.**

- Vão querer mais alguma coisa? - a garçonete nos perguntou.

- Não, obrigado - meu pai respondeu. Ela se retirou e nos deixou a sós, logo meu pai voltou a conversar comigo sobre sua preocupação. - Você não faz idéia de como foi ruim pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com você.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. Mas é que eu acabei perdida e... no meio do caminho o Neji, então...

- Você já me explicou tudo, só peço que não faça isso novamente.

- Pai? - ele me olhou mostrando que me escutava - Por que o senhor não ficou mais preocupado quando lhe disse que eu havia voltado com Neji? - ele demorou um pouco processando a informação. Então colocou o copo de cerveja na mesa e me olhou sério. Ele já me havia alertado para ficar longe dos Hyuuga, e a sua reação sobre a verdade foi muito estranha em comparação ao conselho que ele me deu. Na maioria das vezes, meu pai nunca volta atrás com sua palavra, pra fazê-lo mudar de opinião é mais complicado ainda. Especialmente quando é alguma coisa que me envolve.

- Bom, - ele começou - eu entendo a sua confusão sobre isso. Te alertei para que se mantesse longe dele e de toda a família, com exceção do pai dele, em caso de problemas de saúde. Mas eu sei que o filho dele é um garoto bom, uma vez até nos ajudou a levar crianças feridas para o hospital. Mas apesar disso tudo, eles nunca foram as pessoas mais sociáveis daqui. E como não os conheço direito, temo o que podem fazer... sei que são boas pessoas - se apressou em falar quando viu que eu iria protestar -, mas como sua mãe sempre disse: é pra confiar desconfiando.

Demos o assunto por encerrado ali. A moça que nos atendeu logo voltou com os nossos pedidos, e com isso começamos a falar sobre outras coisas. Meu pai falou que as investigações sobre a morte de Neomi ainda continuavam, só que sem uma resposta concreta ainda. Eu já estava começando a imaginar que Neji poderia me ajudar nisso, o modo como me descreveram o estado em que o pobre homem foi encontrado, se encaixava perfeitamente na versão do Byakugan. E por falar nisso... Gaara estava me devendo uma aula de como andar em motos.

**.-XxX-.**

- Somos estranhos? - ouvi o escuro falar quando entrei no meu quarto, depois de ter voltado para casa. Como prometido, Neji me esperou.

- Pensei que já soubesse o que os outros falam. - respondi jogando meu casaco em cima da cômoda. Pouco depois dos meus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão, sentei ao lado dele na cama.

- É. Mas, o que você pensa sobre isso?

- Bom... não é qualquer um que me diz que possui poderes paranormais. - ele sorriu de leve

- Não são paranormais. São... _especiais_.

- Pode ser.

- Já está pronta? - ele segurou minha mão e senti sua pele lisa e fria tocar na minha quente. Enruguei a testa ao escutar a pergunta.

- Pronta para quê?

- Pronta para ser o assunto principal das fofocas de Konoha durante um longo tempo.

- Neji, eu não estou...

- Tenten, - ele se virou para mim - eu estou falando do que irão ver amanhã. - quando ele percebeu minha cara de confusa mais uma vez, suspirou fundo e finalmente respondeu - Nós dois... juntos.

- Você quer dizer...

- Sim, afinal... somos namorados agora, não?

- Somos? - perguntei o fazendo rir.

- Bem, pelo o que eu entendi hoje, eu gosto de você e você também gosta de mim. Acho que é isso que as pessoas fazem quando estão apaixonadas não é? - eu me encostei na parede e comecei a pensar. Aquilo parecia um sonho. Não! Aquilo definitivamente era um sonho. Ninguém no mundo inteiro havia se interessado por mim. E a criatura mais bela que existe vem me dizer que está apaixonado por mim? Isso era demais para uma pessoa só. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu queria aquilo, eu realmente gostava dele. - E sabe? - eu me virei em direção a ele - Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Quando eu ainda era humano, várias garotas me foram propostas em casamento e nenhuma delas me agradava, como você. E já que eu nunca soube o que era realmente se sentir amado por alguém, eu demorei a perceber que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo comigo... era porque eu te amava.

- Foi por isso que você sumiu depois do dia em que eu cheguei?

- Foi. - ele parecia meu decepcionado consigo mesmo. - Passei a semana inteira andando com meu carro por várias estradas pra tentar me acalmar, isso geralmente funciona. E não estava nem um pouco preocupado com as aulas. Se formar um milhão de vezes no ensino médio, as vezes cansa - ele riu.

Passamos o resto do tempo ali, sentados na minha cama olhando pro teto, sem dizer uma única palavra. Eu me deitei no peito dele e segurei a sua mão. Ele me disse que não iria embora até que amanhecesse... mas por mim, eu poderia ficar daquele jeito pelo resto da eternidade.

**.-XxX-.**

_Gente, eu fiquei super-hiper-ultra-mega-power FELIZ com as reviews *-*_

_Adoreeeeei mesmo, _

_obrigada por lerem a minha fic e por escreverem pra mim ^^_

_É super gratificante você entrar e encontrar várias pessoas elogiando a história._

_Brigada!_

_Ah, e desculpa o tamanho, tô tendo pouco tempo pra postar ._._

_-_

**_Respondendo as reviews._**

**_Lola_**: Bom, se esconda xD. brincadeira! eu tava pensando em fazer uma ceninha SasuxTenten, pq além de você uma amiga minha também adoooora esse casal. mas ainda é só uma ideia. 'Twilight Lovers 4Ever' (L). beijão :*

**_Haruno Melonie_**: Garoota, amei sua review, você fez uma descrição dos capítulos, ameei mesmo, brigada :). Desculpa, mas quando eu comecei a escrever essa Fic eu tinha acabado de criar a conta no site e ainda não tinha desbloqueado para reviews anônimas. foi malzinho ^^. Pra ser sincera, eu nunca vi nenhuma outra fic baseada em Crepúsculo. Já procurei pelo site, mas sinceramente não encontrei, acho que eu sou tão tapada que nem percebo --'. AH, claro, ta meio difícil não encontrar alguém por aqui que não seja um viciado em fanfics. afinal, eu também adoooooooooro ler não só FF's mas também livros. bem, agradeço mais uma vez a sua review. beijos e abraços, :D

**_Debora Hyuuga_**: Obrigada, fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. espero que goste deste capítulo também. beijos!

**_Priscila_**: Que bom que está gostando. Quando eu tiver tempo eu passo pra olhar suas fics, é que minha vida ta com umas coisinhas aê pra resolver... mas assim que eu puder, eu leio (Y) Ah, claro, CREPÚSCULO vicia qualquer um ^^, obrigada pela review, beijos e mais beijos :*

**_Lust Lotu's_**: Sempre é bom ver você postando aqui, sabia? Você foi uma das poucas pessoas que acompanham essa história desde o comecinho, obrigada viu? Bom, tomara que o tamanho do cap. não seja problema. beijão pra ti!

**_steree-chan_**: Não um romance bem detalhado, porque o casal principal dessa fic é a Tenten e o Neji, mas eles aparecerão logo mais :). obrigada, fico feliz que gosta da minha fic $:. E sério! Não quebre NENHUM computador xD OIAOSIAISOIAOI. beijos.

**_laurinha love edward_**: Ah, o Eddie é perfeito sim 8). brigada, também te adoro xD. beijão!

**_Babu-chan_**: Nossa, brigada, demorei um pouco pra pensar no que colocar nele, sabe? As ideias tão começando a aparecer melhor só agora! Desculpa pelo tamanho $: . Tipo assim, nem eu percebi que eles se declararam OIAOISOASIIAO, só depois que eu reli que me veio essa ideia de colocar que na verdade aquilo tava mais pra uma declaração. beijo.

**_akasuna-no-panda_**: Também acho! brigada pela review ;*

**_LuK-SaN_**: Ainda bem que gostou. abraço! :)


	13. Complicações

- Pronta?

Olhei para ele um pouco apreensiva. Tudo bem que já fazia um tempo que éramos visto juntos, e que a maioria das pessoas por aqui suspeitava de que estávamos tendo um caso, mas... não sei. Eu estava muito nervosa em relação a isso, afinal, os único menino com quem eu fui vista junto foi com o meu primo, de oito anos. Meu pai nem fazia ideia de que eu havia ido com Neji para o colégio. Minha sorte foi ele ter saído mais cedo do que o costume novamente, o que deu tempo de Neji voltar para casa e se trocar. Só que mesmo temos combinado de entrar juntos, eu não sabia que o nosso pequeno 'trato' mencionava ir no carro dele. Já imagino os próximos comentários sobre a filha do policial de Konoha saindo do Volvo de um dos Hyuuga. Eu sei que eu não deveria pensar dessa forma, eu nunca liguei pro que os outros pensavam ou falavam de mim. Não que eu não gostasse dele, eu sabia que meu sentimento por Neji era algo fora do comum, mas o que eu poderia fazer? É minha primeira vez, nunca namorei ninguém, nunca saí com ninguém, nunca... me apaixonei por ninguém!

- Pronta. - respondi mais segura. Neji tirou o cinto de segurança e eu repeti seu movimento. Enquanto ele abria a porta e saia do carro eu comecei a olhar em volta, algumas pessoas já começavam a se virar na direção do carro em que estávamos. Ouvi o barulho da porta ao meu lado sendo aberta. Peguei minha bolsa, respirei fundo e saí do veículo.

- Vamos - ele pegou na minha mão e começamos a atravessar o estacionamento, senti os olhares dos curiosos em cima de mim, olhei para Neji e recebi um sorriso de confiança - Não ligue. Eles não estão acostumados de me ver acompanhado - eu sorri e continuamos andando. Mesmo estando em um dia um pouco frio, e mesmo eu estando segurando a mão de gelo do meu... namorado... eu estava sentindo um pouco de calor, acho que era o nervosismo, não sei.

Passamos pelos corredores que estavam mais lotados do que o estacionamento e praticamente todo mundo presente ficou nos encarando. No final do mesmo, percebi que estavam Ino e Sakura, de queixo caído. Claro que a rosinha já estava com a pulga atrás da orelha em relação a nós dois, e eu sabia que que ela logo, logo começaria a me encher de perguntas e mais perguntas. Fora que eu vi que o queixo dela 'voltou ao lugar' e se transformou em um sorriso malicioso. Só a coitada da Ino que ainda não fazia ideia do que tinha acabado de ver, mas eu iria explicar. Lógico que eu iria omitir a parte mais _emocionante_ da história; só daria um jeito de contornar tudo. Tenho certeza absoluta que depois da minha conversa com elas, Sakura me fará o favor de espalhar por aí!

- Tenten? - olhei para trás e vi Sasuke me chamando.

- Oi.

- Oi. - ele fez uma pequena pausa, ficou encarandoo Neji e ele também não parecia muito feliz com a presença dele - Bom, eu... queria saber se... podíamos conversar sobre uma coisa, no almoço.

- Claro, eu... te encontro lá, então. - ele sorriu e depois se retirou. Olhei para Neji, o humor dele deu uma pequena piorada - O que foi?

- Não gosto dele. Nem dos planos dele. - ele com certeza havia descoberto sobre o convite que Sasuke havia me feito a pouco tempo. - Tenten?

- Sim?

- Eu quero te apresentar a...

- Sou Hinata - antes que eu pudesse piscar uma garota um pouco mais baixa do que eu, apareceu na minha frente. Seus cabelos meio azulados e os olhos pérolas formavam um contraste perfeito. O rosto dela é redondo e tem forma angelical, na verdade ela lembra bastante um anjo, e a voz fina ajuda nessa percepção. O sorriso dela um pouco tímida ajuda a transparecer paz e calma, ela realmente parece ser bem tímida. Não faço ideia de como ela e o tal do Naruto consegue se dar um com o outro, afinal, pelo o que Neji me contou, ele é um garoto super extrovertido, e a cada dia que passa eu começo a perceber que aquele famoso ditado "os opostos se atraem" é a mais pura verdade. - Prazer em conhecê-la, Tenten. É maravilhoso finalmente ver você! - ela pegou na minha mão e começou a balançá-la com força. Senti minha circulação parando e minha mão ficando roxa, até Neji pedir para Hinata pegar 'leve' comigo, - Opa! Desculpa, é meio difícil lembrar dessas coisas com vocês. Bom, que seja. Neji, o papai mandou avisar que semana que vem a Tânia vai vir nos visitar e pediu pra você ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Certo?

- Pode deixar, Hinata. - Neji respondeu - E como está a Kurenai? Ela melhorou?

- Kurenai? - perguntei um pouco confusa.

- Nossa madrasta - Hinata falou - Bom, ela ainda está um pouco chateada e tudo o mais, mas no geral ela se sente melhor.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Kurenai brigou com a Kin, e foi feia, elas saíram um pouco machucadas, mas agora está tudo mais calmo. - Neji me disse.

- E por que elas brigaram? - perguntei pela última vez.

- Bom... - Hinata estava a ponto de me contar, mas o irmão a interrompeu

- Bestera. Ela não precisa saber de coisas que não tem importância não é Hinata?

- Você tem razão, Neji. Ei! Já sei! O que você acha de ir lá em casa hoje a tarde? - para tudo! Ela estava me chamando pra conhecer a família Hyuuga? Aquela que sempre foi um mistério para a cidade e que foi temida por todos? E se eles não gostassem de mim? E se na verdade eles ficassem com raiva por eu ter aparecido por lá, assim, do nada? Tudo bem que a Hinata estava me convidando e tudo o mais, só que a Kin e a senhora Hyuuga haviam brigado a pouco tempo (e eu ainda não sabia por que). Eu não achava ruim ir lá e conhecer um pouco a família do Neji, mas eu também não estava bastante confortável com essa história.

- Hinata, eu não sei. Não quero incomodar.

- Não vai, meu amor. - Neji me disse, sorrindo pra mim - Na verdade eu acho que isso é perfeito.

- Eu também - Hinata concordou - Todo mundo está louco pra te conhecer, Tenten.

- Mas... e se eles não gostarem de mim? - eu percebi que minha voz transpareceu tristeza, tentei mantê-la mais forte, em vão.

- Você está com medo de não ser aprovada em vez de ter medo de morrer? - ele e Hinata começaram a rir, mas eu me mantive série, aquilo não era engraçado. Isso significava que eu poderia realmente morrer lá, ou era brincadeira dele?

- Bom, sim.

- Fique tranquila, - Hinata me garantiu - o pessoal já cansou de ouvir falar de você por causa do Neji. Estaremos lhe esperando, ein? - ela completou quando ouvimos o sinal da primeira aula tocando em cima de nós. Minha dor de cabeça estava teimando em voltar outra vez. Neji se despediu de mim e me deu um beijo na cabeça, e aos poucos foi se afastando. Comecei a lembrar que até agora nós não nos beijamos, e isso também me dá medo. Só que de certa forma também não dá. Vi o resto da multidão de estudantes desaparecer aos poucos enquanto iam para suas salas, mas eu não estava afim de imitá-los, não mesmo. E em vez de ir assistir a aula de História, dei meia volta e saí do colégio, decidida a aproveitar meu tempo 'livre' para resolver um pequeno grande problema.

-

Encontrei aquela pequena casa ao lado do mar, com uma bela vista de floresta no quintal. O número da casa revelava que eu havia achado o local certo. Paguei ao taxista com o dinheiro que teria usado no almoço, mas não liguei. Quando o carro passou por mim, caminhei até as escadas que levavam até a varanda e bati na porta. Lembro dele ter dito que só estudava a tarde, já que por lá eles ajudam os pais com os trabalhos caseiros para depois ir ao colégio. Só que fiquei com medo de não encontrá-lo, ele podia ter saído pra fazer alguma coisa, não? Esperei alguns segundos e ninguém apareceu. Bati mais uma vez e esperei mais um pouco. Outro problema seria ter ido até lá, gastado meu dinheiro e não encontrar ninguém. Tentei olhar pelas janelas na tentativa de conseguir enxergar alguma coisa dentro da casa. Era impossível eles estarem dormindo naquele hora, já eram mais de nove horas da manhã e eu sabia que eles não eram de levantar tarde. Sentei nas escadas e fiquei olhando o mar. Os Sabaku não deveriam ter ido muito longe. Mas para minha felicidade, logo avistei o carro do pai do Gaara parar na minha frente, e consegui ver uma cabeleira vermelha sair de dentro do veículo.

- O que faz aqui? - não era exatamente esse tipo de resposta que se deve dar para uma visita, não é?

- Oi pra você também.

- Sem gracinhas, garota. - ele me respondeu com grosseiria. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Já faziam dias que eu tentava falar com ele pelo telefone, mas eu sempre recebia uma desculpa como: ele está doente, ele saiu, ele está estudando... e o pior é que eu sempre caí em todas elas.

- O que aconteceu com você? - perguntei enquanto me aproximava dele - Eu por acaso fiz alguma coisa que te magoou. Porque pelo o que eu sei, a última vez em que nos vimos estávamos combinando de...

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo?! - eu fiz cara de quem não entendeu nada e esperei uma resposta. Ele respirou fundo e esfregou as mãos no rosto. - Eu... eu vi você com o Hyuuga. Eu ouvi que você já está sabendo do que acontece com a gente. Olha, eu não mando na sua vida, na verdade eu nem deveria estar desse jeito, mas é que... você não faz ideia, você nem imagina como eles são um perigo para a sua vida! Eu ainda não entendo porque confia tanto nele. Não sei o que aquele idiota fez contigo pra te deixar assim.

- Assim como? Você não está falando coisa com coisa, Gaara.

- Nós dois somos mais do que inimigos mortais! Muito antes de você voltar tivemos uma briga muito feia. Foi por causa desse desgraçado que meu avô morreu.

- O Neji matou o seu avô?! - percebi o pânico no meu tom, mas eu não estava dando a mínima. Era impossível o Neji ter feito algo parecido com isso, ele mesmo me disse que só se 'alimenta' de animais, não de seres humanos.

- Claro! Quando ele e a família estúpida dele vinheram selar o acordo, um deles não foi justo e pegou meu avô completamente desprevenido. Por isso que do nada eles foram embora - ele bateu com força em uma pedra, que se partiu ao meio. Não consegui esconder meu pavor. - E eu tenho medo, Tenten, tenho medo de que ele faça a mesma coisa com você - ele se aproximou de mim, se aproximou demais, segurou meu rosto nas suas mãos e começamos a ficar cada vez mais perto um do outro. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Primeiro ele fica dando uma de grosseiro, depois começa a ficar nervoso, com raiva e a quebrar pedras como se fossem isopor, e por fim vem dar uma de romântico pra cima de mim, mas eu não iria deixar. Eu amava Neji mais do que tudo no mundo, não iria deixar aquilo acontecer por pena do Gaara. Quando faltava pouco para que algo mais acontecesse, sentir o garoto na minha frente sumir. Abri os olhos e o vi deitado no chão olhando furiosamente para o lado, que percebo ser Neji! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ninguém deveria saber que eu estava matando aula, especialmente ele! Gaara se levantou do chão, e percebi que seus olhos verdes esmeraldas começaram a ficar vermelhos, vermelhos e escuros. Neji já estava com o Byakugan ativado e logo começaram a lutar.

- Parem, vocês dois! - eu gritava com toda a força que meus pulmões conseguiam, mas eles não escutavam. O Sabaku começou a lançar contra Neji algo que mais parecia com raios, e ele conseguiu derrubá-lo por algum tempo... até o Byakugan fazer efeito sobre ele. Aproveitei do momento em que Gaara caiu novamente para ficar na frente dele. Estendi os braços e gritei - HYUUGA NEJI, PARE COM ISSO AGORA! - a reação dele foi imediata, ele parou e voltou ao normal. - Vamos voltar para o colégio, ok? E você - me virei para o garoto atrás de mim -, converso contigo depois!

Fui junto com Neji para seu carro e mandei que ele saísse de lá o mais rápido possível. Eu estava bastante zangada.

- Dá pra você me explicar o que está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei, procurando não explodir.

- Ouvi seus passos indo na direção contrária a sua sala - ele estava nervoso, segurava o volante com bastante força. - Eu esperei para ver se você voltava, mas acabou que não e eu entrei em desespero, sabia que você é um imã para desastres?

- Mas isso não é motivo para você me perseguir. Eu precisava resolver alguns assuntos com ele e...

- Olha Tenten, se você não gosta de mim e sim dele, eu vou entender. Só não quero que você me engane. Vocês estavam quase...

- Eu gosto de você, Neji! Eu já disse. Eu nunca iria deixar o Gaara fazer aquilo comigo, mas também você não precisava ter batido nele.

Ele continuou sério e calado boa parte do trajeto, não sei como faríamos para conseguir entrar na sala sem sermos vistos, o que deve ser quase impossível, já que os sensores ficam rondando os corredores atrás dos alunos que pretendem cabular aula; como era nosso caso. Mas eu sabia que Neji teria algum plano. Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava, só que isso não me importava muito agora, pois eu ainda estava bastante furiosa com ele.

- Desculpe - ele me pediu depois de um tempo.

- Tudo bem - eu respondi, dando um pequeno sorriso na direção dele.

-

- Sasuke, pela última vez, eu já disse que agora não vai dar pra mim.

- Mas, Tenten, você aceitou o meu...

- Eu sei que te disse sim, só que hoje eu tenho um compromisso muito importante, não posso faltar!

- É por causa do Hyuuga não é?

- Bom, ele meio que ta envolvido, mas não é exatamente ele.

- Eu sabia.

Sasuke saiu de lá super magoado, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não podia furar com a família do meu namorado, não mesmo. Vejo o Uchiha se afastar de mim, e volto a me sentar com as meninas, elas estão loucas pra saber o que estava realmente acontecendo entre eu e o Neji. Como eu já disse, não falei nada sobre o segredo da família dele, óbvio, mas não escondi que ficamos até um pouco mais tarde no restaurante no dia do nosso passeio a Suna. E acabou que elas começaram a fazer perguntas em cima de perguntas, e no meio delas acabei me lembrando de que preciso avisar meu pai sobre meu relacionamento com o Neji. Ele iria surtar se soubesse que eu estou namorando ele.

- Mas diz aí, Tenten - Sakura começou - Como foi... - ela se aproximou de mim e cochichou - o primeiro beijo de vocês?

- C-Como assim? - eu perguntei me fingindo de confusa.

- O beijo, Tenten! - Ino exclamou - A gente quer saber como é o beijo dele.

- Ah... bem, err...

- Não me diga que vocês ainda não se beijaram! - Sakura abriu a boca em sinal de descrença. Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu não sou que nem as outras que já saem beijando qualquer um?

- Ainda não, mas...

- Tenten! Isso é quase um crime.

- Sakura não exagere.

- Mas ela está com a razão - Ino apoiou - Como você espera ter um relacionamento firme e forte se vocês ainda nem beijaram?

_Eu não faço ideia!_

* * *

Hello, pessoas :D

Queria, primeiramente, pedir desculpas pela demora da postagem, eu sei que eu sou uma idiota que faz vocês esperarem um tempão a atualização, mas eu estava com uns negocinhos aí pra resolver e acabei sem tempo de postar...

Em segundo lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que continuam aqui lendo a minha fic, obrigada de verdade (:

E também queria agradecer a todos aqueles que entram leem a fic e não mandam review, (eu aprendi a olhar o tráfico de pessoas que vem por aqui! Tem gente de Portugal e dos E.U.A. andando por aqui *-*, ou sou eu que li errado ¬¬)!

Mas, enfim... obrigada ^^

Ah, e eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo tamanho, fiz isso nas pressas antes de ficar sem o PC durante muito tempo, e quero pedir para vocês não pararem de ler! Hoje terminei a continuação e está ENORME, acreditem! Então, por favor, não me abandonem T_T

Beijos :D

* * *

**_Alice Carolina Cullen_**: Obrigada, fico bastante feliz em saber que você está gostando :) Também sou louca por NejixTen e não consiguir imaginar mais nada que combinasse com Edward e Bella do que esses dois! Beijos e obrigada pela review :*

**_Lust Lotu's_**: Eu confesso que foi uma confusão pra decidir o modo como o Neji faria pra pedir a Tenten em namoro, e digo que não foi nada fácil! Eu até colocaria para o pai da Tenten surtar depois de saber que ela voltou com um garoto e não com as meninas, mas eles vão sofrer tanto daqui pra frente que resolvi poupá-los agora xD Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic desde o começo, beijão :*

**_lola_**: Nossa, alguém se viciou na minha fic *-* OIAOSIOAISOAISOAISO Claro, Hyuuga Neji é diferente, então não podemos fazer do jeito tradicional, né? u_u OIAOSIOASIOAISOAI brigada pela review! beeeeijos :*

**_Babu-chan_**: Todo mundo quer um Neji no quarto! 8D Imagina poder dormir tranquila sabendo que ele ta lá, te protegendo, soooooooonhe bia *-* OIAOSIOASIAOSIO Também a-m-e-i sua review, te agradeço por ta sempre aqui, lendo meus capítulos, viu? um beijo e um abraço enorme (: [P.S.: li sua fic do São João com a Tenten e o Neji, ficou uma graça ^^]

**_Priscila_**: Obrigada, é sempre bom saber que a fic está entretendo os fãns ^^. Bom, a reação dele seria bastante péssima como diz uma amiga minha, mas eles já sofrem tanto que eu deixei pra lá, sabe? :P Não comparemos a rainhas das armas com uma deliquente, senão ela aparece de noite e te pega è.é aosiaoisoaisoisoiasioasi, eu já terminei de ler os 4 livros da série, e amei! Realmente faz uma falta grande quando acabamos tudo, e eu espero que a minha história chegue ao nível da Stephenie, eu sei que nem se compara, mas pode ser só um pouquinhozinho né? (: Você poderia me mandar esse site, por favor? Não faço ideia do que é esse "FFsol", e se for daqui do Fanfiction mesmo, desculpe a minha demência ¬¬. BEIJOS :D

**_steree-chan_**: BIGADA *-* oaisoiaosaisoaisooiaoi, espero que curta a continuação. :*

**_Haruno Melonie_**: É, o bloqueio foi muita burrice minha mesmo ¬¬. Felizmente consegui corrigir o problema! :D Obrigada pelos elogios, pessoas assim como você me incentivam a continuar ^^. E se não for pedir muito, você poderia me mandar uma dessas fics onde os personagens do Naruto aparecem baseados em Crepúsculo? Obg pela review, beijão :*

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS, POR FAVOR :D


	14. Conhecendo Os Hyuuga

Meu pai estava na cozinha, terminando de limpar a sua espingarda. Era sábado e provavelmente ele sairia com os colegas do departamento de polícia para caçar. Ou ele estava só limpando mesmo. E indiferentemente disso, eu ainda me sentia um pouco insegura em relação ao esclarecimento das coisas. Digamos que ele - meu pai - não é a melhor pessoa no mundo para se conversar sobre... relacionamentos. Mas nada me empedia de tentar.

Passei pela cadeira que ele estava sentado, coloquei mais duas latas de sua cerveja preferida ao seu lado e me encostei no batente da pia, cruzei os braços e comecei a reunir forças para tentar falar com ele. Mas não precisei fazer muito esforço:

- O que foi? - a arma havia sido deixada em cima da mesa e notei seu olhar sobre mim.

- Nada. - dei de ombros, tentando mostrar indiferença, sem sucesso.

- Eu conheço essa cara... - ele apontou o indicador para mim. - Sua mãe fazia uma igual quando queria me pedir alguma coisa. Então, desembuche logo.

- É sério, não é nada. - eu sabia que continuar falando aquilo não iria me ajudar nem um pouco quando eu realmente precisasse esclarecer as coisas. E mesmo que do nada eu desistisse... eu sabia que _alguém_ não deixaria isso acontecer. - Mas... sabe, pai.

Ele deu um sorriso de vitória quando viu que estava correto em relação a mim.

- Hum.

- EuvousaircomHyuugaNeji! - falei bem rápido na esperança de que ele não ouvisse o que eu acabara de dizer.

- O quê? - ele parou mais uma vez de ajeitar a espingarda e se virou para mim.

Respirei fundo, me apoiei na mesa ao lado dele e repeti:

- Eu vou sair com Hyuuga Neji.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão bastante estranha, mas logo voltou ao que fazia antes, para minha completa e total surpresa. Quer dizer, esse era o meu pai. Eu esperava que ele me desse um grito, ou coisa do tipo, mas em vez disso, ele estava bastante... calmo.

- É meio velho pra você, não é, não? - eu olhei para baixo um pouco constrangida, já que em parte ele estava muito certo. Mais do que pensava estar.

- Não. Estamos na mesma série. - dei uma pequena pausa, tentando recuperar o fôlego - Pensei que gostasse dos Hyuuga.

- Pensei que gostasse dos garotos de Konoha - ele revidou, depois de beber um pouco da cerveja.

- Na verdade... ele não mora... em Konoha. - esfreguei o pescoço com uma das mãos na tentativa de relaxar meus músculos. E quando percebi seu olhar, me apressei em completar - Tecnicamente. E... ele está aí.

- Sério? - ele pousou a cerveja e me olhou com mais curiosidade.

- É, - me senti mais 'animada' com o rumo da conversa - ele me pediu pra te conhecer... de um jeito mais tradicional.

Olhei para ele com os olhos um pouco pidões, eu costumava fazer isso quando era pequena e queria andar de cavalo na fazenda perto da casa. Só que, como minha mãe sempre teve problemas com qualquer tipo de animal maior do que nós, ele sempre pensava duas vezes antes de me deixar ir, mas no final eu o convencia.

- Tudo bem. - ele carregou sua arma com o resto da pólvora que tinha posto para fora. - Mande ele entrar.

- Pai. - o repreendi com o olhar. - Procure ser simpático, por favor. Ele... é muito importante pra mim.

- Certo. - ele mandou que eu o chamasse, e mais uma vez pegou a arma enquanto eu ia até a porta chamar o Neji. Ele já havia estado lá, é claro, sem contar que da última vez ele procurou decorar todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis da casa, mas como não queríamos que meu pai desconfiasse, fingimos que era a primeira vez que ele colocava seus pés lá.

Segurei sua mão procurando não demonstrar todo o meu nervosismo. Eu nunca havia namorado com ninguém antes e era a primeira vez que levava meu namorado para conhecer meu pai. Olhei para os olhos pérola dele e recebi um voto de confiança, o que me deixou mais relaxada. Entramos na cozinha e meu pai se levantou da cadeira em que ainda permanecia para cumprimentar o novo genro. Ele esticou a mão até a de Neji, que havia se preocupado em levar luvas para não causar nenhum tipo de choque nele, enquanto eles começavam o diálogo.

- Prazer, Senhor Mitsashi - Neji procurou ser o mais educado e formal possível, ele não usava esse tipo de palavra quando estava comigo. - Sou Hyuuga Neji.

- Olá, Neji. - o mau humor do meu pai era evidente o que me preocupou um pouco. Pelo menos ele estava procurando ser gentil.

- Eu prometo trazer a Tenten o mais cedo possível - Neji procurou quebrar o gelo que se formava -, vamos jogar basquete com toda a minha família. Irei levá-la para conhecê-los também.

- Basquete? - o seu tom de voz aumentou um pouco.

- Sim, senhor. São os planos.

- A Tenten? Vai jogar Basquete? - percebi uma melhora no seu humor, já que soltou um pequeno risinho em relação a minha falta de coordenação motora. Riso também acompanhado por Neji. - Desejo boa sorte, então.

- Ela está em boas mãos, - ele sorriu de forma protetora - cumpro com minha palavra.

- Então nós... estamos indo. - eu falei, pegando meu casaco que estava em cima da pia e puxando Neji comigo pelo braço.

- Eu encontro você no carro. - ele se soltou de mim e saiu de casa. Poucos segundos depois ouvi o som da porta se fechando, e nesse mesmo momento meu pai se aproveitou da ausência do Hyuuga e fez questão de criticar.

- Carro? Ele dirige? - ele cruzou os braços da forma mais ameaçadora possível.

- Ele dirige bem e com calma, não se preocupe. - amarrei o casaco na cintura e dei um abraço nele.

- Você ainda tem aquele spray de pimenta? - ele sussurrou, fazendo graça.

- Pai! - o repreendi mais uma vez.

- É brincadeira. - ele começou a rir e eu saí de casa. Olhei pra frente e me deparei com Neji rindo no banco do motorista.

- Qual a graça? - perguntei colocando o sinto.

- Ele te deu um spray de pimenta mesmo?

Eu ignorei a pergunta dele, e comecei a rir junto. Pensando bem, aquilo realmente era ridículo. Tudo bem que a família do Neji não é uma família normal feito as outras, mas o meu pai não sabe disso, e encarando pelo ponto de vista dele, que mal a família do meu namorado me faria? Se bem que eles podem não gostar de mim, e eu posso acabar estragando tudo e o Neji vai começar a me odiar e aí... Droga! Comecei a pensar besteira de novo! Mas me responda o que você faria quando fosse conhecer a família do seu namorado que possuísse poderes sobrenaturais?

-

Passamos sobre a ponto do rio Yin (**N/A**: desculpem a falta de criatividade!), em direção ao Norte. As casas que apareciam na minha janela iam ficando cada vez maiores e cada vez mais juntas umas das outras. A mata ao lado delas ia ficando mais densa e escura também. Eu ainda não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que andar por essa rua a noite, não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Pensei em começar a perguntar a Neji se ainda faltava muito para chegarmos até a sua casa, mas preferi ficar quieta. Logo a rua começou a fazer uma trajetória mais curvilínia, cheguei a contar 3, mas acredito termos feito um pouco mais do que isso.

Então logo a nossa frente, percebi um brilho imenso enchendo a minha visão, no começo parecia uma clareira, mas depois assumiu a forma de um quintal. Só que mesmo com toda a iluminação natural, a floresta não havia desaparecido. Haviam cerca de 5 árvores circundando o local. Isso definitivamente não era o que eu esperava. Surgiam boatos de que os Hyuuga moravam em uma casa antiga, caindo aos pedaços, que era bastante escura e tinha aspecto de ter sido abandonada. Resumindo tudo: uma simples casa de filme de terror. Mas pra quem olhasse aquilo, parecia mais um paraíso.

Era uma verdadeira mansão, cores bastante claras e cheia de vidros longos encobrindo as janelas. Parte do que lembrava um jardim, era bastante verde, com diversas flores coloridas enfeitando tudo por ali. Segundo Neji, perteciam a Hinata, que costumava plantá-las nos poucos dias de sol em Konoha. Olhei mais para cima e contei três andares. A beleza da casa era ressaltada pelo barulho que a água de um rio próximo fazia.

- O que achou? - ele me perguntou quando parou o carro do lado de fora.

- Maravilhoso! - exclamei demonstrando minha curiosidade.

Descemos do Volvo e ele me levou até a porta, que abriu logo em seguida.

Por dentro era ainda mais impressionante, era enorme! As cores brancas seguiam as do lado de fora, e deixavam um ar de leveza dentro dos aposentos. O piso de madeira também contrastava com um toque moderno à casa, que, soube depois, era até mais velha do que eu. Imginei quem deveria ter reconstruído tudo isso em tão pouco tempo, já que eles se mudaram para Konoha a mais ou menos 2 anos, segundo a cidade inteira. O problema é que nem metade do que falam sobre eles é verdade, não sei por que eu ainda acredito nessas besteiras. No final da sala, uma porta de vidro foi colocada, mostrando a bela vista do quintal e do rio que eu havia ouvido a pouco. Morar por ali devia ser fantástico. Bem em frente da vidraça, havia uma escada que levava aos três andares.

- Eles ainda não chegaram. - Neji me disse, colocando as chaves do carro em uma mesa ao meu lado. - Gostaria de conhecer nosso quintal? - com certeza ele percebeu meu olhar maravilhado em relação a coleção de flores e plantas de Hinata, e eu também tenho certeza de que não deveria existir ninguém que pensasse diferente.

- Claro.

- Então vamos lá, pequena covarde, suba nas minhas costas. - o vi em frente de mim, com as mãos estendidas, estranhei esse seu comportamento, mas estava certa de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Só que mesmo assim, hesitei um pouco, não era todo dia que alguém me pedia isso. E quando ele percebeu que eu não tinha mexido nem um músculo, sorriu e veio me pegar.

Meu coração começou a dar pulos e consegui ter certeza de que Neji os escutava de tão forte que estavam. Do nada percebi estar em cima de suas costas, então me agarrei no pescoço dele com as mãos e sua cintura com as pernas. Dei graças a Deus por ele não ser uma pessoa normal, porque do jeito que eu o apertava, qualquer um já teria morrido sufocado. Me agarrar a ele foi como agarrar uma pedra.

- Já vou te avisando, que costumo ser mais pesada que a bagagem normal.

Ele sorriu, mas não me respondeu, já que estava ocupado demais correndo em direção ao vidro, pensei que ele estava tentando me matar, se jogando contra o objeto, por isso o segurei mais forte do que antes e fechei os olhos com bastante força. Mas em vez de ouvir o barulho do impacto, só percebi uma corrente muito forte de vento passando por mim. Criei coragem e abri novamente meus olhos, e não reconheci mais o local. Olhei para trás e vi a vidraça aberta, provavelmente Neji a tivesse aberto antes de passarmos. Só que agora estávamos no meio da floresta e em uma velocidade mais do que absurda. Ele corria como uma bala por entre a mata densa, que aos poucos ia ficando cada vez mais escura. Não consegui escutar nada, nenhum tipo de som invadiu os meus ouvidos, o que me assustou um pouco. Até o belo rio próximo a casa dos Hyuuga parecia não existir mais. As árvores passavam de maneira perigosa por nós. Os movimentos feitos por Neji eram tão rápidos, que acho que poderia compará-los com a sensação de colocar sua cabeça para fora da janela de um trem a toda velocidade, ou talvez algo mais rápido. E em um movimento brusco, Neji parou novamente.

- Divertido, não é?

Ele parecia ter se divertido, mas eu não. Estava com muita dificuldade para respirar e não sei como não desmaiei depois de algo assim. Ele ficou em uma posição que desse para eu descer de suas costas, mas o choque havia sido imenso, e eu não conseguia me mover.

- Tenten? - ele perguntou um pouco mais preocupado.

- Eu... estou... tonta. - respondi com muita dificuldade.

- Então acho melhor você descer. - ele continuou esperando que eu saísse..

- Não consigo!

- Ah, desculpe. - ele então soltou gentilmente os meus braços dele. Não tinha como não soltá-lo já que sua força era extramamente grande. Ele me sentou na grama da clareir,a em que havíamos parado, e então começou a me olhar, ainda com a expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Está melhor?

- Acho que preciso deitar. - coloquei a mão na cabeça tentando fazê-la parar de girar. - Droga! Não devia ter ficado com os olhos abertos.

- Então da próxima vez, já sabe o que deve fazer - ele sorriu de leve - Coloque a cabeça entre os joelhos e feche os olhos.

Fiz o que ele me mandou e admito que melhorei muito. Comecei a respirar devagar e aos poucos a minha cabeça também foi melhorando. Ouvi ele sentando ao meu lado e poucos segundos depois consegui levantar a cabeça, mas sem olhá-lo.

- Ter feito isso não foi muito bom, não é? - ele zombou.

- Eu tentei aproveitar... mas... - minha voz estava muito fraca e foi sumindo aos poucos.

- Nossa! Você está pálida feito um fantasma! Quer dizer, pálida que nem eu. - ele continuava sorrindo. Devia estar me olhando, porque logo disse - Abra seus olhos.

E eu o obedeci.

Notei seu rosto extremamente perto do meu. Deus, como era lindo!

- Eu... pensei, enquanto corríamos em...

- Em não me matar, espero. - brinquei

- Deixe de ser boba! - ele riu. - Mas, não era isso. Na verdade... é algo que eu quero tentar... já há algum tempo.

Minha respiração havia começado a falhar novamente, e eu comecei a ficar nervosa outra vez. E o peso do nervosismo estava ficando menor, já que naquela hora senti a mesma sensação de 'imã' que havia sentido no dia do nosso passeio. Só que dessa vez eu sabia que não iríamos nos afastar, e sim nos deixar levar pelo 'puxão'. Neji hesitou bastante, talvez parar ver se eu iria acompanhá-lo, se eu também queria o que eu sabia que ele queria naquele momento. Ou simplesmente para ter certeza de que era capaz de tal coisa sem que nenhum de nós dois saísse machucado. E então, seus lábios de pedra, frios como gelo, encostaram nos meus. Nenhum de nós dois estava preparado para algo assim. Meu sangue começou a queimar em todo lugar, especialmente nos meus lábios, mas não por causa do nervosismo, não pela aproximação em que estávamos, mas sim pelo contato do frio, com o quente. E em um movimento automático, eu o abracei e o puxei para mais perto, mas minha ação não obteve grandes resultados, já que houve um pequeno estalo entre nós e Neji "voou" longe.

- Desculpe! - pedi, ainda nervosa.

- Você não tem culpa. Nenhum de nós tem. Mas já foi um grande avanço, somos mais poderosos do que poderíamos pensar. - ele riu novamente, dessa vez de forma mais fraca e se aproximou novamente de mim. Me segurou pelas mãos e eu levantei. - Precisamos voltar.

E assim, fui puxada pelo mesmo furação que havia nos levado até lá.

-

Voltamos pela porta do quintal, e entramos na casa de Neji novamente. Não me sentia mais tão tonta como antes, especialmente pelo fato de ter aprendido a não abrir os olhos em uma velocidade tão estúpida.

- Eles chegaram. - Ouvi Neji exclamar, logo após nós entrarmos. E em pouco tempo também pude perceber um barulho diferente da quietude de antes. Ele então me levou para a sala onde não tinha visto ninguém, até olhar para as escadas e ver o Senhor Hyuuga descendo para nos cumprimentar, ao lado de sua esposa. Impecáveis como sempre, os Hyuuga mais velhos sorriam da forma mais encantadora que alguém poderia imaginar, era incrível como os pais do Neji pareciam ser tão velhos e ao mesmo tempo tão novos. A aparência deles era de alguém na faixa de seus 30 anos, mas o ar de sabedoria ajudava a preencher com alguns anos mais. O vestido usado pela Senhora Hyuuga era lindo, de um bege encantador, que contrastava perfeitamente com seus cabelos azulados. Impossível mesmo era não babar.

- Hiashi, Kurenai - Neji quebrou o silêncio - Esta é a Tenten.

- Bom vê-la novamente, minha jovem. - ele se aproximou um pouco mais, para apertar minha mão.

- Igualmente, doutor.

- Ah, não. Por favor, me chame somente de Hiashi.

- Tudo bem. - Tive uma pequena impressão de que Neji estava mais relaxado.

Kurenai também se aproximou de mim, mas não da mesma forma que seu marido. Durante nossa conversa no carro, Neji me explicou que somente Hiashi poderia ter mais 'contato' comigo, já que não tinha mais problemas em relação aos seres humanos, por conviver ao lado deles diariamente.

- É maravilhoso finalmente lhe conhecer. - ela disse, sinceramente.

- Obrigada, é maravilhoso lhe conhecer também - e eu não mentia. Kurenai poderia ser descrita em uma única palavra: fada.

- Onde estão a Hinata e o Naruto? - Neji perguntou, mas não precisou de respostas já que os dois apareceram pouco tempo depois no alto das escadas.

- Tenten! - Hinata exclamou ao me ver. Ela desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, e veio falar comigo. Ela me deu um abraço gigantesco, só que ela deve ter esquecido o que realmente é, já que quase me matou - literalmente - com seu abraço, que foi interrompido por todos os demais presentes que se viam preocupados com os meus ossos, pelo menos ela não conseguiu me dar nenhum tipo de estrago. - Desculpe. - pediu de forma carinhosa.

- Não se preocupe. - e mesmo assim ela ainda se inclinou para me dar um beijo na bochecha. O que deixou Hiashi e Kurenai bastante alarmados. Hinata apesar de ser bastante carinhosa, era muito fraca em relação a humanos ainda, e qualquer coisinha poderia deixá-la animada o suficiente para acabar comigo em pouquíssimos segundos. Mas algo me deixava feliz com isso, já que pelo menos ela me aceitava inteiramente.

Do nada, um sentimento de paz me envadiu por completo, no começo me senti tão embriagada por tão coisa, que nem ao menos lembrei aonde estava, mas a voz do autor me fez lembrar tudo outra vez, sem que a paz se esvaísse.

- Olá, Tenten - Naruto seguiu o mesmo trajeto da namorada e apareceu ao meu lado, mas sem ao menos se aproximar. Como Neji me havia dito, não era possível se sentir mal perto dele.

- Oi, Naruto. - respondi da forma mais gentil que pude - A casa de vocês é linda.

- Obrigada, meu bem - Kurenai respondeu em nome de todos. - E então, - ela se virou para falar com Hinata - Onde está Kin e Sai? Já deveriam estar aqui.

- A Kin está terminando de se arrumar e o Sai terminando o desenho que aquele rapaz encomendou.

- Vou chamá-los - Hiashi saiu da sala e subiu novamente as escadas, aparecendo pouco tempo depois, seguidos de duas beldades. Kin estava magnifíca como sempre, exibia uma roupa colada que mostrava todas as curvas existentes pelo seu corpo, acompanhada de Sai, me olhou com bastante desgosto ao perceber minha presença. Pensei no que deveria fazer para que nos tornássemos mais próximas.

- Oi. - Sai me cumprimentou.

- Olá, Sai, e... Kin. - acenei na direção dela que só balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos logo ao jogo. - ela disse saindo em direção ao quintal pela vidraça.

* * *

Mais uma vez, peço perdão pela minha demora, tomara que a fic tenha agradado a vocês nesse capítulo. Finalmente a Tenten conheceu os outros membros da família e a situação dela vai piorar bastante a partir de agora. Claro que o lado negativo de saber os segredo dos Hyuuga vai aparecer agora. No filme e na história de Crepúsculo, três vampiros aparecem, e eu não sei se os coloco agora ou deixo para depois... se quiserem dar opiniões, eu agradeceria muito. Beijos a todos e muitíssimo obrigada por acompanharem a história. (:

-

**_Alice Carolina Cullen_**: É, a cena da luta apareceu na minha cabeça do nada, nem sei direito como surgiu! Eu até pensava em fazer o Neji fazê-lo parar no hospital, mas não achei muito justo com o coitado xD Como no livro, o Gaara tenta fazer a Tenten mudar de ideia, dizendo que não é seguro se aproximar dele e todo aquele blábláblá, mas eu estou reservando uma... surpresinha pra ele no final! Parabéns, você acertou, ela conhece os Hyuuga, se bem que isso já devia está meio que na cara, não? É, acertou de novo! A Hinata é a Alice aqui na história, eu achei que a personalidade calma dela fosse parecida com a da Hinata e resolvi juntá-las, mas a Alice é um pouco mais 'exagerada' que ela, por isso precisei mexer em umas coisinhas. Obrigada pela review, beijos! Espero que goste do capítulo! :)

**_lola_**: É, o Neji está sendo bem persistente aqui, mas eu preciso dele assim, no momento. Muito obrigada pela review! Tomara que o capítulo tenha lhe agradado! ^^

**_Lust Lotu's_**: Claro que a Ino e Sakura devem ter ficado arrasadas quando viram a cena, especialmente depois da Tenten ter negado não se interessar por ele desde o começo, afinal, quem não ficaria? x) É, a família do Neji a partir de agora vai ganhar um papel importante, e a relação com a Hinata logo no começo vai ser ótimo pra ela, daqui um tempo você descobre melhor por que. O Gaara nem deveria aparecer nesse capítulo, mas se não aparecesse agora eu nem sei quando colocaria ele na história de novo, e essa briga deles (que apareceu não sei de onde) vai ser um pouco útil no final :D HAHAHA, é verdade, mas agora, o beijo não é mais problema! Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic. :*

**_steree-chan_**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando, tomara que o capítulo lhe agrade! Ah, eu já tinha ouvido falar em algum lugar sobre isso (Yin e Yang), eu não achei nome melhor pra colocar, então vai esse mesmo :D Obrigada pela review. (:

**_Shislaynne Yuki_**: Que bom que gostei, espero que goste da continuação também. beijos!

**_Babu-chan_**: Ainda bem que você está gostando, de verdade, muito obrigada. Bom, a Hinata não pode ser tão tímida como costuma ser, já que ela ta fazendo... hãn... digamos assim, o 'papel' da Alice na história, e ela não é tão quieta assim! É, eu quis mostrar que esses 'poderes' dos garotos podem sair do controle se não souberem se controlar, e com isso a Tenten vai tentar equilibrar a amizade que ela tem por Gaara e o amor que ela sente por Neji, mais pra frente isso se torna mais claro! Sua fics são ótimas, mesmo, mesmo ^^ BEIJOS, e obrigada pela review!

**_LuK-sAn_**: Que bom que você está curtindo a história, e não se preocupe com isso, a sua review compensou as outras! (: beijos.

**_Priih . ncesa Mitsashi_**: Olá, :D eu acho que já devo ter lido alguma fic sua, agora não estou lembrada. $: Como já disse várias vezes, os meus personagens costumam sofrer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito na minha mão, mas temos que concordar que fanfic sem confusão não tem graça, não é verdade? (sem emoção, sem diversão - horrível, mas releve!). Fico feliz em saber que a história lhe agrada, espero que este capítulo também! beijão.

* * *

Aperta **_GO_**? (:


	15. Jogos Perigosos

- Vamos com calma aí mocinha! - Kurenai interrompeu Kin, que não parecia nada satisfeita.

- O que foi, agora? - ela cruzou os braços e fez cara feia na direção da 'mãe'.

- Temos a tarde inteira pra jogar. - a mulher da casa já demonstrava que poderia perder a cabeça a qualquer momento.

- E o tempo ainda não está favorável para o jogo, Kin - olhei para trás e vi que Hinata estava sentada em cima da mesa de jantar. Apesar do clima não ser dos melhores, aquela pequena criatura exibia um de seus melhores sorrisos. - Talvez daqui a meia hora...

Mas esquecendo um pouco do carisma que Hinata exalava, decidi perguntar do que exatamente eles falavam. Quer dizer, o clima não podia estar mais perfeito: o céu estava de um azul maravilhoso, nenhuma nuvem vista e pudíamos sentir uma fina brisa acariciando as plantas no jardim dos Hyuuga. O que poderia está errado no clima? Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa pra falar de esportes, porém também não sou tão desligada, eu sei que chuva e quadra não combinam. Será que eles usavam uma quadra para jogar?

Por causa de minhas dúvidas, puxei a camisa de Neji e fiz sinal para que aproximasse a cabeça, assim que o fez, disse em seu ouvido:

- Dá pra explicar por que não podemos jogar agora? - eu apontei para o céu através da porta de vidro e ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer... e todo o resto da família também. É difícil lembrar que a família do seu namorado tem uma audição não sei quantas vezes melhor do que a de um ser humano normal.

Todo mundo por ali começou a dar risinhos discretos, menos Kin que revirou os olhos com cara de quem não estava com o pavio muito longo naquele dia.

- Quando chegar a hora, você vai entender. - Neji me respondeu, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça logo em seguida, enquanto me segurava pela cintura.

- Bom, crianças - Hiashi se pronunciou depois de um bom tempo - enquanto esperamos, que tal irmos arrumar as coisas por lá? - eu continuei sem compreender nada.

- Ai! Deixa eu ir dessa vez! Deixa! Deixa! Deixa! Vai! Por favor, papai. - Hinata deu um pulo (não um pulo normal, claro) e chegou em questão de nanosegundos perto do chefe do clã, gritando cada letra que dizia, o suficiente pra que toda a cidade escutasse - É sempre a Kin que vai, me deixa ir com o Naruto-kun dessa vez?! - ela segurou as mãos e fez aquela carinha que as crianças pequenas sempre usam como chantagem.

- Tudo bem, Hinata. Eu vou com vocês - e se virando para Kurenai, avisou - Daqui a pouco voltamos para chamá-los. Sai? - O rapaz, ao ouvir seu nome, acordou de seu pequeno transe e sem dizer nada acompanhou o mais velho.

A moça iria respondê-lo, mas Kin a interrompeu.

- Espera aí! E o que _eu_ vou fazer enquanto isso?

- _Você_ vai mostrar o resto da casa pra Tenten, junto com o Neji e o Sai. - disse enquanto observava o marido sair com os outros três. - Enquanto eu vou pegar a comida que preparamos mais cedo para...

- Não! Deixa que eu faço isso, afinal, quem estragou o esmalte aqui fui eu tentando espremer as malditas laranjas. - Kin, como sempre, passou deslumbrante por mim em direção a cozinha, olhando mais atentamente ela parecia uma modelo em um desfile de moda. E foi só aí que percebi como eu estava diferente deles. Estava com um dos meus jeans favoritos, era o mais velho, mas o mais confortável e já que eu tinha certeza de que levaria muitas quedas durante o jogo... minha blusa não era das mais bonitas, uma verde (minha cor favorita) com vários desenhos em branco e meu querido All Star nos pés. Já Kin, usava um vestido colado por todo o seu corpo, vermelho, que destacava suas belas curvas além de uma sandália de salto alto, também vermelha. Com as unhas pintadas da mesma cor e um batom que lhe tornava bastante sedutora, eu me senti como um mendigo ao lado da Madonna (péssima comparação, eu sei).

Em poucos segundos ela voltava com uma bandeja na mão direita, nela havia um prato maravilhoso com um peixe, arroz, um molho bastante diferente dos que eu conhecia, batatas (não as fritas) e um pouco de salada no canto. Ao lado do prato havia um copo de vidro cheio de suco de laranja.

Ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu a bandeja.

- Aqui. - praticamente havia empurrado tudo aquilo em cima de mim, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Neji.

- Ah... muito... obrigada. - eu estava prestes a pegar aquilo, mas Neji segurou minha mão, impedindo que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

- Ela não está com fome.

Meio espantada com o que poderia acontecer, olhei para a cara de Kin, aquela pele pálida que todos no clã possuiam foi adquirindo uma expressão de fúria. Estou certo de que se ela fosse humana, estaria mais vermelha do que o seu batom. Mas a raiva dela não havia terminado por ali. Junto com a cara, notei que suas mãos começaram a tremer, e o movimento ia piorando conforme sua raiva aumentava, de repente a bandeja estava ao meio, o prato e o copo espatifados em vários pedaços no chão e a comida espalhado pelo piso impecavelmente branco.

- SUA IDIOTA! - foi o que deixou a boca dela antes que vinhesse pra cima de mim, fechei os olhos e me senti sendo jogada contra a parede. Todavia, não na que estava atrás de mim, que provavelmente era aonde eu deveria parar, já que Kin estava bem na minha frente, e sim na que estava ao meu lado. Senti uma dor muito forte passar por minhas costelas, comecei a rezar para que não tivesse quebrado nada. Logo senti pedaços de vidro se espatifando ao meu lado, alguns caíram na minha mão e abriram um pequeno corte, onde o sangue começou a sair.

Quando criei coragem, abri os olhos.

Neji estava com o Byakugan ativado e não parecia está muito calmo. Entendi que ele era quem havia me jogado, provavelmente pra evitar que a irmã me matasse. Kin havia bagunçado um pouco os cabelos, que antes tinham cada fio em seu devido lugar. Estava no chão caída perto de Kurenai, que a levantou com uma das mãos, ainda a segurando pelo pulso.

- Arrume isso agora! - falou apontando para a bandeja que junto do resto estava espalhada no chão - Você está começando a passar dos limites! O que deu em você?!

- O QUE DEU EM MIM? - Kin agora estava completamente fora de controle.

Senti Neji se aproximar e me carregar no colo.

- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou bastante preocupado.

- Sim, não precisa me segurar. - ele atendeu ao meu pedido e me colocou de pé. Cambaleei um pouco, me sentindo meu grogue, mas sabia que era o sangue. O cheiro começava a me deixar enjooada.

- DESDE QUE O NEJI INVENTOU DE GOSTAR DESSA HUMANA IMPRESTÁVEL NINGUÉM FALA DE OUTRA COISA! - olhei para o lado e vi a discussão ao lado. Agora sabia qual era o motivo da briga que havia acontecido dias atrás entre a ela e a Kurenai.

- Saia daqui! - Kurenai atingiu uma expressão tão assustadora que eu tive vontade de sair dali.

A garota a obedeceu prontamente. E logo depois dela ter deixado o recinto, Kurenai se aproximou de mim.

- Minha querida, sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Vamos cuidar disso! - ela falou ao perceber o corte na minha mão.

Subimos as escadas e fomos ao segundo andar, dei de cara com um banheiro incrivelmente grande. O espelho devia ser três vezes maior que o meu, além de estar cheio de lâmpadas em cima. A banheira também chamava bastante atenção - não tanto quanto o espelho - já que nela haviam desenhos feito a ouro! Privada ali não existia... eles não precisavam. Com tudo aquilo de diferente eu até havia me esquecido do corte na minha mão. Até que Kurenai pediu que eu me aproximasse da pia para lavar o corte e verificar se não havia nenhum pedacinho de vidro ainda.

Depois disso, ela enfaixou a minha mão com um pano, que era o objeto que ela tinha mais próximo dali e fomos para a cozinha.

Kin não estava mais lá, o que foi um grande alívio para mim. Fiquei bastante chateada em descobrir que eu estava sendo o motivo da briga da família. E se piorasse? E se todos começassem a brigar entre si e eu acabasse por destruir a família do Neji? Aquilo me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

- Pronto. - como o corte era pequeno só foi preciso um _band-aid_ mesmo.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava disso tudo. - respondi descendo do balcão aonde Neji me colocara.

- Não foi nada. Bom, eu vou terminar de cuidar do jardim, o Neji pode lhe mostrar a casa, não é?

- Claro que sim. - ele falou.

- Ótimo! Ah, querido. Aproveite e toque aquela linda música que você me mostrou semana passada. Aposto que a Tenten vai adorar.

- Hãn... não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

- Ele é muito modesto - Kurenai deu um sorriso.

- Eu bem sei. - sorri de volta.

- Vão até lá. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. - ela acenou para nós e eu olhei para ele, com cara de quem se sentia indignada.

- Você toca? Você toca e nunca me falou isso? - cruzei os braços - Ai! - mas desisti quando, sem querer, apertei a mão machucada.

Ele riu do meu descuido.

- Deixemos isso para depois. Primeiro eu lhe mostro a casa, depois - ele acariciava meu rosto com a mão - eu toco pra ti.

Meu Deus, o que será que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso?

- Certo.

Neji passou na minha frente e eu o acompanhei. Mais uma vez subimos as escadas, mas em vez de irmos para o banheiro, viramos e entramos em um longo corredor, nele se encontravam vários quartos.

- Esse é o de Hinata e Naruto - ele abriu uma porta feita toda de madeira. - o que era engraçado já que todas as outras portas da casa eram brancas - Ao colocar meus olhos no lugar, fiquei encantada. - Foi a própria Hinata que pintou tudo isso aqui. O Naruto disse que não se importava, ela podia decorar como quisesse, o problema é que ela adora pintar, costurar, ela é uma bela faz-tudo. Só que como não dormimos precisamos nos ocupar fazendo alguma coisa. E ela pinta o quarto, de acordo com o seu humor. - olhei em volta, as paredes eram metades brancas, metades amarelas. Na linha branca, podía-se ver desenhos de borboletas em um canto e em outro algumas flores, ainda haviam estrelas, peixes e até mesmo plantas. - Está vendo aquela rosa maior ali? - ele apontava para uma flor que se destacava de todas as outras que estavam desenhadas ali. Era toda vermelha, mas também haviam diversos espinhos nela, espinhos até demais. - Foi nesse dia que ela perdeu a irmã mais nova. Ela morava conosco aqui, mas resolveu seguir a vida sozinha, pensava que com os novos poderes podia fazer o que quisesse, mas os 'recém-chegados' não tem noção do perigo que correm. Quando transformado, você é mais forte do que qualquer outro monstro de sua família... por isso não conseguimos impedir.

- ...

- Vamos - ele me segurou pelos ombros, mas eu não o acompanhei.

- Quando foi que... isso aconteceu? - perguntei meio receosa.

- Uns anos depois de termos nos transformado.

- Mas... eu não entendo. - me virei para encarar aqueles olhos pérolas, magníficos, que não entendiam aonde eu queria chegar.

- O quê?

- As pessoas aqui dizem que vocês só chegaram a uns anos. Como a Hinata pode ter pintado isso na parede se...

- Eu vou explicar. Tenha calma, só me acompanhe.

Me calei e o segui, como havia pedido. Continuamos passando pelo corredor e paramos na segunda porta.

- Aqui é o quarto do Sai. - nesse, assim como o resto da casa, as paredes estavam intocavelmente brancas, mas presas a elas estavam vários, diversos papeis de desenhos. Mas eles não tinham cor, eram feitos com algum tipo de cera mais escura, eu acho. E neles haviam criaturas diferentes, desde dragões enormes a unicórnios perfeitos.

- Esperaí. - eu disse depois de examinar cada desenho detalhadamente. - A Kin não dorme com ele aqui?

Neji caiu na gargalhada.

- Nós não dormimos, Tenten.

- Você me entendeu - como eu consegui me esquecer de um detalhe tão bobo?

- Eles estão juntos desde que se conheceram, mas... bem, eu não sei o motivo, acho que é por que a maior parte da noite eles ficam conversando no jardim. O Sai só vem aqui para pintar e a Kin gosta de fazer suas próprias roupas. - dizendo isso, ele se retirou do quarto e abriu uma outra porta, que dava para um quarto inteiramente cor-de-rosa.

Me aproximei mais um pouco e vi vários e vários tecidos espalhados por lá. Havia um daqueles bonecos de vitrine vestindo um lindo vestido amarelo. No canto do quarto, estavam diversas sandálias de salto alto, parecidos com os que ela usava naquele dia.

- Mas o quarto mais interessante, na minha opinião, é esse aqui. - ele foi mais fundo no corredor, uma parte muito mal iluminada, só conseguia ver sua sombra. Fui atrás tateando a parede, estava torcendo para que não encontrasse nenhum objeto na frente. Ao chegar até Neji, ele abriu a porta e me deparei com um quarto realmente maravilhoso.

Estava com várias cortinas vermelhas sobre as janelas, uma estante de livros e mais livros encostada na parte de trás do quarto. Só que nada disso era de grande importância, já que naquele mesmo lugar encontravam-se vários quadros. O curioso era a paisagem, em um havia vários homens conversando em uma mesa, em frente a um bar, estavam rindo enquanto jogavam pôquer e bebiam cerveja. Estavam todos iluminados pelo sol que aparecia no canto da tela, proporcionando uma visão mais 'nítida' daquela imagem. Em uma outra, estava um senhor, olhando fixamente para mim. O engraçado é que ele me lembrava alguém, e muito. Mas eu não conseguia associá-lo a algum conhecido. Ele estava bastante sério encarando a qualquer um. Tinha cabelos grandes e olhos de um azul profundo e muito bonito.

- Neji? - perguntei.

- Diga.

- Quem é ele? - apontei para o quadro.

- É o pai do Hiashi.

- Oh! - era o Hiashi que se parecia com ele... continuei observando, até que percebi mais um detalhe. - Os seus olhos também eram azuis?

- Não. Eram verdes. Puxei a minha mãe.

- Deviam ser lindos, como os de agora - sorri pra ele. Neji já me dissera milhares de vezes o quanto aqueles olhos lhe traziam angústia.

- Eles eram, mas não como esses. Aqueles tinham vida. - eu ia começar a argumentar com ele, mas antes que eu fizesse mais alguma coisa, ele saiu do recinto. - Vem, agora quero lhe mostrar o meu quarto.

O último lugar do corredor, assim como os outros tinha aquela imensa porta branca que ao ser aberta, demonstrou um quarto mais... aberto. Algumas paredes eram substituídas por portas de vidro que tornavam aquele quarto lindo ao pôr-do-sol do fim de tarde. Era bastante parecido com o quarto de qualquer outro garoto de 17 anos, um armário, um som, um violão, uma cama... Calma aí!

- Uma cama aqui? - me virei surpresa prra ele. - Pensei que vocês não dormiam.

- E não dormimos. Só que eu gosto de ficar sozinho às vezes, entende? Descansar e pensar na vida, isso se tornou mais frequente depois que eu te conheci - e me deu aquele lindo sorriso torto que sempre me faz tremer na base. Devemos ter ficado assim por vários minutos, horas, dias, só sei que um tempo depois ele me disse - Senta aí - e apontou pra uma cadeira perto de uma das janelas que davam para o maravilhoso jardim da Srª Hyuuga. Ele pegou o violão e ficou na beira da cama, perto de onde eu estava. - Fiz essa música no dia em que voltamos de Suna.

Ela era suave, ele não cantava junto com ela, e nem precisava, a melodia já dizia tudo. Era suave, era doce, era lindo. E ele só tocava olhando pra mim, sem me perder por um segundo qualquer. Quando estava dedilhando suas últimas notas, ouvimos a porta se abrindo... era Kurenai.

- Estão prontos pro jogo?

-

Estávamos no carro de Sai, - um jipe azul - só eu e Neji. Kurenai e Kin estavam em um carro mais a frente do nosso. Olhei para o céu que antes estava ensolarado e que agora só possuía nuvens escuras e cinzentas tomando conta de todo o espaço. Alguns minutos depois as gotas de chuva começaram a cair, muito fracas ainda, mas logo, logo estariam engrossando, exatamente como Hinata havia previsto.

Olhei para trás, a casa dos Hyuuga ia desaparecendo aos poucos.

- É um jipe bem grande. - eu não sabia se ele estava afim de conversar, porém eu precisava me destrair, a ideia de jogar basquete no meio de pessoas 'não-humanas' me deixou um pouco mal.

- Verdade. Na maioria das vezes vamos correndo até lá, mas da última vez Naruto quase foi visto por um caçador que andava por aqui, por isso achamos mais seguro usar os carros.

Focalizei meu olhar no carro a nossa frente. Era tão chamativo quanto o Volvo do Neji.

- Esse é da Hinata - ele notou meu olhar na direção do Porsche amarelo que seguíamos. - A Kin não gosta de levar o carro dela pra campina onde jogamos. - ele riu - Ela é muito frescurenta com aquilo.

- E a Hinata não se importa de que dirijam o carro dela?

- Não muito. Na maioria das vezes ela nem percebe que estamos usando o carro dela. Mas qualquer arranhãozinho é percebido por ela, é a única coisa que a deixa realmente furiosa, e a Kin, do jeito que gosta de confusão, passa a chave do carro nas portas de propósito.

Tentei imaginar a Hinata com raiva... e fracassei.

- Por falar na Kin - eu não sabia se era a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas eu precisava saber o que ela tinha comigo, o que eu tinha feito para deixá-la assim -, o que eu fiz pra deixá-la com tanto ódio?

Neji tirou os olhos da estrada por um instante e me olhou curioso.

- Bem...

Ele se calou por instante e eu pensei que minha teoria estava certa. Vinha pensando que talvez a Kin gostasse do Neji e estivesse com ciúmes, afinal ela linda, atraente, sedutora, irresistível, perdendo para alguém como _eu_. Acho que isso deve ter sido razão suficiente para que ela fizesse aquilo tudo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que era compreensível, eu não conseguia entender o que a deixava chateada, quer dizer, ela é imortal, possui poderes inimagináveis e ainda é uma das mulheres mais lindas do mundo... o que mais ela podia querer? Eu faria tudo para trocar de lugar com ela e passar o resto da eternidade ao lado do Neji.

- Por acaso, ela... sente alguma coisa por você? - arrisquei.

- Claro que não. - ele me olhou surpreso e no fundo me senti bastante aliviada - De onde tirou isso?

- Não sei, não consegui pensar em nenhum motivo melhor para responder as coisas que ela fez comigo.

- A Kin foi uma das primeiras a se juntar a família, depois de mim e da Kurenai, ela era rica, vinha de uma família distinta, tinha tudo a seus pés. Era uma das garotas mais bonitas e desejadas da sociedade, inclusive, conseguia ficar com qualquer homem que quisesse em um piscar de olhos. Mas os pais dela começaram a ficar preocupados com isso, já que não era muito bem visto uma garota namorando homens diferentes e não casando com nenhum. Então pediram que ela resolvesse logo o rapaz com quem ela ficaria pelo resto da vida. Foi quando ela conheceu o Sasori. Ele também era bastante rico e estava a procura de uma noiva. Em alguns dias o casamento estava marcado.

Neji parou um pouco e me olhou novamente, como que para confirmar que eu estivesse atenta à história.

- A melhor amiga dela era a filha de sua empregada, que brincou com ela durante toda a infância, apesar de ser mais bonita e mais rica do que essa garota, a Kin ainda sentia muita inveja dela, porque estava se casando com um rapaz por quem estava apaixonada e que também a amava, mas não a Kin. Ela só estava se casando por causa de rumores que rondavam a cidade, e para os pais dela, a reputação era mais importante do que o amor. Mas ainda assim ela queria provar de todas as formas que podia ser mais feliz. Ela e Sasori se casaram um tempo depois, todavia mesmo assim, a amiga dela saia na frente. Depois de se mudar para uma pequena casa perto do campo, a garota engravidou e teve gêmeas, o que deixou a Kin ainda mais chateada.

Me senti mal por ela, ter tudo e ao mesmo tempo não ter nada.

- Sasori nem queria pensar em filhos. Pra ele eram apenas uma perda de tempo. Kin continuou insistindo a ele todas as noites antes de dormir, o que sempre provocava briga e confusão na casa. Só que um dia as coisas saíram do total controle. Eles voltavam de uma festa e mais uma vez o assunto dos bebês voltou, e mais uma vez eles começaram a brigar, só que num acesso de raiva ele acabou espancando a Kin, deixando-a desacordada. Para não se meter em encrenca, o Sasori tirou todas as joias dela e guardou no bolso do terno, tentando forjar um assalto, ele bateu cada vez mais nela, até ter certeza de que ela não acordaria nunca mais. A sorte foi que Hiashi estava passando na rua na mesma hora, e conseguiu salvá-la a tempo.

- Mesmo assim eu não entendo. Eu não sou casada, não tenho filhos...

- Deixe-me terminar. - Neji me interrompeu.

Eu só balancei a cabeça positivamente e permiti que ele prosseguisse.

- Quando ela acordou, estava conosco, Kurenai cuidou dela o tempo todo enquanto a transformação ia tomando conta dela. Diferente de todos nós, inclusive da Hinata, do Naruto e do Sai, a Kin surtou quando a contamos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela chorou por dias, e parou com todo aquele drama depois que se vingou do Sasori.

Tentei ficar calada, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte.

- O que ela fez?

- Digamos que depois daquela noite, ele nunca mais voltou a ser visto por alguém. - ele riu com o meu espanto e continuou - Alguns anos depois ela salvou a vida do Sai e está com ele até hoje.

- Mas você ainda não disse por que ela...

- Olha, ela realmente está com raiva de ti, mas não por causa das razões que você pensa. Ela sabe que você pretende se tonar uma de nós e não quer que você desperdice sua vida. Ela daria tudo pra está como você agora, poder formar a família que ela nunca conseguiu.

- E eu daria tudo pra ser imortar.

- Em parte eu concordo com ela, você devia aproveitar sua vida, Tenten. Se te tranformamos...

- Eu sei o que acontece, Neji, e é extamente isso o que eu quero.

- Depois discutimos isso, ta bem?

Afirmei com a cabeça e continuei olhando pelo vidro do carro a mata que passava por nós.

Depois de um tempo, começamos a passar por uma estrada cheia de buracos, e o meu senti meu enjoo voltando. Me segurei na cadeira do jipe e fechei os olhos. Percebendo meu desconforto Neji desacelerou um pouco, e depois, parou.

- Vamos ter que andar a partir daqui.

Abri meus olhos e pude ver que Kurenai e Kin também haviam estacionado o carro perto de uma árvore e andavam em direção as montanhas, que vista de baixo pareciam tocar o céu. Um frio passou pela minha espinha ao me imaginar subindo aquilo tudo, devo ter esquecido que tenho um 'super-namorado' pra ajudar.

- Preparada?

- Não - gemi.

- Vamos, você consegue.

- Não, Neji, acho que eu não...

- Deixe de drama. Você passou por algo muito pior hoje com a Kin. Acredite, isso não é nada em comparação ao que quase lhe aconteceu.

Eu queria acreditar nas palavras dele, mas não dava.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

Eu me sentia como uma criança mimada, que fazia manha pra não entrar no banho, só que, claro, a situação aqui era outra completamente diferente. Até que o Neji inventou de apelar para o meu lado fraco.

- Ah, não é? - ele foi se aproximando.

- N-Não - gaguejei.

- Você acha - ele me pressionou contra uma das árvores que estavam perto de nós -, que eu deixaria que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse?

- N-Não. - repeti com um pouco mais de dificuldade.

- Confie em mim. - ele beijou meus lábios de leve e eu senti aquela pele fria contra a minha de novo.

- Eu confio - suspirei quando ele se afastou aos poucos.

Então, ele me colocou novamente em suas costas, como fizemos mais cedo.

- Não se esqueça de fechar os olhos - ele sorriu divertido.

Fiz o que ele mandou e escondi meu rosto na curva de seu ombro. Era possível sentí-lo mexer-se em baixo de mim, mas não parecia que estávamos nos movendo. Diria até que a sensação era a mesma de alguém que estava andando na rua. Me tentei a olhar, só para ter certeza de que dessa vez eu aguentaria, mas a lembrança do enjoo me fez aguentar mais um tempo. Devo ter ficado daquele jeito durante uns segundos, até que senti a mão de Neji tocando o meu ombro.

- Chegamos, Tenten.

Levantei o rosto devagar e realmente havíamos parado. Eu desci de suas costas e fui parar de bunda no chão.

- Ai!

Ele não pode esconder a gargalhada, o que me deixou com raiva, mas mesmo assim ele me ajudou a levantar. Comecei a andar em direção a floresta ignorando Neji, até que o mesmo me parou.

- Aonde você está indo?

- Assistir o jogo.

- Bobinha... - ele me puxou pelo braço e eu quase fui ao chão de novo. - o jogo vai ser ali.

Olhei para cima e ainda havia uns bons metros para caminharmos - bom, tecnicamente ele que iria caminhar...

- Ah não.

- Ah sim.

- Mas se ainda faltava... por que paramos?

- Pensei que estivesse passando mal.

Eu lhe dei um olhar bastante irritado e subi em suas costas de novo.

Depois de uns trinta segundos, estávamos na clareira. E fiquei surpresa com o que encontrei por lá.

Em cada ponta do lugar estavam duas árvores, provavelmente uma das maiores que estavam por ali, só que não pareciam árvores comuns, quer dizer, elas eram, mas não pareciam pela forma como estavam. Quando falaram em 'arrumar' a clareira para o jogo, deveriam estar se referindo a aquilo: bem no meio do tronco de cada uma haviam galhos grossos, que normalmente ficariam esticados, só que alguém (e eu aposto que esse alguém seja a Hinata) os retorceu, transformando-os em cestas, sim, cestas de basquete. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Kin e Sai haviam se encontrado no meio do campo e brincavam com a bola. Hinata e Naruto pulavam pelas árvores, talvez estivessem se aquecendo, enquanto Hiashi sorria para mim junto de Kurenai ao perceber minha presença.

- Tenten... - o chefe do clã se aproximou com a esposa - Kurenai acabou de me contar sobre a Kin, queria me desculpar pelas atitudes dela. E já que você não deve estar em melhores condições, você fica aqui apitando o jogo com a Kurenai, está certo?

Na verdade, eu estava perfeitamente bem, só o meu traseiro que estava um pouco dolorido com a queda, mas nada muito grave. Até protestaria contra isso se eu não odiasse os esportes, fiquei bastante aliviada quando Hiashi deu a ideia.

- Claro. - respondi com um sorriso.

- Ótimo, vamos só...

Ele fora interrompido pelo barulho de um trovão, que soou como um canhão no céu, agora já bastante escuro.

- ESTÁ NA HORA! - Hinata gritou do outro lado da clareira.

- Vamos lá.

Neji passou a mão pela minha cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Me deseje sorte - depois depositou um beijo no meu rosto e correu para o meio da clareira.

Eles se dividiram em dois times, cada um com três deles. Neji estava no mesmo time que Hiashi e Naruto, no outro Kin, Hinata e Sai combinavam alguma coisa.

- A Kin consegue jogar de salto alto?

- Você conhece aquela frase _"As mulheres conseguem fazer tudo o que o homem faz, de salto alto"_ ?

- Sim.

- Bom, conheça nosso exemplo - e apontou para a garota de vermelho. Eu já achava impossível jogar de tênis, era capaz de quebrar a perna se inventasse de jogar com salto alto. - Fique aqui.

Kurenai pediu que eu ficasse ali enquanto ia no pro meio da 'quadra' iniciar o jogo. Neji e Sai se posicionaram cara a cara esperando Kurenai. Ela pegou uma das bolas da mão de Hinata e ficou no meio dos dois. Ela jogou a bola para cima e Neji - por ser mais alto - bateu nela primeiro. Todos correram para o lado da bola em uma velocidade incrível. Até que Naruto, depois de receber a bola de Hiashi, deu um pulo e conseguiu fazer a primeira cesta do jogo. Na mesma hora um trovão muito alto pode ser ouvido novamente, exatamente na hora que a bola atingiu o chão. Agora eu entendia por que eles precisavam dessas condições de tempo para jogar. Já que eles não jogavam da forma mais _leve_, o barulho feito por eles era imenso e podia ser ouvido por todos da vila, segundo Kurenai me explicara depois. Olhei para o lado e notei que ali haviam muitas bolas, no mínimo umas 15. Eu estranhei a quantidade e perguntei mais uma vez a Kurenai o motivo de tantas bolas, acredito que nem um jogo da NBA deve ter tantas bolas de reserva. E era pela mesma razão dos trovões. O barulho provocado por eles era alto de mais por isso, exigia bastante força e nem mesmo a bola mais resistente aguentava tanta pressão. Ela também me disse que no último jogo não conseguiram terminar porque faltaram bolas para usarem.

Estava tudo indo bem, o time da Hinata ganhava com uma diferença de uma cesta, até que a Kin marcou falta em cima do Sai.

- Apite! - ela me mandou. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Dois lances! - gritei exatamente como me havia ensinado a 'mãe' do Neji.

Recebi olhares fulminantes da Kin e me arrependi de ter aceitado jogar.

O jogo prosseguiu normalmente, já havíamos usado umas seis bolas e tudo corria bem, até que a Hinata jogou a bola para fora mais uma vez.

- Eu pego - ela falou despreocupada.

Estava andando sem muita pressa, nenhum deles dava sinal de que suaria ou de que estava cansando. Percebi que Hinata parou de andar para frente e começava a recuar, ela olhou para trás preocupada e Hiashi se juntou a ela.

- Também estou sentindo - ele falou.

- O que devemos fazer? - Neji se preciptou.

- Esperamos.

- Neji... - eu me aproximei dele, já ficando com medo - o que está acontecendo?

- Fique aqui perto de mim. - ele pediu bastante sério, aumentando minha preocupação.

Esperei por um tempo, procurando ouvir ou sentir algo, pensei que fosse algum animal passando por ali, mas nenhum deles tinha cara de quem precisava 'repor' as energias. Continuei esperando assim como todos os outros, percebi que até a Kin estava com uma cara bastante séria, e eu fiquei com vontade de voltar para casa. Neji notou meu nervosismo e me abraçou prometendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele não me segurava da forma como sempre fazia, mas sim de um jeito mais protetor, mais seguro, mais firme. Continuei encarando o ponto da floresta onde arbustos começaram a se mexer e vozes desconhecidas a surgir, todo mundo ficou em forma de defesa, como que esperando algo para atacar. E foi aí que aquilo que deixara os Hyuuga em sinal de alerta deu as caras.

Eram três pessoas, na verdade, não pessoas comuns, mas _monstros_ feito eles. Só que não lembravam em nada os Hyuuga. Eram dois homens e uma mulher. Todos eles tinham cabelos compridos. O que estava mais a frente, e parecia ser o líder, tinha cabelos bastante escuros, pretos, a cor de sua pele era pálida, mas não um pálido igual ao do Neji, e sim um pálido mais acinzentado, seus olhos lembravam os de uma cobra cascavel e eu senti um arrepio passar por mim quando ele mostrou sua língua para fora, definitivamente aquele cara devia ter algo com cobras. O outro homem tinha cabelos loiros e uma franja enorme, que cobria um dos olhos e o que aparecia era azul. Seu sorriso era malicioso, vinha com uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas nela. Se não reconhecesse que era estranho, diria até que se parecia com a Ino. Já a garota tinha cabelos ruivos, bonita e olhas castanhos, em sua mão segurava uma flauta.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos estava com a bola nas mãos, mas a amassou propositalmente, furando-a.

- Ops, isso era de vocês? - sua voz era rouca.

Os outros atrás de mim começaram a rosnar.

- Era sim, mas não precisa se preocupar, temos outras. - Hiashi respondeu na maior calma. - Querem jogar?

- Hum... podia ser. Se vocês não se incomodarem.

- Claro que não.

- Todos vocês - a garota respondeu - conta nós três.

- Feito - Kin fez questão de lançar-lhe um olhar nada amigável.

- Tayuya. - a ruiva falou. - Este é o meu namorado, o Deidara.

- E eu sou o Orochimaru - o esquisitão respondeu.

- Eu sou Hiashi e esses são minha família, somos o clã Hyuuga.

- Ah, os famosos Hyuuga, fico honrado de finalmente conhecê-los. - Orochimaru respondeu

- A Akatsuki tem ouvido bons comentários de vocês, é bom que não estejam saindo da linha.

Não entendi o que aquilo significava, muito menos o que era a tal de Akatsuki.

- Neji? - sussurrei.

- Depois eu explico.

- Vamos jogar logo - o tal de Deidara se mostrava ansioso.

Kurenai jogou uma das bolas para Orochimaru que se preparava junto com os outros para o jogo, mas enquanto todos saiam e eu ia para meu canto ao lado da Kurenai, notei que o Deidara parou de andar e se virava lentamente em minha direção.

- Há, eles tem lanche! - e avançou em cima de mim! Eu gritei e antes que pudesse me acontecer alguma coisa, notei que Neji havia parado na minha frente junto com todos os outros.

- A garota está conosco. Vocês não vão encostar nela. - Hiashi estava com uma voz tão séria que até mesmo eu estava começando a sentir medo dele.

- Vamos embora, Deidara, não vale a pena - Orochimaru insistia para o companheiro que me olhava como se eu fosse carne.

- Anda logo, Dei! - Tayuya estava com cara de poucos amigos - o que não deixava de ser verdade já que ela tinha só dois - e não parecia estar brincando.

Ouvindo aos apelos dos dois, ele saiu correndo montanha abaixo.

- Precisamos tirá-la daqui, - Neji disse se virando para os outros depois que os três foram embora. - AGORA!

* * *

MEU DEUS! Não acredito nisso, quase dois meses sem postar e o maior capítulo que eu escrevi na vida \o/

Eu sei que a demora foi horrível, mas eu peço desculpas, eu me esqueci completamente de continuar a fanfic e quando fui conferir a data da última postagem, caí da cadeira! Podem jogar quantas pedras quiser, mas em compensação está aí um capítulo ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME só pra vocês *-*

Nem me perguntem como eu fiz isso porque nem eu mesma sei.

Eu teria postado semana passada, mas prendi o dedo na porta do carro (aham, sozinha ¬¬) e meio que ficou difícil.

Bom, é isso, espero que o número de reviews seja tão grande quanto esse capítulo!

BEIJO POVINHO :D

* * *

**_mycah-chan_**: AH, você descobriu a FF lá no AS também? PASPAOSPAOSPAO eu fiquei com pena do pessoal aqui do Fanfiction que sabia das coisas por último e resolvi igualar a postagem, então se quiser por aqui ou pelo AS, pode ficar a vontade :) É o único esporte que eu realmente sei jogar, por isso coloquei ele na história xD Pois é, eu pensei que ficaria muito chato colocar tudo EXATAMENTE como no livro, todo mundo já iria saber o que aconteceria e tal, como a briga dos meninos. Verdade, dois deuses com certeza (: beijos. :*

**_Babu-chan_**: Você matava com o taco? Bom, eu concerteza **me** matava com o taco. Do jeito que sou ¬¬ Ah, sim, eu achei que aquele jeito todo extrapolado do Naruto servia direitinho pro papel de Jasper, espero que você tenha gostado da 'associação' dos personagens. Ah, acredite que são sim (; Beijo, bu. :*

**_Alice Carolina Cullen_**: Ah, sim, pais nunca sabem nada hehe :B Acho que o problema não era nem a velocidade, mas sim o vento na cara x.x Aham, toda história que se preze precisa de um nojentinha xD É, na verdade eu queria usar o baiseball, mas eu não faço ideia de como são as regras! Por isso o basquete, mas até que não ficou de todo mal né? x) Nossa, já me perguntaram tanto isso... eu considerei bastante a ideia de continuar, mas não sabia se as pessoas teriam paciência, já que também teriam que ser baseados nos livros e tudo mais. Daqui pra frente eu penso melhor e digo a vocês :) Obrigada pelo review. um beijo :*

**_Hami_**: Amiga *-* Fiquei tão feliz em receber suas reviews! Já fazia um tempo que a gente não mantinha contato não é? Eu queria aproveitar o espaço pra te pedir desculpas por não acompanhar _Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue_ desde o comecinho, eu sou uma ridícula mesmo --' Mas pelo menos o final eu prometo que pego :D Um beijo bem grande pra ti, obrigada pelas reviews (L)

**_._**: E eu estou maravilhosamente feliz por receber sua review ^^ obrigada mesmo. Espero que goste do capítulo. Um beijo (:

**_Lust Lotu's_**: E então... se fosse tão fácil assim. Com certeza, o passeio deve valer muito mais do que montanha-russa. A Hinata tá sendo meu xodó na história ^^ PASOPAOSPOSPA. Deixa ela como juíza mesmo que dá mais certo. xD beijo, e brigada pela review :*

**_Hypnos Black_**: Bom, primeiramente, quero dizer que sua review foi um 'abre-olhos' pra mim. Depois de ler ela eu comecei a pensar muito sobre o assunto, eu realmente não me sentiria bem se uma fic que eu gosto acabasse por causa de outras pessoas que não escrevem para ela. Se você escreve fics sabe como é decepcionante você dedicar em escrever e usar sua imaginação com a história e ninguém se dá ao pequeno trabalho de dizer se gostou ou não, espero que entenda que minha intenção não era chantagear ninguém... eu meio que sou nova no mundo das fics e todo dia eu aprendo alguma coisa nova, seja com alguém que seja mais 'antigo' no site ou com as chamadas reviews construtivas. Como foi a sua. Obrigada! :)

**_Jackeline Uchiha_**: Que bom que gostei, espero que goste deste cap. também :) beijos.

**_Priih . ncesa Mitsashii_**: haha, é pra fazer qualquer namorado seu não querer mais pisar na sua casa xD Agradeça aos pais corujas e super-protetores como o meu que me ajudaram muito pra bolar essa parte, especialmente por experiência própria, (: Instigante? adorei essa palavra! Verdade, a Hinata parece mesmo uma boneca e não combina nada com ela esses abraços SUPER-APERTADOS. Todo mundo quer um Neji, né amor? *-* Acertou o Orochimaru! :D Fico feliz que tenha gostado, tomara que esse cap. também te agrade. beijos e mais beijos :) P.S.: A Kin já apareceu em várias fanfics que eu li, e como eu precisava de uma personagem a mais lembrei dela e coloquei, não tenho certeza se ela aparece no anime :/


	16. Vai Acabar Tudo Bem

Neji me puxou pelo braço a força em direção ao jipe ignorando os gritos de desespero de Hiashi que o pedia para se acalmar.

- Você está me machucando! - eu disse sentindo a parte em que sua mão tocava meu braço começando a ficar roxa demais.

- Desculpa. - ele respondeu afrouxando o aperto - Mas não podemos esperar, eles vão voltar!

- Neji! Me escute! - Hiashi estava na nossa frente em segundos e segurou Neji pelos ombros, o obrigando a parar. - Se saímos desse jeito sem um plano armado na cabeça só vai ser pior, precisamos pensar na melhor forma de tirá-los de vez da nossa frente.

- Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo.

Namorar um dos Hyuuga devia ser a coisa mais complicado do mundo. Tudo o que eles falavam não fazia sentido, e ninguém parecia se importar com a minha cara de "o quê?"

- É fácil - olhei para trás e vi Kin se aproximando de onde estávamos -, jogamos ela na floresta, eles seguem o chakra e...

- CALA ESSA BOCA! - Neji me deixou mais assustada ainda com o grito que dera na própria irmã.

- Já chega, não podemos ficar brigamos entre nós mesmos precisando resolver essa situação... Neji, entre no jipe com a Tenten. Nos encontramos em casa. - Hiashi pegara um casaco mais fofo que o meu com Kurenai e o jogara para Neji. - Faça ela usar isso o caminho todo. Eu tenho um plano. - e dizendo isso ele saiu com todos os outros montanha abaixo enquanto Neji voltava a me arrastar para o carro.

Ele abriu a porta com muita rapidez, mas me colocou de forma mais delicada dentro do veículo, puxou o cinto e o prendeu. Me deu o casaco e eu o vesti. Ele olhou pra mim e percebeu que eu não estava me sentindo bem, eu tremia demais. O olhar dele era terno, enquanto segurava meu rosto nas mãos e beijava minha testa, ele disse:

- Vai ficar tudo bem... eu prometo - mas eu não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dele.

Só balancei a cabeça positivamente e esperei que ele entrasse no jipe também.

Neji deu partida e logo estávamos correndo em uma velocidade inimaginável através das várias árvores. Me senti em uma montanha-russa e isso fez meu estômago dar voltas. Parecia que íamos bater a qualquer momento, e para que meu medo diminuísse me virei para Neji e comecei o meu velho interrogatório:

- O que foi tudo aquilo? O que ele quer comigo? E o que era aquilo que vocês falaram da Akats...

- Tenten! - ele me interrompeu. - Você precisa ficar calma, eu já disse que está tudo bem. - ele não tirava os olhos do caminho.

- Só vou ficar calma quando alguém me disser o que exatamente está acontecendo por aqui! - o jipe balançou mais algumas vezes e eu precisei me segurar no banco.

- Tudo bem... - ele se rendeu - mas prometa que não vai me interromper.

- Ta. - respondi.

Neji respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante, me preocupei com isso, se já dava medo ver ele dirigir por ali de olhos abertos, imagina de olhos fechados. Pensei em pedi-lo para abrir logo os logos, mas antes que algo pudesse sair da minha boca, ele voltou a olhar para a frente.

- Quando a quantidade de... _monstros_ aumentou no mundo, houve a nescessidade de criar um grupo para controlar essas pessoas, especialmente as que podem por em risco a nossa identidade para os humanos. A Akatsuki foi o grupo que eles formaram, com os melhores monstros da Europa, eles se espalhavam, no começo, pelo mundo inteiro, procuravam por monstros ainda mais poderosos. Hiashi viu eles se formarem, até foi chamado para fazer parte, mas ele preferiu voltar logo para casa. Especialmente por causa de Hinata que havia se transformado a pouco tempo.

- Mas o que eles fazem exatamente?

- Você não está cumprindo com o que prometeu.

- Neji... - implorei para que parasse com as brincadeiras fora de hora.

- Tudo. - ele respondeu depois de poucos segundos - Matam se for preciso. E é exatamente isso que querem fazer com você - meu coração havia acelerado e percebi que Neji segurava o volante com mais força - Diferente de nós, ele se alimentam da energia humana... chamamos isso de _chakra... _e precisamos deixá-la o mais longe possível dele.

- Ai, meu Deus! Foram eles que...

- É, eles mataram as pessoas que têm intrigado tanto a seu pai e o resto dos homens da polícia. E querem fazer a mesma coisa com você.

- Mas eu não entendo, Neji. Por que eles vão insistir em me pegar se existem bilhões de pessoas no mundo todo?

- Porque você sabe do nosso segredo e isso vai ser motivo suficiente para eles virem atrás de ti!

- Era por isso que você não queria que nos aproximássemos?

Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

- Não. Meu medo sempre foi nunca conseguir me controlar... nem me passou pela cabeça que eles pudessem vir até aqui. Especialmente um lugar tão pequeno como Konoha, que passa despercebida no mapa.

- Aonde estamos indo?

- Para minha casa! Hiashi disse que tinha um plano e...

- Não! E o meu pai? E se eles forem atrás dele? Neji não podemos deixá-lo sozinho lá, vão atacá-lo e depois me esperar...

- Mas esse é o ponto, Tenten, você não vai voltar para casa.

- Só que isso não significa que eles não vão matar meu pai! - senti as lágrimas quererem cair. Porém não eram lágrimas de tristeza e sim de raiva, será que Neji não entendia que meu pai era importante demais para mim? Claro que ele não precisava se preocupar com a família _dele_ já que eles podiam se defender muito bem sozinhos. - Você é muito egoísta... - deixei escapar junto com a primeira lágrima.

Ele me olhou e percebi que eu o havia convencido.

- Você tem 5 minutos!

- Obrigada - sorri pra ele, e ele sorriu de volta.

- Tudo por você.

- Tudo por você - repeti, mais tranquila.

Ele começou a dirigir na direção oposta quando chegamos na estrada. Enquanto isso ele pegava seu celular e descou um número com muita rapidez colocando-o no ouvido logo em seguida

- Hiashi? Mudança de planos.

-

- Tudo certo? - Neji me perguntou quando paramos em frente a minha casa. Eu olhei para a janela e percebi que a luz da sala estava acesa. Meu pai devia estar terminando de assistir algum jogo, estranhei não ter visto o carro dos Sabaku parado na frente, como geralmente está. Uma angústia passou por mim ao pensar no que eu deveria fazer. Eu sabia que em parte aquilo tudo era culpa minha, a ideia foi a única solução encontrada por Hiashi para tirar meu pai do caminho de Deidara, mas mesmo assim, eu não me sentia nem um pouco bem.

Pensei em abandonar o plano, em voltar atrás e contar tudo a ele. Claro que dessa forma meu pai iria correr o mesmo perigo que eu, mas talvez fosse melhor, ele entenderia o porquê de eu precisar me ausentar por um tempo. Eu nunca soube mentir muito bem, e mesmo quando mentia qualquer podia perceber que não era a verdade, por causa disso minha mãe sabe de muita coisa sobre a minha vida, se bem que eu nunca tive nada muito grande para esconder... até agora. Pelos e-mails ela não poderia usar o seu _radar _para identificar o nível da mentira, quando como eu escrevi para ela dizendo que estava adorando Konoha, apesar de querer - e muito - voltar para casa. Meu pai nunca conseguiu saber direito quando eu mentia, ele só ficava comigo nas férias ou algumas semanas, o que não era muito. Por isso, foi bem mais fácil mentir para ele sobre meu estado em relação a vila.

E estava na hora de eu usar esse meu poder sobre ele novamente...

- Uhum - foi o único som que consegui pronunciar quando Neji falou comigo. Ainda com os olhos virados para a janela, desci do jipe e esperei Neji escondê-lo no final da rua.

- Vamos - ele disse quando voltou (poucos segundos depois). Andamos normais até o começo das escadas, na varanda, para começar o nosso... teatro. - 1, 2, 3...

- VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL! - eu gritei com todas as minhas forças.

- Ótimo, continue, ele ouviu - Neji me falou. Só de pensar no meu pai preocupado meu coração se partiu em dois.

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOLTAR A TE VER! - abri a porta com força e entrei, pude perceber que meu pai estava parado ao lado das escadas com uma cara estupefata.

- Tenten, por favor... - Neji usou o seu tom mais doce, muito convincente. - Você não precisa fazer isso.

- É CLARO QUE PRECISO - minhas lágrimas agora eram incontroláveis -, ADEU NEJI! - e bati a porta na cara dele, subindo as escadas correndo logo em seguida. Meu pai parmaneceu parado lá por uns segundos até me seguir.

- Minha filha, o que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada. - eu entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta. Peguei uma bolsa de tamanho médio em baixo da minha cama e a coloquei em cima da mesma, fui até meu armário para pegar algumas roupas e quando voltei para guardá-las vi que Neji já estava no quarto pegando algumas calças minhas na gaveta.

- _Tenten, vamos conversar. - _ouvi meu pai gritar do lado de fora.

- O que eu digo? - perguntei a Neji. Notei que minha voz estava diferente por causa do choro.

- Vá até o banheiro, pegue algumas coisas e diga o que combinamos.

Balancei a cabeça e saí do quarto, o assustando um pouco com o movimento brusco ao abrir a porta.

- O que ele lhe fez?

- Ele não me fez nada, - ia dizendo enquanto recolhia pasta de dente, escova de dente, desodorante e tudo o que eu via pela frente - é só que eu... preciso de um tempo pra pensar, preciso de um tempo pra... colocar as coisas no lugar. Não posso mais ficar aqui. - entrei novamente no quarto e me amaldiçoei por ter gaguejado demais, não queria passar para ele a impressão de que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Notei que Neji havia terminado de guardar as minhas coisas na bolsa e já devia estar me esperando do lado de fora. Respirei fundo, engoli o choro e coloquei a bolsa no ombro. Saí meio desajeitada do quarto.

Meu pai me seguiu até chegar na porta, eu queria que ele tivesse desistido logo.

- Por favor, Tenten, eu sei que isso aqui não é exatamente o que você sempre sonhou, - eu parei na porta e o deixei terminar de falar, talvez fosse menos doloroso - sei que você não queria ter saído de Tóquio e sei que você não deve gostar muito de mim, mas me dê uma nova chance, podemos começar tudo de novo, vamos sair pra comer alguma coi...

- Sair pra comer alguma coisa?! - me virei com os olhos mais vermelhos do que antes - Você passou todo esse tempo que eu vim pra cá me obrigando a cozinhar todos os dias, eu sempre tive que acordar mais cedo para fazer o café da manhã, me preocupar em chegar o mais rápido possível do colégio para que você pudesse ter o jantar pronto assim que pusesse os pés em casa... e quando eu não conseguia a gente "saia pra comer alguma coisa" em qualquer restaurante onde você come quilos e quilos de carne e me obriga a comer também. Se fosse meu pai mesmo saberia que eu odeio carne de hambúrguer. E tem mais! Você inventa sempre de contar tudo o que acontece comigo pra mamãe, como se não pudesse dar conta do recado sozinho. Então, além de ficar preocupado, gosta de preocupá-la também. Parece que ter estragado a vida dela não foi o suficiente para você não é? Será que ela não pode ser feliz pelo menos uma vez na vida?! Não me obrigue a cometer o mesmo erro que ela cometeu quando resolveu ficar aqui! - e falando as coisas mais horríveis que eu poderia imaginar dizer a alguém, saí correndo de casa para entrar na minha picape o mais rápido possível.

Bati a porta com força quando entrei e liguei o carro, saindo de lá correndo o máximo que aquela lata-velha conseguia alcançar. Não consegui conter o choro que piorou depois que eu me dei conta do que tinha dito a ele. Foi praticamente por tudo aquilo que ela o havia abandonado depois que se divorciaram... e eu o fiz se lembrar de tudo aquilo outra vez. Eu sou uma pessoa terrível, pensei.

E enquanto dirigia, chorava e sentia muita raiva, ouvi um barulho muito forte na porta ao meu lado. Com o susto, dei um pulo da cadeira e percebi que era só Neji. Ele abriu a porta.

- Me deixe dirigir - eu me afastei para o lado e segurei o volante até que ele estivesse completamente dentro do carro e tivesse assumido o controle.

Não tive vontade de esconder minhas lágrimas dele, deixei que corressem livremente pelo meu rosto.

- Você fez o certo - ele disse me olhando com ternura.

- Não... não fiz. Falei as mesmas coisas que minha mãe disse quando foi embora - minha voz estava quase sumindo, mais pelo meu desespero do que pela minha tristeza - Eu fiz mal a ele, eu devia ter dito algo menos...

- Ele não lhe deixaria ir se não tivesse feito isso, Tenten. Fez de tudo para que você ficasse, só assim conseguimos deixá-lo longe do perigo, deveria estar tranquila agora, ok?

- Certo - mas aquilo não estava me fazendo bem, mesmo com Neji falando o tempo todo que foi a coisa certa a fazer, eu sabia que deveria ter ficado calada.

Foquei meu olhar para o lado de fora da janela, enquanto íamos passamos pelo centro de Konoha. Acabamos passando também pelo Ichiraku, restaurante mais famoso da vila. Meu pai havia me levado lá uma vez e a Ino também já tinha me arrastado até lá. Do lado de fora, estavam todos eles, a Sakura - surpreendentemente - de mãos dadas com o Sasuke, a Ino, o Shikamaru e todos os outros. Pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, sem preocupações, felizes, rindo a toa... e não com o coração na mão feito eu estava.

- Vai terminar tudo bem. - Neji deu aquele sorriso torto lindo que só ele sabe dá e eu percebi que aquelas palavras talvez fossem verdade - ou talvez eu só estivesse querendo acreditar nelas por ter as escutado o tempo todo.

Logo, ouvi mais um barulho no metal da minha picape, e mais uma vez me assustei.

- Não se preocupe... é só o Sai.

Olhei para trás e confirmei o que Neji me disse. Atrás de nós o Porsche de Hinata nos seguia, não consegui identificar as pessoas dentro, mas acredito que Kin e Hiashi não estavam presentes.

- Pensei que tivessem ido para sua casa.

- E estavam, mas quando decidimos ver seu pai primeiro, pedi que Kurenai vinhesse com os outros nos dando cobertura, caso algo acontecesse.

Andamos por mais uns minutos e finalmente eu avistei a casa dos Hyuuga mais uma vez. Descemos da minha picape enquanto os outros apareciam dentro do Porsche. Como suspeitei, somente Kin e Hiashi não estavam ali. Fiquei me perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido, e falei a Neji que me explicou que eles já estavam em casa, preparando os carros para a próxima etapa do plano.

- Que etapa é essa? - perguntei enquanto chegávamos na porta da frente.

- Daqui a pouco você vai saber - ele estava me abraçando pela cintura, e eu o segurei com as mãos também. Neji do meu lado me dava uma sensação de segurança inexplicável.

Com a outra mão livre, Neji abriu a porta e entramos na casa, mas percebi uma parada brusca vinda dele. O encarei e percebi que a expressão pacífica e tranquilizadora que ele estava antes havia saído para dar espaço a uma expressão de raiva. Ele me segurou com mais força e no mesmo segundo me colocou atrás dele, de forma protetora. Notei que os outros que nos acompanhavam estavam agindo da mesma forma que Neji. Olhei para frente e entendi o motivo de tudo aquilo: Orochimaru estava na sala.

Ao lado dele se encontravam Kin e Hiashi.

- Fiquem tranquilos, - o chefe do clã avisou - ele está aqui para nos ajudar com Tenten.

- Tem certeza, Hiashi? - Kurenai ia se aproximando aos poucos do marido, provavelmente com medo de que o invasor pudesse mudar de opinião a qualquer momento.

- Claro - ele segurou a mão da esposa e voltou a olhar para nós.

Neji voltou a me colocar ao lado dele, mas sem me soltar.

- E então? O que faremos agora? - ele perguntou.

- Primeiro, vamos escutar o que Orochimaru tem a nos dizer... estávamos no início da conversa quando vocês chegaram.

- Se eu fosse vocês - aquela voz rouca invandiu meus ouvidos e me fez estremecer, alguma coisa naquele cara não me fazia bem... e Neji percebeu isso. Ele me abraçou mais forte -, tomaria os maiores cuidados a partir de agora. Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento de Deidara mais cedo, ele e a Tayuya são muito teimosos, sempre foram. Até hoje não entendo como estão fazendo parte da Akatsuki. Uma vez quase nos revelaram para o mundo enquanto dávamos uma passada pela China. Já foram repreendidos milhares de vezes, mas mesmo assim continuam fazendo as mesmas besteiras. Me colocaram ao lado deles exatamente para tentar colocá-los no lugar, mas essa missão é praticamente impossível.

- E por que a Akatsuki não se livra logo deles? - Kin perguntou.

- Por dois simples motivos. Primeiro: se deixarmos esses loucos soltos no mundo, eles com certeza farão questão de nos expor. Segundo: Os poderes deles são incrivelmente poderosos. O único problema no caso de vocês é que Deidara, assim como quase todos nós, percebeu que essa garota, - apontou para mim - possui _chakra_ suficiente para deixar qualquer um mais forte, durante décadas. Nunca sentimos uma energia tão grande assim. E sei que ele não vai descansar enquanto não pôr as mãos nela.

Hinata, que antes estava atrás de nós, se aproximou de Orochimaru e com aqueles lindos olhos pérola e depois os fechou, voltando a abrí-los segundos depois parecendo um pouco assustada.

- O que foi, Hinata? - Neji perguntou parecendo tão preocupado quanto todos ali.

- Eles... eles... estão discutindo - ela colocou a mão na cabeça e sentou na cadeira mais próxima. Hiashi se aproximou dela.

- Conte com calma tudo o que você viu.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e deixou os olhos bem abertos, fitando a parede que estava no lado oposto dela. Era como se ela não estivesse enxergando nada.

- Eles... estão na floresta. A garota... de cabelos ruivos... ela ta brigando com ele, ela disse que não vale a pena, mas ele nem quer saber, disse que vai dar um tempo até começar a procurar pela Tenten.

- A floresta fica onde exatamente, Hinata?

- Não sei, pai - Hinata parecia voltar ao normal.

- Precisamos agir rápido. Obrigado pela ajuda, Orochimaru, ficará para nos ajudar?

- Sinto muito - respondeu o visitante já se encaminhando para a porta - Mas apesar de tudo, podemos dizer que eles são parte do meu... _grupo_. É a mesma coisa que ir contra alguém de sua família. Terei que deixar essa com vocês.

- Agradecemos mesmo assim.

- Claro... - e assim, num segundo ele já não estava mais lá.

- Esse tal de Orochimaru... - Kin comentou - parece ser gay.

Hinata, Naruto, Sai e... até eu, abafamos um risinho, mas Hiashi nos censurou com o olhar, acabando a diversão.

- Vamos - ordenou e todos começaram a seguí-lo. Passamos pela sala, atravessando a porta de vidro e indo até o quintal onde fomos até chegar à garagem.

Nunca tinha ido na garagem dos Hyuuga, e me espantei. Era enorme, parecia mais um estacionamento de algum restaurante super caro. Claro que não parecia muito com isso pelo simples fato de que em um lado da garagem haviam várias ferramentas de trabalho. Ok, aquilo mais parecia uma oficina mecânica, mas com carros tão lindos, nem passou pela minha cabeça uma coisa dessas. Neji ainda estava me abraçando, por isso não tive tempo de parar e observar cada um dos _possantes_ que haviam ali. Entre eles estava o Volvo de Neji, mais afastado no canto. Deviam ter no mínimo uns dez carros naquela garagem. Estranhei a quantidade, porque geralmente uma família como a deles deveria ter uns dois ou três que já era suficiente. Mas outra coisa me passou na hora: cada um devia ser dono de um carro. Ou até de dois. O porquê eu não consegui decifrar, porém aquela não era a hora mais exata para se pensar em coisas assim. Eu precisava me concentrar no que Hiashi começara a falar.

- Eu andei pensando muito, e podemos fazer o seguinte: - ele se escorara em uma mesa, perto das ferramentas - Hinata e Naruto irão levar a Tenten para longe de Konoha. Pensei que vocês poderiam deixar ela em alguma vila vizinha, mas é perigoso de mais. Precisamos colocá-la em um lugar cheio de gente, onde Deidara possa confundir o _chakra _dela, ou nem o identifique. Por isso resolvi que seria bom levá-la de volta a Tóquio.

- T-Tóqui? - gaguejei - Não, Tóquio, não!

- Qual o problema, Tenten? - Neji me perguntou.

- Minha mãe está lá! Ele vai até ela! Já tivemos que ir atrás do meu pai pra não deixá-lo em perigo. Não posso arriscar a vida da minha mãe também. Precisamos pensar em outra coisa.

- Fique tranquila, - Hiashi me disse - essa é a segunda parte do nosso esquema. Lembra desse casaco que eu lhe dei para usar? - ele apontou para mim e eu abaixei o olhar reconhecendo ele, estava tão confusa na hora que nem me lembrava mais daquele casaco. Balancei a cabeça para Hiashi, que prosseguiu com seus planos logo em seguida - Havia um motivo para eu ter lhe pedido isso. Eu já imaginava que esse rapaz não era coisa boa - eu sempre admirei isso no Hiashi, mesmo estando lidando com alguém muito perigoso, ele falava como se fossem pessoas normais, o nome utilizado dessa vez "rapaz" parecia mais um apelido carinhoso, afinal, estávamos falando de Deidara agora -, então sabia que ele iria seguir seu _chakra_ até lhe achar. E é aí que Neji, Kin e Sai entram. A Kin irá vestir seu casaco e dará uma volta na floresta espalhando a energia que seu casaco irá emanar. E enquanto ele ficar rodando por aí, você estará indo no caminho oposto em direção a Tóquio, até que Deidara esteja... bem, até que ele esteja acalmado.

- Esperaí! - Kin se aproximou do 'pai' - Quem disse que eu quero vestir algo que... encostou nela? - ela me olhava com um olhar de nojo tão grande, que parecia que eu era uma barata gosmenta.

- Eu disse! - Neji se exasperou, acredito que ele só não avançou nela porque ainda estava me ajudando a tirar o casaco.

Ele caminhou até Kin e estendeu o casaco para ela.

- Vista - Neji pediu.

- Não vou! - ela rugiu de volta.

- Kin, por favor, nos ajude - Hinata pedia de uma forma tão calma, meiga e delicada que era quase impossível não realizar. Mas aquilo não parecia ter tocado o coração de pedra da garota.

- Tenten está com Neji - Hiashi falou - Ela faz parte de nossa família agora... e protegemos a nossa família.

Ela segurou o casaco sem muita animação e saiu da garagem o mais rápido que pôde com Sai ao seu encalço.

Senti Hinata pôr as mãos em meus ombros e me guiando para um dos carros que estavam ali. Entrei no banco de trás e percebi que Naruto já estava no volante, logo depois Hinata entrou no carro. Neji colocara minha bolsa, com todas as minhas coisas dentro, no porta-malas.

Ele pediu que eu abrisse a janela que estava ao meu lado, e eu o fiz. Cheguei mais perto da mesma e o vi se aproximar também. As lágrimas teimavam em voltar mais uma vez, mas eu não me preocupei em segurá-las dessa vez.

- Vai terminar tudo bem - ele repetiu, alisando meu rosto com uma das mãos. Fechei os olhos sentindo o carinho dele, procurando decorar tudo o que eu estava vendo naquele momento, talvez eu nunca mais voltasse a sentir aquilo de novo. Abri meus olhos e encontrei aquele rosto lindo ainda me encarando. Ouvi Naruto ligar o carro e Hinata se despedindo do pai e de Kurenai.

- Eu te amo - sussurrei em meio as lágrimas.

- Eu também te amo - ele falou de volta me dando um beijo na testa.

Naquele momento pensei em pular da janela e ficar ali com ele, só a ideia de me separar de Neji já era demasiada assustadora. Mas antes que eu conseguisse me apoiar para pular da janela, o carro deu partida e a única coisa que me restou a fazer foi olhar o amor da minha vida sumir aos poucos.

-

A paisagem que aparecia na minha janela ia desaparecendo de acordo com a velocidade do carro. Estávamos em Tóquio, a viagem fora mais rápida do que eu desejara o que piorou a minha raiva. Eu não havia conseguido dormir, como Hinata sugerira, mas como ela queria que eu descansasse se minha cabeça viajava em três lugares diferente? (meu pai, que eu havia deixado em Konoha, minha mãe, que corria perigo de ser encontrada por Deidara e Neji, que até aquele momento não havia dado notícias, me deixando mais e mais angustiada) Pra piorar, Naruto também parecia estar bastante nervoso com toda essa situação, por isso, não conseguiu emanar toda aquela sua calma para mim. Tentei ler algumas revistas, conversar com Hinata, mas nada adiantava. O celular de Naruto tocara umas duas vezes, mas era só a Kurenai - que havia ficado sozinha vigiando o meu pai - para saber como eu estava.

Poucos minutos depois paramos no hotel. Hiashi achara melhor que passássemos uns dias ali até que as coisas se acalmassem e eu estivesse completamente segura.

Enquanto Hinata e Naruto resolviam as contas com o gerente do hotel, eu fiquei sentada no hall esperando os dois. Olhei para os lados e vi algo que me chamou muito a atenção: era uma garotinha. Ela estava com os pais esperando, provavelmente, a camareira terminar de arrumar o quarto em que ficariam hospedados. O curioso era que ela estava sentada no colo da mãe brincando com os dois. Uma coisa que eu nunca tive oportunidade de realizar, já que eu tinha apenas meses quando meus pais se separaram.

- Tenten - saí dos meus devaneios quando senti a mão de Hinata tocar meu ombro.

Me levantei e os segui até o elevador.

Nosso quarto possuía duas camas de solteiro, mas eu sabia que somente uma era necessária. O quarto não era muito grande. Além das camas, havia uma mesinha de cabeceira no meio delas com alguns panfletos dos pontos turísticos da cidade e de alguns restaurantes e com um telefone em cima. Logo a frente estava a televisão, que ficava perto da janela. Um pouco mais afastado estava uma mesa e duas cadeiras, onde Naruto se acomodou assim que chegamos. Hinata colocava minha bolsa dentro do armário e sentou do meu lado, em uma das camas.

- Só saindo de Konoha desse jeito para que a gente perceba o quanto moramos em um lugar nublado. Chega dá um ar mais alegre, não é? - ela deu um enorme sorriso.

Tentei retribuir, mas o máximo que conseguir foi levantar um dos cantos da boca. Nem ver o sol, que me fazia tanta falta, estava me alegrando.

- Desculpe - Hinata repetiu pela centésima vez desde que saímos de Konoha.

- Não precisa se desculpar. A culpa principal disso, é minha - eu disse.

- Não é que... eu odeio quando você fica assim, sabe? Eu imagino o quanto você deve sentir falta dele.

- Mas não é só o Neji, Hina. São meus pais, mais a minha mãe. Pelo menos a Kurenai está de olho por lá.

- Vai dar tudo certo!

- Tomara.

O celular de Naruto tocou e ele atendeu, falou rápido e bem baixo, não entendi uma única palavra do que ele disse. Até que ele me olhou, estendeu o telefone e disse:

- É o Neji - meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Corri até o celular e o atendi o mais depressa possível.

- Alô? - minha voz havia ficado trêmula.

- _Tenten? _- era tão bom ouvir a voz dele de novo.

- Sou eu. Como você ta?

- _Eu estou bem..._ - percebi que ele havia parado de falar e isso me preocupou bastante.

- O que foi?

- _Perdemos ele... Tayuya ainda está aqui, mas Deidara descobriu nosso plano, e fugiu. Kin está indo ajudar Kurenai a cuidar de seu pai. Estou indo praí, então vamos para um lugar seguro, só você e eu. Podemos deixar os outros atrás dele. Farei o que for preciso para lhe manter salva._

Conversei com Neji por mais um tempo, então depois eu procurei descansar um pouco e Hinata ficou conversando com Naruto. Olhei para o relógio no celular de Hinata e vi que já eram quase três da manhã. E pensando em tudo o que me aconteceu, eu fechei os olhos e dormi.

Quando acordei, me deparei com o celular outra vez, já era de dia e percebi uma pequena agitação no quarto. Me levantei da cama e notei que Hinata estava tremendo, nervosa e Naruto do seu lado tentando acalmá-la.

- O que ela tem? - perguntei preocupada me aproximando dos dois.

- Está tendo uma visão - Naruto me respondeu. Hinata estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que estivera em casa, só que agora estava mais agitada. - O que você está vendo, Hina?

- Deidara...

- O que ele fez?

- Está mudando o curso! Está indo para outro lugar... é um lugar diferente... confuso.

- Descreve detalhadamente - o rapaz loiro lhe pedia, e enquanto falava ele pegou um papel e um lápis e a pediu para que desenhasse.

- Está cheio de espelhos - ela continuava enquanto desenhava, mas não olhava para o papel, e sim para aquele mesmo ponto fixo na parede.

- Neji me falou que nem tudo o que ela vê, é exato, não é? - perguntei com esperança.

- Mais ou menos - Naruto me respondeu - Hinata consegue enxergar aonde as pessoas estão indo, mas elas sempre podem escolher um outro lugar para ir. Então, se a ideia muda, a visão muda.

Olhei para o desenho que ela havia terminado, parecia com um...

- Estúdio de dança... - deixei escapar

- Você já esteve aqui? - Hinata saia de seu transe e agora concentrava seu olhar em mim.

- Sim, - respondi - é o Mimi's. Minha mãe me obrigou a fazer quando eu era pequena. Estou reconhecendo por causa desses arcos grandes, era o que mais me chamava atenção lá.

- Esse estúdio é aqui em Tóquio? - Naruto perguntou

- É.

Depois disso, Hinata e Naruto me pediram para ficar dentro do quarto enquanto iam ao saguão fechar a conta do hotel, para que fôssemos embora o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto eles deciam, eu tomei banho, troquei de roupa e estava ajeitando minha bolsa quando meu telefone tocou. Estranhei quando olhei no identificador de chamadas que o número vinha da minha casa. Mas não da minha casa em Konoha, e sim de minha casa em Tóquio. A casa da minha mãe. Atendi com cuidado, mas aquela não era a voz que eu esperava ouvir.

_- TENTEN? TENTEN? CADÊ VOCÊ?! _

Susperei tanquila, minha mãe só estava um pouco alterada.

- Mãe, relaxa, eu tô bem. O que faz em casa uma hora dessas? Você ainda não...

_- Konoha High School... - _uma voz diferente falou ao telefone - _Ai, ai, eles não protegem direito as informações de seus alunos. _

Era Deidara...

Gelei, senti vontade de sair correndo e contar para Hinata e Naruto, mas como se lesse minha mente, ele falou:

-_ Nem pense em ir lá, querida._

- Como você... ?

_- Foi fácil de mais para Tayuya descobrir umas coisinhas sobre o seu... passado em Tóquio. Aliás, sua casa é magnífica._

Deus, pensei, ele está com minha mãe.

_- Coitada da sua mãe, toda preocupada com a filhinha que fugiu da casa do papai! - _ele riu -_ Seu pai adora "dar preocupações a ela" não é?_

_- _NÃO ENCOSTE NELA!

_- Fique calma... ela está bem... por enquanto._

- Por favor, me diz o que eu tenho que fazer.

_- Garota esperta! Seus amigos não podem saber aonde você vai, certo? Nenhum deles._

- Onde nos encontramos? - procurei manter o controle.

_- Que tal no seu... estúdio de dança? E não se esqueça: Não traga ninguém... porque eu saberei._

Desliguei o telefone e saí correndo do quarto.

* * *

Dessa vez, veio mais rápido não é? Ainda bem! (:

Adorei escrever esse capítulo. Nem sei por que. Afinal o próximo vem com coisas muito mais emocionantes! haha.

Não tenho muito o que dizer, só espero que tenham gostado muito dele.

Espero as reviews ein? Lembrem-se, reviews me deixam MUITO feliz!

um beijo a todos :D

* * *

**Lust Lotu's**: Pois é, tudo triplica quando se trata dos Hyuuga (e dos Cullen também, claro). Eu concordo, acho que o motivo pode até ser bom, mas... não custa nada a Kin tentar ser mais legal né? (; Espero que o capítulo tenha lhe agradado. Obrigada pela review :*

**mycah-chan**: UMA REVIEW *cara de baka feliz* [2] Nossa, obrigada $: Só que eu ainda acho que a Stephenie é muito³ melhor do que eu, com certeza! Mas obrigada mesmo assim, viu? ^^ Verdade. Eu li várias vezes em alguns sites que faziam alguns tipos de... testes, sabe, e toda vez que falavam na Bella sempre identificavam ela como uma menina carente e solitária que não vive sem o Edward e blá-blá-blá. Só que quando eu comecei a escrever a fic percebi que a Tenten não tem nada a ver com isso! Ela precisava ser um pouco mais destemida, corajosa e bem menos carente, quer dizer, estamos falando da Tenten! Eu não acho que a Bella possa ser considerada carente nem nada, mas tudo bem... KKKKK, verdade, a força com que eles jogam é forte demais! Eu me baseei na cena de baseball do filme, e vi que a força que eles usam é enorme, fora do normal, só que a bola se baseball é muito mais resistente, daí surgiu a ideia de colocar várias bolas aqui! A Kin realmente teve um lado bem obscuro na vida dela, coitada x: Eu queria que no filme, ou no livro, tivessem mostrado/descrito os quartos, fiquei curiosa. Essa pergunta já me foi feita por várias pessoas, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se vou continuar... no último capítulo eu acho que faço uma votação e vejo se o pessoal que ta acompanhando a fic gostaria de que eu continuasse, então, veremos. Obrigada pela review, minha linda :)

**Haruno Melonie**: Que nada, eu demorei dois meses pra continuar mesmo $: estamos quites, KKK. Ah, pode ter certeza de que eu nunca irei esquecer ninguém, especialmente alguém tão legal como você. Obrigada meeeeesmo pelos elogios! Eu espero melhorar cada vez mais nas minhas histórias e deixar vocês cada vez mais e mais satisfeitos! Obrigada mais uma vez, um beijão! Espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado ^^

**Hamii**: AH foi você sim! *-* Muito obrigada minha flor! Pois é, não é só você que sofre sem ter um Neji pra beijar sua cabeça T_T Mas a gente sobrevive! Fico feliz que eu tenha lhe agradado, Hamii. HAHA, mas você conseguiu, sim. Verdade, precisamos resolver isso logo. Eu nunca fiz uma fic em conjunto com ninguém e pensei que fosse fácil resolver, mas pelo visto ¬¬ Suas fics são incríveis, estou esperando a continuação delas, viu? UM BEIJO ENORME, :*

**Babu-chan**: Nossa, a primeira pessoa que vibra com a aparição do Deidara na história, KKKK. Bom, ele é o James, sim. Eu ainda não tenho certeza se irei matá-lo, isso eu ainda penso em resolver. O que você prefere? Ha, nem precisa responder :B Eu achei que a descrição da casa tinha ficado horrível, mas eu não consegui nada melhor, e deixei daquele jeito mesmo. A ideia da cestas surgiu de última hora, eu pensei "nossa, e se as cestas fossem as árvores?" nada criativo né? Tudo bem -.-' Bom... isso, é... surpresa :D hê. Beijo e brigada pela review.

**steree-chan**: Que bom que estou lhe agradando :) Graças a Deus a quantidade de pessoas lendo tem aumentado! KKKK, eu também demorei anos pra descobrir Crepúsculo, mas o importante é que agora a gente sabe o que é. Aproveite o livro e obrigada pela review :*

**Carol mitsashii**: Ah, obrigada pela ideia, posso até usá-la daqui pra frente, um beijo e obrigada pela review! (:

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii**: Bom, parte disso foi culpa minha, eu disse que ia postar, que ia postar, mas a preguiça (e alguns imprevistos também) ajudaram. Até que um dia eu lembrei da fic e quando vi a última atualização, comecei a escrever feito maluca. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Verdade, a neura do sangue com os Hyuuga é substituída pela neura do _chakra_ como você pode ver nesse capítulo. Pois é, eu meio que me esqueci do Gaara, mas como eu tô seguindo a lógica do livro, o Jacob também não aparece muito, eu nem deveria ter feito aquela briga Neji x Gaara porque o Edward só começa a se desentender com o Jacob no dia do baile no final de Crepúsculo e tudo mais. Acredite se quiser: eu caio descalça, deitada, parada, sentada, de qualquer jeito --' Convenhamos também que a Tenten não gosta muito de movimento aqui, e podemos comparar o Neji como uma montanha-russa, e eu amo montanhas-russas! Beijos e claro, vou tentar não prender meu dedo na porta! (eu sou muito tapada ¬¬) :*


	17. Força de Vontade

As ruas de Tóquio estavam exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava delas. Passei pelo prédio onde morei com minha mãe em nossos primeiros anos sem o papai, não gosto de confessar, mas ver ele sempre me deixa meio triste. Quando passamos pelo centro da cidade, passei meus olhos pelas lojas onde, na maioria das vezes, minha mãe me arrastava - literalmente - para comprar algumas roupas. Se tem algo que eu odeio com todo o coração, é fazer compras. Aposto que se Sakura e Ino passassem o fim de semana aqui iriam enlouquecer.

Mas eu não estava com cabeça para pensar no que duas garotas iriam achar de uma loja de roupa, eu precisava me preocupar com coisas mais sérias agora: a vida da minha mãe.

Olhei pela janela do carro e vi que estávamos perto do estúdio de dança. Respirei bem fundo e fechei meus olhos, pude ouvir o taxista perguntando se eu estava bem, murmurei um breve _"_estou bem_"_ e voltei a me concentrar no que eu deveria fazer assim que chegasse lá.

Senti lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto só de pensar no que ele poderia estar fazendo à minha mãe, naquele exato momento. Comecei a tremer e tive que me segurar no cinto de segurança para que o taxista não percebesse e voltasse a fazer o seu pequeno interrogatório. Porém, ainda havia algo em que eu não havia me lembrado. Neji estava vindo, o mais rápido que seu Volvo permitia, só para me levar para longe de Tóquio e especialmente de Konoha, e para piorar Hinata e Naruto iriam voltar ao quarto do hotel a qualquer momento e notariam que eu não estava lá. E se eles pensassem que eu havia sido sequestrada? Ou se Hinata tiver outra visão de para onde eu estava indo?!

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais nervosa, Deidara dissera que saberia se os outros vinhessem atrás de mim, e quem sofreria era a minha mãe.

- Vá um pouco mais rápido, por favor - pedi ao motorista do táxi.

Ele me olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e me pareceu que o carro realmente estava andando um pouco mais rápido, mas não era o suficiente.

Procurei minha bolsa e tirei de lá uma certa quantia de dinheiro que eu tinha jogado de qualquer jeito dentro da minha mala quando me preparava com Neji para deixar Konoha. Contei e achei que daria mais do que o verdadeiro, porém eu não ligava. Minha mãe era a coisa mais importante naquele momento, só ela... mais nada.

Fechei meus olhos mais uma vez e procurei relaxar.

Não consegui.

Senti o carro parando e depois disso ouvi a voz do taxista:

- Chegamos, moça. - ele se virara para olhar para mim.

Abri meus olhos de novo e o encarei durante uns segundos, eu estava agitada e ele sabia.

- Tem certeza de que quer parar aqui? - ele apontou para o estúdio de dança abandonado - Ouvi dizer que umas gangues adoram... _"_passar_"_ o tempo aqui.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo - respondi não muito segura de que aquilo era verdade.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada - estendi o dinheiro para ele que me olhou com os olhos arregalados - Fique com o troco - falei antes que ele tivesse chance de me parar.

Desci do carro junto com a minha bolsa e esperei o carro sair de perto de mim. Ainda permaneci em frente do estúdio de dança, somente para ter certeza de que ele não estaria me espionando; já haviam pessoas demais envolvidas no problema.

Olhei para os lados, me certificando uma última vez de que não havia ninguém por perto e me aproximei mais do lugar. As portas ainda estavam intactas, somente a pintura estava desbotada por causa do tempo que permaneceu sem uma pincelada como costumavam fazer todo ano. O branco que cobriu a maior parte de fora do Mimi's estava com tons diferentes de cinza, sinal de que ninguém nunca mais ousara pisar ali de novo.

Deixei minha bolsa escorregar até o chão e me aproximei mais da porta. Hesitei antes de tocá-las. Uma das piores lembranças da minha vida estavam escondidas atrás delas, pensei em desistir, podia ser um truque do Deidara para me atrair até lá, assim ele poderia - sem que nenhum dos Hyuuga pudesse me ajudar - me matar, sem dó nem piedade. Arrepiei só de pensar no que ele me faria. Estava recuando até que ouvi um grito muito alto vindo de dentro. Não pensei duas vezes: empurrei as portas com toda a minha força!

Ao entrar no estúdio, me senti confusa. O grito havia parado no mesmo momento em que eu entrara no grande salão de dança. Olhei em volta para todos aqueles espelhos... exatamente como Hinata desenhara. Minhas imagens, tão apavoradas quanto eu, me rodeavam pelos lados. Achei que aquilo havia sido coisa da minha cabeça, que naquele ponto já não estava tão bem quanto antes, e resolvi voltar para fora. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse mover um único músculo, senti um vento forte passar nas minhas costas e as portas bateram com força.

- AH! - gritei com o barulho que as portas provocaram. Minha respiração estava começando a ficar irregular e eu senti que se não saísse logo dali eu iria ter um ataque.

Corri até a porta e fui puxá-la para sair, mas ela estava trancanda! Usei toda a minha força para forçá-la, mas nada que eu fizesse era suficiente, a porta não se moveu. Nem um milímetro. Então, em vez de puxar a maldita porta, inventei de empurrá-la. Primeiro usei as mãos, só que fracassei do mesmo jeito que antes, por isso utilizei o peso do meu corpo contra a madeira e meu esforço foi igualmente ignorado. Já sentia as lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos. Chutei com toda a força que eu tinha, mas ela também não abriu. Agora meus soluços ecoavam alto pelo estúdio. Burra!, pensei, Como eu fora burra por achar que minha mãe estava em Tóquio, ela provavelmente está viajando, em segurança, enquanto eu... Não aguentei me esforçar tanto, e acabei me escorando na porta e escorregando até chegar ao chão. As lágrimas agora estavam descontroladas, eu havia estragado tudo. Deveria ter avisado à Hinata e ao Naruto sobre a ligação do Deidara, claro que eles pensariam em algo para ajudar, claro que Neji chegaria com os outros a tempo de fazer algo também, e eu não estaria nessa situação.

- Neji... Neji... Neji... Neji... - sussurrei o nome dele durante vários minutos. Eu nunca havia estado tão assustada em toda a minha vida.

E quando eu pensei que nada poderia ficar pior, eu ouvi a voz dele.

- Ora, ora. - uma risada longa ecoou pelas paredes do estúdio de dança - Quem diria? Você realmente veio sem aquele imbecil do seu namorado na cola... estou contente de que tenha seguido as minhas ordens, garota.

Eu o ouvia claramente, como se estivesse do meu lado e isso me fez dar um pulo de princípio, só depois notei que ele não estava em canto nenhum. Olhei para cima, onde os enormes arcos terminavam sobre o teto, para os espelhos e até para o pequeno armário, onde as professoras geralmente guardavam suas sapatilhas depois das aulas.

- Ah, não tenha medo.

Me encolhi como uma criança ao ouvir aquela voz assustadora outra vez. Parecia estar tão... perto.

- Olhe só para isso! - uma segunda voz apareceu, seria Tayuya? - Não passa de uma...

- Tenha modos, Tayuya. - Deidara a cortou de forma tão calma, que eu podia jurar sentir um pouco de.. carinho em suas palavras - Não queremos que a nossa convidada pense que não somos educados, não é?

- Run. - foi tudo o que conseguir ouvir.

Ainda estava preocupada, queria saber aonde eles estavam. Se eu pelo menos pudesse ter uma noção de onde eles se encontravam, eu me sentiria melhor. Voltei a olhar aperriada para todos os cantos do salão, na tentativa de procurar algum buraco, ou uma passagem ou qualquer coisa do tipo aonde eles pudessem estar se escondendo. Procurei eles até mesmo na parte do fundo do estúdio, o lugar mais escuro de lá, eu sabia, eu lembrava muito bem que ali ficavam um conjunto de lâmpadas, para que pudéssemos dançar sem problemas. Ao meio-dia o sol, ao bater nas vidraças do cômodo, deixava o cantinho bem escuro, por isso a necessidade de se utilizar lâmpadas, mas elas não estavam acesas. A não ser que uma das habilidades deles fosse ficar invisível, o que, definitivamente, não seria nada bom.

- Querida... não precisa nos procurar, - aquela voz repugnante me chamou e eu finalmente percebi de onde eles vinham - estamos aqui.

A voz - eu conseguira perceber, finalmente - estava vindo do fundo do estúdio, como pensei. E duas silhuetas, um pouco familiares, saíram da escuridão para finalmente mostrar as caras.

O casal estava ali, andando na minha direção, minha sorte era que eu ainda podia ter oportunidade de correr. O salão era um lugar extenso, dava para correr a vontade, mas eu ainda estava paralisada pelo meu medo. Fui me encolhendo cada vez mais, afundando sobre a porta, o máximo que eu pudia.

Eles ainda estavam usando aquelas capas com as nuvens vermelhas que tanto me faziam tremer. O tempo que esperei até um deles voltar a falar pareceu uma eternidade. Eu só pensava em como havia sido boba de ter acreditado que minha mãe estava feita de refém por eles. É claro que tudo não passara de um plano para me atrair.

_"_Neji_"_, eu falava mentalmente o tempo todo, _"_me salva_"_.

Mais lágrimas escorriam sobre a minha pele, eu precisava aceitar aquele fato... eu iria _morrer_.

- Incrível como conseguimos realizar nosso plano de forma tão fácil. - Deidara havia parado, mas Tayuya continuava andando na minha direção enquanto falava - Pensamos em capturar seu pai, ele está mais próximo de você, só que ele estava sendo protegido. Foi uma tremenda coincidência sua mãe estar aqui logo quando precisávamos dela, não é?

Eu gelei.

Então a minha mãe _realmente_ estava ali. Não era uma farsa para me atrair?

- E-Ela... - tentei formular uma frase, porém o choque havia sido bem maior.

- A-ham. - Deidara agora se aproximava da parceira. Minha tristeza só os deixava mais feliz, meu pavor só os deixava mais fortes. - E, acho que é bom você fazer exatamente o que mandarmos, porque meu amor - ele parou para rir - você vai se arrepender muito se não o fizer.

Resolvi ignorar o meu medo, de que adiantaria ficar chorando esperando um milagre acontecer? Eu era a única salvação da minha mãe e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, senão enfrentar aqueles... aqueles... aqueles...

- Seus Imbecis! - eu exclamei. Aquelas palavras saíram tão naturalmente da minha boca quanto as lágrimas desciam pelos meus olhos. Eu tomara uma decisão, e não iria descansar até ter certeza de que minha mãe estava segura. Não me importava de estar sozinha, não me importava de ser uma contra dois, não me importava de ser humana lutando contra dois _monstros_... eu ia conseguir. Eu tinha certeza. E foi com toda essa certeza que eu comecei a correr, disposta a alcançar o outro lado do salão. Sabia que não era muito rápida, já que eu também nunca fora uma boa atleta, e em uma das coisas em que eu mais pensava enquanto corria era em não tropeçar em meus próprios pés e acabar caindo de cara no chão. Não olhei para os lados, nem olhei para a cara deles, só em um ponto fixo no escuro, minha mãe estava lá.

- Mãe... - sussurrei procurando ter mais força de vontade com aquela palavra.

Consegui passar pelos dois vultos que estavam ao meu lado e aquilo me surpreendeu. Pensava que eles iriam fazer algo para me parar, mas muito pelo contrário. Eles simplesmente me deixaram passar.

Naquele momento aquilo não parecia um problema, a única coisa que eu queria era ver se minha mãe estava bem, eu queria abraçá-la, beijá-la e ter certeza de que estava a salvo.

Entrei pela escuridão e comecei a gritar por ela, mas nenhum som saiu de lá. Fui mais para o fundo da escuridão e tentei ver alguma coisa que me desse sinal de vida, qualquer coisa. Porém estava muito escuro, não podia ver nem um palmo à minha frente. Senti as lágrimas querendo voltar e as minhas pernas começaram a fraquejar. Ela não estava ali, ou eles já... NÃO!

Continuei procurando, até que me lembrei do pequeno porão que existia no fundo do Mimi's. Corri até lá e tentei abrir a porta, só que esta estava trancada, outra vez tentei usar de minha força corporal e consegui quebrá-la. Achei que eu estava tão desesperada que minha força estava maior, percebi estar iludida quando notei que a porta só estava mais frágil que a outra por causa de cupins que se alojaram nas dobradiças, aquela imagem me fez estremecer, mas mesmo assim eu continuei andando pela escuridão. Lembrei das escadas que vinham logo em seguida e utilizando minhas mãos nas paredes como apoio, fui descendo. Quando senti o chão ficar bem mais plano e extenso, me desprendi das paredes e comecei a andar até - o que me pareceu - o meio do porão. Coloquei minhas mãos para cima, procurando a cordinha que acendia uma pequena lâmpada. Cruzei os dedos assim que encontrei a cordinha para que a lâmpada ainda funcionasse.

Me senti mais aliviada ao ver que o cômodo estava iluminado e consegui ver minha mãe amordaçada e amarrada em um canto do porão.

- MÃE! - gritei de desespero ao ver seu estado. Ela não estava consciente, mas respirava. Tinha tanta vontade de abraçá-la... porém tive de conter meus desejos, para que nós duas tivéssemos alguma chance de sair com vida dali.

Arranquei o pano que estava na boca dela e coloquei todas as forças que me sobraram para tentar desamarrar os nós feito nas cordas que amarravam seus braços e pernas. Devo ter demorado em torno de sete minutos tentando tirá-la daquele desconforto e depois que finalmente consegui, apoiei seus braços no meu ombro e cambaleei com ela até as escadas. Foi a pior subida da minha vida. Parecia que os degraus de dez haviam se tornado de cem. Eu estava quase desabando quando finalmente chegamos no fim da escadaria e saímos do porão.

Passamos pela escuridão e eu me concentrei no caminho que tomamos, tomando o maior cuidado do mundo para não derrubá-la e cair junto. Consegui ver um filete de luz, que aparecia quando dobrei para entrar novamente no grande salão. A luz aumentou mais e eu pude ver as duas figuras repugnantes na minha frente de novo. Ao chegar em uma parte mais ensolarada depositei minha mãe no chão, minhas costas estavam reclamando muito.

Me ajoelhei e abracei seu corpo desacordado, mais lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos. Não era justo!

- E então? - a voz de Tayuya estava mais séria e forte do que antes. - Você fica com ela ou a mãe?

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir o que ela dizia, me levantei de forma brusca ficando de frente pro corpo da minha mãe. Estiquei os braços de forma protetora.

- Vocês não vão encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo dela. - eu rugi entre os dentes, furiosa demais - Se quiserem algo, peguem de mim, me matem, façam o que for necessário. Mas deixem ela em paz.

Olhei para eles esperando algum tipo de reação, qualquer que fosse. Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices e depois disso, Deidara se aproximou de mim. Me preparei para lutar com ele, eu não desistiria até ter certeza de que ele não faria mal a ninguém, sei que era meio impossível, mas eu não estava raciocinando muito bem. Meu instinto estava falando mais alto naquele momento.

- E eu não vou.

Ao pronunciar a última letra, ele me pegou pelo pescoço e me emprensou contra a parede, sua mão apertando cada vez mais forte. O ar estava me faltando, senti minha garganta começar a se fechar e os ossos a serem esmagados, aquele seria meu fim. Mas eu não estava disposta a morrer assim, do nada. Comecei a me balançar freneticamente, até que ele finalmente me soltou. Caí no chão e comecei a tossir feito uma louca. Passei bons minutos desse jeito até lembrar que minha mãe ainda estava no chão.

Me arrastei o mais depressa que pude e me posicionei perto do corpo dela, voltando a formar uma pequena barreira de proteção entre eles e ela, só que agora, eu não aguentava ficar em pé. Meus músculos pediam por um repouso, mas eu não podia parar, eu não podia abandonar a minha mãe, eu estava sozinha e ela nem estava acordada para se defender se algo me acontecesse. Mesmo assim, eu me levantei com minhas últimas forças e estiquei meus braços, enguerdo-os.

Tayuya soltou uma gargalhada que correu formando ecos por todas as partes do salão.

- Você é patética, garota. - ela se postou ao lado do parceiro - Nada do que faça pode salvá-la.

E foi então que eu entendi o que eles realmente estavam tentando me alertar, não só eles, mas Neji já havia me dado algumas indiretas de como as coisas aconteciam.

Tayuya levantou sua mãe direita e a esticou na frente do seu corpo, mantendo a mão bem aberta. Ela repetiu o gesto com o outro braço e também com a outra mão. Deixou elas lado a lado, então fechou os olhos. Me espantei com o sorriso malicioso de Deidara, assim que o fez, ele também esticou uma de suas mãos, só que ele não a deixou parada feito sua amiga, ele jogou o braço para o lado com força e na mesma hora eu fui jogada contra a parede mais próxima por um vento muito, mas muito forte. A força com que fui jogada me fez senti uma pontada horrível nas costas. Achei que tivesse quebrado alguma coisa. Soltei um grito de dor mais alto do que eu desejava, meus braços se dirigiram para a zona de dor e eu levantei a cabeça para observar o que acontecia. Tayuya continuava do mesmo jeito que estava antes de eu ser jogada na parede, mas agora ela estava com os olhos abertos e eles brilhavam, brilhavam mais que a lâmpada no porão. Era incrível, seria algo maravilhoso de se ver se eu não soubesse que ela planejava algo ruim contra minha mãe.

Aí algo emanou de suas mãos, uma espécie de feixe de luz que seguiu até o corpo da minha mãe, e então _elas _começaram a brilhar. Eu agora entendia! Ela estava retirando o _chakra_ da minha mãe! Eu precisava fazer algo, impedí-la!

Ignorei as dores que eu sentia nas minhas costelas e me levantei, corri e me joguei contra a Tayuya, mas não consegui nem mesmo atingí-la. Deidara fora mais rápido e tinha me jogado contra um dos espelhos. Senti mais dores pelo meu corpo e vários pedaços do espelho que quebraram com a minha queda sobre eles, entraram nos meus braços que estavam descobertos e no meu rosto. Senti cheiro de sangue e comecei a passar mal. NÃO! NÃO! Eu não podia desistir, só iria parar quando morresse.

Comecei a me levantar, protestando mais vezes agora e senti um novo peso sobre mim.

Deidara estava em cima do meu corpo me pressionando contra o chão e voltara a segurar minha garganta, mas sem pressioná-la. Agora ele estava brilhando e me fazendo brilhar do mesmo jeito que minha mãe e Tayuya estavam. A sensação não era nada agradável. Senti como se estivesse levando um choque, mas um choque diferente, não doía, não machucava, mas não era bom tampouco. Comecei a enfraquecer, meu coração ia parando aos poucos, também muito cansado, meus pulmões mal conseguiam puxar o ar de volta e eu senti muito sono, queria dormir, mais nada. Até que...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - ouvi um grito de dor e notei que era meu. Finalmente sentira um choque tão forte, mas tão forte que me fizera gritar, esperniar de dor. Era extremamente insuportável, eu não iria aguentar. Estava morrendo, sabia disso.

Até que houve um tremendo barulho, algo havia quebrado e senti o peso de Deidara sair de cima de mim. A dor diminuíra, mas eu não me sentia melhor. Minha visão ficou embaçada e eu pude ver um vulto me erguendo do chão, foi só o que consegui me lembrar... antes de apagar.

-

- Ela está acordando! - ouvi alguém dizer depois que caí na escuridão.

Houve movimento no lugar, eu podia perceber isso só pelo aumento do barulho depois que aquela voz se fez presente.

Tentei sair do escuro. Aonde eu estava afinal? Por que eu escutava, mas não via nada? Foi então que descobri que estava de olhos fechados. Demorei ainda vários segundos tentando me concentrar e achar o músculo certo para levantar minhas pálpebras. Parece difícil de entender o que tem de mais em uma simples ação como abrir os olhos, mas eu me sentia tão exausta que até mesmo isso era algo complicado.

Quando finalmente consegui olhar ao meu redor, meus olhos começaram a piscar freneticamente. A mudança brusca de escuro para um lugar mais iluminado estava me deixando um pouco atordoada. Primeiro pensei estar no céu, era a única explicação. Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar a lembrar, só que minha cabeça reclamava mais do que tudo.

Senti algo gelado passando pelo meu peito, reconheci aquilo com um estetoscópio e me concentrei nele. Aos poucos pude perceber com meus olhos - agora acostumados com a claridade - que estava em uma cama de hospital. Estiquei meu pescoço para o lado e confirmei minha suspeita ao ver estantes cheias de remédios e uma bandeja com alguns instrumentos médicos, fora a cor completamente branca das paredes ao meu redor.

- Ah, graças a Deus, você está bem!

Aquela voz - a mesma que me fizera acordar - me era tão familiar. Minha cabeça ainda estava doendo muito para que eu conseguisse realizar algum tipo de esforço e me lembrar de quem aquela voz pertencia.

Dessa vez, eu estava olhando para cima, e vi um homem de jaleco branco, sorrindente ao meu lado, ele estava guardando o estetoscópio que a pouco usara em mim e me deu um sorriso. Eu reconhecia aquele rosto, sabia disso, só não...

- Senhor Hyuuga? - isso saiu dos meus lábios quase que automaticamente.

- Que bom que está recobrando a memória, Tenten. Fico feliz que esteja nos respondendo, finalmente. Como se sente?

Eu o encarei durante um tempo e finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Hiashi e os outros deveriam ter chegado a tempo no estúdio de dança e me tirado dali, e a voz que falara antes pertencia a minha mãe. Ela estava bem, afinal. Agora eu só queria saber o que realmente acontecera depois que eu havia desmaiado. Será que eles contaram tudo para ela? Será que eu estaria proibida de ver Neji, Hinata, Hiashi e todos os outros pelo resto da minha vida?

- Um pouco... cansada... mas bem. - consegui responder, com um pouco de dificuldade - Há quanto tempo estou...? - minha voz sumiu aos poucos.

- Três dias. - ele me respondeu se afastando da cama - Vou deixá-la a sós com sua mãe, vocês precisam conversar. Se começar a se sentir enjoada, me chame.

Só balancei a cabeça, positivamente (o que não foi nada legal, já que eu senti um pouco mais de dor).

Pude senti o colchão afundando um pouco ao meu lado, e o rosto da minha mãe apareceu na minha frente.

Era tão bom, vê-la ali, feliz, bem, saudável. Sua pele estava em um tom normal, não estava pálida da maneira como a havia encontrado no Mimi's. Seu rosto me exibiu um sorriso confortador, o melhor que ela tinha e que podia dar. Sua mão se esticou e ela começou a alisar a minha perna direita. Fiquei contente de receber carinho dela, me lembrava os velhos tempos. No dia em que alugamos um filme de terror, a meu pedido, e eu fui dormir abraçada com ela, na cama e ela me abraçou a noite toda, ou quando eu resolvia correr dentro de casa, caia no chão - graças a minha falta de coordenação motora - e saia chorando até ela e a pedia para cuidar de mim e ela sempre o fazia, com todo o amor que possuía seu corpo. E foi por isso que eu resolvi me mudar para Konoha e morar com meu pai. Minha mãe já perdera o final de sua juventude com os planos malucos dela com o meu pai e depois cuidando de mim, ela merecia ter sua vida, ela merecia viver seu novo amor e não seria eu a atrapalhá-la.

Notei lágrimas se formando na ponto de seus olhos.

- Mãe? - disse com minha voz saindo muito fraca - Não fique assim... eu estou bem.

Ela suspirou.

- Acho que não foi uma boa ideia ter lhe levado para Konoha.

Ela já devia saber de tudo o que acontecera.

-...

- Acho. Melhor. Você. Voltar.

Me sobressaltei quando ela disse isso, o que me rendeu uma bela dor na parte das costelas. Acreditava que minhas suspeitas de que as tivesse quebrado estivessem certas.

- Ai. - murmurei e ela correu até se aproximar do meu rosto.

- Cuidado, meu bem. - ela ajeitou o travesseiro nas minhas costas e apesar de meus protestos... ficou bem melhor.

- Mãe... - minha voz agora não passava de um gemido. - eu não quero voltar, eu adoro Konoha, eu...

- Eu sei que o Neji é importante para você minha filha, mas precisamos pensar no seu bem estar primeiro.

- Ele nunca me faria mal, mãe.

- Eu sei, - ela repetiu - só que as coisas estão um pouco complicadas. Por favor, me entenda.

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e novamente soltei um pequeno grito de dor. Eu precisava lembrar que não estava nas melhores condições do mundo.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

Ela não respondeu.

- Por quê? - perguntei sentindo as lágrimas deixando os meus olhos. - A senhora precisa confiar em mim, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas a família do Neji é muito grande e forte também, comparada aos membros da Akat...

- O quê?! - ela praticamente gritou. - Do que está falando, Mitsashi Tenten?

- Hã... nada. Eu ainda estou com um pouco de... hã... dor de cabeça. - coloquei uma das minhas mãos na testa e fiz uma careta tentando convencê-la de que estava realmente com dor e que não raciocinava direito.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, talvez pensasse que eu iria direto para um centro de reabilitação assim que eu recebesse alta do hospital.

Mas o que eu não conseguia entender era o que eles haviam dito à minha mãe. Que tipo de história inventaram que a fez acreditar tão facilmente?

- Mãe? - fiz um esforço para não me mostrar muito interessada.

- Sim? - pela primeira vez, ela se mostrava realmente cansada.

- Eu ainda estou um pouco confusa, a senhora poderia me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ela voltou a sentar no canto do colchão e colocou suas mãos agora em cima dos olhos, pensei que estivesse a ponto de começar a chorar, mas ela só aparentava estar bastante cansada.

- A senhora não ficou acordada a noite toda... ficou? - disse muito preocupada.

- Eu resolvi voltar para Tóquio sozinha - ela começou ignorando a minha pergunta -, Kakashi está conseguindo, inesperadamente, fazer o time crescer, estávamos a cerca de quase um mês na China e eu não aguentava mais ficar lá. Eu só pensava em voltar para casa o tempo todo e inclusive, nós dois brigamos. Já estamos bem. - ela se apressou em acrescentar quando percebeu que eu estava prestes a lhe questionar sobre isso - Contei a ele que já tinha comprado a minha passagem para o Japão e ele não ficou muito feliz, mas... o que eu podia fazer? Kakashi passa quase vinte e quatro horas do seu tempo cuidando do time mal tem tempo para sair e jantar comigo. Eu estava infeliz. Nós dois estávamos. Por isso, eu peguei o primeiro avião até Tóquio. Eu estava tão cansada, que acabei desabando na cama assim que entrei no quarto. Minhas malas ainda estão no quarto. Foi então que eu ouvi um barulho estranho e pensei que fosse, não sei, talvez um ladrão. Eu fui até a cozinha e lembro de ver duas pessoas paradas lá, me esperando.

Eu estremeci, então ela deveria saber de algo. Deve ter pensado que eu...

- Também lembro de que, - a voz dela cortara de vez meus pensamentos quando ela voltou a falar - um deles veio pra cima de mim e começou a me amarrar. Lembrei de ter chamado seu nome várias e várias vezes. Depois fomos até o Mimi's, - ela riu um pouco - você lembra? Ficava tão linda com aquela sainha rosa. Mas enfim, eles me levaram até lá e eu desmaiei. Acordei aqui no hospital. Descobri que na verdade, isso tudo fora um mero sonho. O pai do Neji me disse que talvez fosse por eu estar preocupada com você e que eu estava cansada demais. Foi aí que eu soube, o que aconteceu com você. Você tinha que ver, o Neji estava tão preocupado, não saiu do quarto nem por um segundo! - olhei para o lado e vi que Neji estava fingindo dormir no sofá ao lado da minha cama. Parecia um anjo. Sorri ao vê-lo outra vez.

- O que me... aconteceu?

- O senhor Hyuuga me falou que você veio para Tóquio, atrás de mim, porque brigou com o Neji e que você chegou em casa antes de mim. Disse também que você estava tão nervosa por causa da briga que tropeçou e caiu nas escadas. Eu sabia que não devia ter comprado uma casa com escada para morar com você podendo me visitar a qualquer momento. - ela voltou a suspirar.

- Não se preocupe.

- Bom, eu vou tomar um pouco de café. Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada - dei-lhe um sorriso e ela veio me dar um beijo na bochecha.

Assim que ela passou pela porta e a fechou, Neji saiu de onde estava e veio me ver.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa - ele começou a rir.

- Não tem graça - eu resmunguei.

- Está realmente se sentindo bem? - ele segurou minha mão de leve.

- Sim. Mas... o que aconteceu de verdade? Como a minha mãe acreditou no que vocês..

- Shh. Calma, vamos ter tempo para explicar tudo, ok?

- Não! - eu gritei - Não! Eu quero saber de tudo, _a-go-ra_!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você é muito cabeça quente, Tenten.

- Neji - eu o ameacei com os olhos.

- Ta bom. O que quer saber?

- Tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- A partir da hora em que eu desmaiei.

- Chegamos no hotel e Naruto e Hinata estavam desesperados. Eles haviam perdido você. - a voz de Neji estava mais séria, a brincadeira havia acabado - Pensamos que Deidara e Tayuya tivessem lhe sequestrado ou feito coisa pior. Foi o pior dia de toda a minha vida. Só de imaginar as coisas que ele poderia fazer com você, eu comecei a pirar. Saí como um louco, rodei por toda a Tóquio à sua procura e quando me dei conta de que perder a cabeça não ajudaria em nada, voltei para o hotel. Hinata nos contou sobre sua visão e tentamos chegar até o seu estúdio de dança... Mas todas as vezes que íamos perguntar por informações para algumas pessoas, elas nos ignoravam ou então saíam correndo, com medo. As vezes eu tenho vontade de arrancar esses olhos, e ter uns normais.

- Nem brinque, Neji. - minha voz saiu mais calma do que eu queria - Seus olhos são a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida.

Ele sorriu e começou a acariciar meu rosto.

- Conseguimos, finalmente, falar com um taxista. Ele nos disse o endereço e chegamos até lá. Subimos pelo telhado e olhamos pela vidraça, você estava caído sobre vários pedaços de vidro, e em cima de você um espelho todo quebrado. E quando ele subiu em cima de você e começou a...

Ele afastou a mão do meu rosto e a fechou em um punho.

- Tudo bem - eu estiquei um pouco a mão para toca na dele.

- Eu pulei em cima dele, e o arranquei de cima de você. Comecei a tentar te reanimar, mas você não reagia, até que desmaiou. Meu pai e Hinata cuidaram de Deidara, enquanto Tayuya ficou com Sai. Conseguimos destruir aquele loiro imbecil, mas a ruivinha fugiu.

- E minha mãe?

Ele me olhou, mais calmo.

- Foi só trazê-la para cá, e mentir. Você quase me matou de susto, pensei que só o seu _chakra_ estava um pouco defeituoso, mas você quebrou umas costelas - ahá, sabia - e ainda recebeu vários arranhões nos braços e no rosto. Não imagina o susto que me fez passar.

- Mas eu estou bem, agora. E o meu pai?

- Está aí também. Ele está se sentindo muito culpado por ter lhe deixado sair de casa assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Ele não fez nada com você... não é?

- Não, mas... ele pensa muito nisso.

Neji, deu um pequeno sorriso. Eu também.

- Olha, quando eu me recuperar poderemos voltar para Konoha e...

- Não, Tenten.

- Não? O que...?

- Sua mãe está certa, você só corre mais perigo se ficar comigo.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

- Tenten, me escute.

Eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não pode! Neji, por favor! Por favor, não me deixe sozinha. Você é tudo o que eu tenho - segurei sua mão, apertando forte, não me importava se minhas costas duessem, meu coração estava mais dolorido naquele momento.

- Shh, não se preocupe. Eu não vou lhe abandonar.

- Promete? - funguei.

- Prometo, meu amor. Prometo... Se você acha que pode...

- Posso, sim. Desde que você não me abandone, eu posso fazer tudo.

Ele voltou a sorrir, seu sorriso torto, maravilhoso, inundou meu coração de felicidade. Ele ficaria. Eu sabia disso.

Ele se abaixou e me deu um beijo no nariz, eu o teria beijado no queixo, se isso não me obrigasse a levantar um pouco.

- Eu te amo - eu sussurrei.

- Eu também te amo - ele disse, me dando outro beijo, dessa vez na bochecha. - Eu vou falar com sua mãe, esclarecer umas coisas que a estão deixando preocupada.

- Certo.

- Procure descansar, está bem?

Ele saiu de perto de mim aos poucos, mas parou quando abriu a porta e se virou na minha direção.

- Ei.

- Hum.

- Ainda quero ver sua foto vestida de bailarina

Eu revirei os olhos e ele saiu dando muitas gargalhadas.

* * *

Desculpem-me pela demora, essa semana foi muito agitada para mim. Muitos problemas na cabeça, muita coisa pra resolver, mas agora as coisas se acalmaram.

Sinto dizer que esse é o penúltimo capítulo.

O capítulo não está tão ruim - eu acho, cabe a vocês julgar - mas eu não sei se ficou bom o suficiente para agradar vocês. Me perdoem se não tiver ficado tão bom assim.

Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews pessoal. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Por favor, deixem suas opiniões em relação à fic, digam como ficou o capítulo, se gostaram ou não.

Beijos enormes! :)

* * *

**Alice Carolina Cullen**: Verdade, ela ficou muito arrasada com o que teve de fazer, mas foi para o bem dele. Haha, mas é verdade. A Hinata, assim como a Alice, é meio que o ponto de equilíbrio da família, se ela não fosse assim, todo mundo ficava estressado e aí seria um caos. Bom, não sei se ficou tão emocionante assim, só espero ter agradado. Beijos e abraços, obrigada pela review! :)

**Lust Lotu's**: Eu tentei deixar essas partes da fic o mais interessante possível. Não me considero uma escritora experiente, por isso não achei que iria agradar todo mundo, sabe? Fico feliz que você tenha achado bem emocionante ^^ Brigada pela review, muitos beijos!

**anna**: Brigada, espero que goste desse cap.! beijo.

**carol mitisashi**: Que bom que está gostando. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também. Um abraço :D

**Babu-chan**: Sério? Você gostou mesmo? Isso tudo veio do nada, achei que iria ficar super esquisito, mas foi a única coisa em que realmente consegui pensar. A intenção era fazer vocês sentirem tudo na pele mesmo, pensei que não fosse conseguir, mas acho que deve ter dado em alguma coisa x) Ele é todo do pertubado! haha; desculpa, eu sei que você gosta dele mas... ah, ta bom. Até que ele é bonitinho! ^^ KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, juro a você que na hora que eu terminei a fic eu voltei para essa parte e escrevi a Kin o chamando de gay. Não deu pra segurar xD Eu também estranhei a Alice não ter nenhuma visão do tipo, mas sei lá... elas (as visões da Alice) sempre chegam do nada mesmo. Obrigada, minha linda. Um beijo bem grandão pra você, obrigada por acompanhar desde sempre a fic!

**KkSs-Ingy-KkSs**: UAU! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios. Chega fiquei sem graça $: hehe. Brigada de verdade, nunca imaginei que teria uma fãzona feito você. Espero que você goste deste capítulo! Beijos e abraços :*

* * *

_APERTA_**GO **:D


	18. A Bela e A Fera

**i IMPORTANTE**: Por favor, gostaria da atenção de todos que estão prestes a ler esse capítulo... Não é nada de mais, só queria pedir para lerem a nota que eu sempre escrevo no final do capítulo, vem com os meus agradecimentos e algumas notícias que talvez seja do interesse de vocês. É isso. Obrigada e boa leitura :)

* * *

- _Sentimentos são... como uma canção... para a Bela e a Fera._

Como eu gostava dessa música. E Neji me fazia gostar cada vez mais quando cantava pra mim.

Estávamos na minha casa, deitados juntos no meu sofá e vendo pela milésima vez, naquela semana, _A Bela e a Fera_. Era a história de contos de fadas que eu mais gostava, nunca entendi o por que. Talvez fosse porque a Bela era mais destemida, forte, corajosa... diferente daquelas menininhas fraquinhas que dormiam e esperavam o príncipe encantado aparecer e beijá-las. Sinceramente, eu nunca vi graça nisso. E fiz questão de explicar isso quando Neji fez aquela cara dele de quem não entendia minha fixação por aquela história.

Assim que voltei do hospital, tive uma conversa séria com os meus pais. Os dois - sim, _os dois_ - insistiam para que eu voltasse para Tóquio ou que eu viajasse com a minha mãe e o Kakashi. Mas nada disso me deixaria feliz, e eu sei que as mentiras que eu inventei não foram nem um pouco convincentes, o que eu podia fazer se a única coisa boa que eu sabia fazer era cair no chão constantemente?

- Tenten, não vai ser bom para sua recuperação - minha mãe não cansava de me dizer aquilo.

- Mas que recuperação?! Eu estou ótima.

- Não é o que parece - ela apontou para o meu braço enfaixado.

- Isso não foi nada... eu só... escorreguei na escada. Um acidente - eu desviei o meu olhar do dela, nunca havia mentido tanto para a minha mãe (especialmente por causa de um garoto) e eu sabia que ela me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, se eu não tivesse o cuidado necessário, estaríamos todos em apuros.

- Não, isso não foi nem de perto um acidente! - meu pai rosnou - É tudo culpa daquele Hyuuga idiota!

- Não pai, ele não tem nada a ver com isso. O Neji estava em Konoha quando tudo isso aconteceu.

- Mas se ele não tivesse lhe deixado com raiva... - meu pai passou as mãos na cabeça em sinal de nervosismo, era a primeira vez que eu o via assim... tão sem controle.

- A culpa foi inteiramente minha, uma discussãozinha de namorados não era motivo para eu ter saído assim... do nada - eu me levantei de onde estava e o abracei bem forte, só com o meu braço bom já que o outro estava na tipoia.

Ouvi minha mãe suspirar pesadamente e depois se juntar a nós, se sentando bem ao meu lado no sofá. Ela me abraçou também e ficamos assim durante algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para que eu imaginasse como seria bom se tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Não que eu tivesse algo contra o Kakashi, mas eu amava muito os meus pais para que não pensasse em algo assim, seria a melhor coisa do mundo pra mim, e eu sabia que eles dois pensavam da mesma forma. Se pudéssemos ter a oportunidade de formamos uma família outra vez...

Mas eu sabia que eles eram orgulhosos demais para que algo do tipo acontecesse, fora que a minha mãe estava completamente apaixonada pelo meu padrasto.

- Bem, - ela se levantou depois de poucos minutos - acho que nada no mundo fará você mudar de ideia, não é? - ela me perguntou (surpreendentemente) sorrindo.

Eu só fiz sorrir de volta. Já o meu pai...

- Eu não acredito... - a cada palavra que ele pronunciava seu tom de voz aumentava - Não acredito que vai aceitar as opiniões dela, assim! - droga! Lá vamos nós de novo. - A Tenten só tem 16 anos. Fora que acabou de sofrer um acidente, não deve estar se sentindo muito bem.

- Pai, eu... - tentei explicar que estava perfeitamente bem, mas ele não me ouvia.

- Esse foi um dos motivos por eu ter me separado de você. Toda vez que eu a dava liberdade para fazer algo, era considerado o irresponsável - e você mesma veio com dois quentes e um fervendo pra cima de mim quando soube do acidente dela - mas se a Tenten quisesse fazer alguma loucura realmente extravagante, você sempre permitia, e quando as consequências apareciam dizia sempre que era "coisa da idade". E é por isso que eu não vou deixá-la morar mais comigo. Konoha não está mais segura como antes. Está se tornando uma ameaça até para os mais fortes de lá. - minha mãe continuava inespressível, pensei até que ela fosse ter um ataque cardíaco. Eu mesma estava a ponto de chorar. Nunca tinha preciado uma briga dos meus pais desde que eles resolveram se separar - E o que me choca, é a naturalidade como está levando as coisas, o que deu em você?! Logo você. O que aconteceu para que permitisse deixar a Tenten tomar suas próprias decisões sem nem ao menos contestar?

Um silêncio se instalou na sala, meus pais mantendo contato visual, sem desviar o olhar. Aquilo me assustava e muito, mas preferi ficar quieta.

- Eu confio nela - foi o que minha mãe respondeu antes de se virar e sair pela porta da frente.

Desde aquele dia, meu pai pareceu entrar em uma pequena depressão. Nunca o tinha visto tão acabado em toda a vida, e sinceramente não entendia bem o motivo. Talvez fosse saudade da minha mãe ou ele só estivesse muito cansado por ter passado quase uma semana inteira me esperado receber alta do hospital.

Depois do terceiro dia que sucedeu a nossa discussão sobre a minha possível volta à Tóquio, meu pai já estava se recuperando e eu também. Meu braço havia parado de doer e eu me sentia como nova. Neji decidiu me visitar só alguns dias depois, ele estava arrasado com a discussão que a nossa família foi a obrigada a ter, mesmo eu repetindo várias vezes que ele não tinha nem um pingo de culpa na história.

- É claro que tenho - ele falou quando tocamos no assunto -, se eu não existe e você não tivesse se apaixonado por mim, não precisaríamos ter fugido de dois loucos assassinos - ele riu.

Mas eu não vi graça.

Me mexi um pouco mais pra longe dele - mesmo sendo quase impossível, levando em consideração o fato de que estávamos os dois deitados no sofá depois de termos visto o filme da _Bela e a Fera_ - e ele notou que eu não estava nem um pouco confortável com aquilo. Quero dizer, me irritava ouvir ele falar o tempo inteiro que a culpa era totalmente dele, mesmo que estivesse brincando, tinha um fundo de verdade.

- Vamos esquecer isso, ta certo? - ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, me deixando toda arrepiada.

- Uhum - murmurei ainda com medo do que ele pudesse fazer em relação a isso.

Neji me disse que pensava em se mudar, com a família toda, pra bem longe de mim. Quase tive um ataque quando ele mencionou aquilo, eu não conseguia me imaginar vivendo sem ele. Passamos horas e horas discutindo o que era melhor pra nós dois, e ele acabou cedendo. Pra sorte dele, lógico. Porque eu não o deixaria ir, sem mais nem menos.

- Tenho que ir - ele falou depois de dar uma rápida olhada no relógio que estava na parede na nossa frente.

- Aonde você vai? - eu perguntei me sentando e acompanhando seus movimentos enquanto ele se dirigia até a porta.

- Pra casa. Hinata me disse que a partir das três eu já devia estar em casa - ele sorriu torto - E você sabe pra que...

- Não! - gritei me levantando e indo até ele - Não! Eu não vou!

- Ah, Tenten. Nós já conversamos sobre isso... E você vai - ele bateu o dedo indicador no meu nariz de leve, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. Ele havia dito que não iríamos!

- Não vou, não. - fiz um biquinho (involuntariamente).

- Você vai, sim.

- Mas, Neji, eu não sei... - ele saiu correndo feito uma bala até o carro antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter terminado de dizer - dançar.

Arg, eu odeio ele.

-

Uma meia hora depois de Neji ter saído, eu resolvi que era hora de eu tomar um banho. Ultimamente aquilo tinah ficado muito complicado por causa do meu braço machucado. Não estava de gesso - ainda bem -, mas mesmo assim eu não estava tendo muita facilidade na hora de passar o xampu, por exemplo.

O jeito era fazer tudo com o outro braço. Quando eu era pequena e eu estava impossibilitada de usar um dos braços por algum motivo, minha mãe me ajudava nessas horas preciosas. Infelizmente ela já havia voltado para Tóquio e eu sabia que devia começar a me virar, mesmo em momentos feito aquele.

Peguei os objetos necessários e entrei no banheiro, estava começando a tentar me despir quando ouvi uma batida forte vinda do meu quarto. Pensei que pudesse ser Neji então corri até lá, talvez ele realmente houvesse me escutado e desistido de vez da ideia de me levar pro maldito baile.

Assim que abri a porta levei um susto muito grande. Não era Neji que estava ali, mas sim a Kin. Aquilo me assustou de verdade, quero dizer, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Colocando algum tipo de veneno? Ou quem sabe enchendo meu guarda-roupa de vermes nojentos? Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo mexendo no _meu _guarda-roupa?

- Kin? - disse, mesmo sabendo que ela já notara minha presença.

- Você não tem nada melhor, não? - ela olhava para minhas roupas fazendo uma expressão que lembrava nojo - Olha só pra isso! - ela se virou pra mim segurando a minha calça preferida, que também era a mais velha e tinha um rasgo no meio do joelho.

Kin jogou minha calça na cama e voltou a examinar o resto das minhas roupas. Eu olhava aquilo abismada, quem estava dando a ela a permissão de mexer em minhas coisas?

Pensei em afrontá-la, mas sabia que minha relação com ela já não ia muito bem, reiniciar uma briga não iria ajudar, também.

- Kin... - comecei, temendo uma explosão vinda dela - O que você está fazendo? - arqueei uma das sombrancelhas.

- Procurando algo bom para você vestir - ela continuou jogando grande parte das minhas roupas e parou quando achou uma saia minha - O que é isso? - ela se virou para mim de novo.

- Hã... uma saia?

- Não! Não é isso que estou perguntando - ela falou revirando os olhos, como se o que ela estava tentando dizer era o óbvio - Eu quero saber o que _isso_ faz aqui?

- Ah, bem. Eu comprei essa saia - apontei para a peça de roupa que ela segurava e me aproximei um pouco, ainda com um pouco de medo - quando fiz quinze anos. Na verdade, minha mãe me obrigou a comprá-la. Nunca fui muito fã de coisas muito curtas - falei me sentindo começar a ficar vermelha, eu nunca imaginei que iria confessar isso logo pra ela -, mas essa aí meio que me... conquistou - dei um sorrisinho sem graça, só que Kin não sorriu de volta. Em vez disso ela olhou mais uma vez e colocou a saia de lado, dessa vez de forma mais delicada.

- Que seja... - foi só o que ela resondeu - Vamos ver os seus sapatos, hm - ela se abaixou e começou a procurar entre todos os meus _All-star_'s algum que servisse para o que quer que ela quisesse.

- Kin? - voltei a repetir seu nome, e percebi que isso a deixava muito irritada.

- O quê? - ela se levantou e me encarou, com os olhos cerrados.

- Você poderia me explicar o que, exatamente, você está fazendo aqui... mexendo nas minhas coisas?

Kin continou parada ali durante uns segundos, se eu não soubesse do seu segredo, provavelmente eu pensaria que ela era uma boneca de porcelana muito bem feita. A pele mais branca do que neve e os cabelos perfeitamente ondulados lembravam uma barbie.

- É o seguinte - sua voz estava mais ameaçadora do que de costume - Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de vim até aqui - ela apontou o indicador para o chão e começou a andar até mim - e perder meu tempo procurando alguma porcaria que _você_ - seu indicador agora estava na minha cara - pudesse usar hoje. Eu sei que sou a melhor pessoa para arranjar roupas lindas que sirvam perfeitamente, até mesmo pra você, - ela suspirou pesadamente - porém eu não posso desapontar o Neji. Ele está todo alegrinho com a festa e coisa e tal.

- Olha, - eu ia colocar minha mão no ombro dela, mas antes que eu o fizesse, ela se afastou bruscamente - eu juro que nada disso foi ideia minha. Na verdade, acho que você devia voltar para casa agora mesmo e se arrumar para de noite. - ela fez cara de quem não acreditava em nada - É sério, eu não queria ir para o baile.

E algo inacreditável aconteceu... a Kin começou a gargalhar! Eu até pensei ter visto coisas, mas ela realmente estava gargalhando.

- Baile? - ela disse depois de algum tempo rindo sem parar - Baile?! Ha. Você vai ter uma surpresa e tanto.

- O que quer dizer com...

- Nada de mais - ela se abaixou outra vez e continuou a olhar meus sapatos, acabou desistindo assim como fez com as roupas.

- Eu acho melhor você voltar pra casa - disse depois de ver a cara de decepção dela.

- E eu vou. Porém terei que voltar aqui.

- Mas eu...

- Até mais! - e em um piscar de olhos, Kin desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça me deixando ainda mais assustada.

Desde quando eles podem desaparecer desse jeito? Nossa, eu ainda fico louca com os Hyuuga.

Acabei me dando por vencida, aquela tarde estava mais esquisita do que nunca. Fiquei confusa com Kin. Passei um bom tempo achando que iria ao baile com Neji, mas depois daquela risadinha esquisita dela, eu estava em dúvida.

O problema era descobrir o que estava _realmente _acontecendo. Iríamos ou não para o bendito baile?

Balancei a cabeça - que já estava mais do que confusa naquele momento - e me dirigi ao banheiro outra vez. Aproveitei e peguei logo uma toalha, com todo o medo de acabar dançando em algumas horas na frente de todos, havia esquecido de pegar uma pra mim quando ia tomar banho. Assim que eu estava voltando ao banheiro um vulto apareceu na porta de repente e eu gritei.

- Ei, sou eu! - Hinata falou como se aparecer assim do nada fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Olhei de forma acusadora em sua direção enquanto segurava a mão boa no peito, tentando me acalmar aos poucos.

- Não... faça mais isso - falei com o meu indicador apontando para ela, exatamente como Kin fizera poucos minutos antes comigo, mas de forma menos assustadora, claro. Especialmente porque Hinata começou a rir depois que eu disse aquilo.

- Desculpe-me, Tenten. Não foi minha intenção - ela sorriu de forma tranquila e eu a desculpei, mentalmente - Vim o mais rápido que pude. O trânsito estava insuportável hoje.

- Aonde você estava? - perguntei.

- Em casa, oras.

- Não deveria estar se arrumando para o baile do colégio?

- Hã... acho que sim - Hinata foi até meu quarto e olhou a bagunça em que ele se encontrava, depois se virou para mim com os olhos um pouco arregalados - Não me diga que a Kin apareceu aqui.

- É, - respondi confusa - ela veio do nada, exatamente como você, e começou a mexer nas minhas roupas. Não entendi direito o que ela quis dizer fazendo isso.

- Ela falou para onde foi? - Hinata arrastou algumas blusas de cima da cama para sentar.

- Para casa, acho. Disse que iria voltar - olhei diretamente para Hinata que agora limpava alguma sujeiro que encontrou em uma das unhas - Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? - perguntei desconfiada.

- Talvez, não. - ela me olhou sorrindo maliciosa - Talvez, sim.

- Hinata... - a repreendi.

Ela suspirou e parou de mexer na unhar, se levantando da cama.

- Ai, Tenten. Eu sei que você odeia esses suspenses, mas confie em mim. Vai ser maravilhoso! - ela segurou as duas mãos juntas e as levou até a face, os olhos estavam virados para cima e ela fazia cara de quem estava apaixonada, piscando os olhos bem rápido. Não me levem a mal, mas aquilo foi muito esquisito - Enfim... - ela parecia ter voltado ao normal - Vá logo tomar o seu banho, que eu tenho umas coisinhas pra fazer aqui.

- Tudo bem - eu falei me sentindo, a cada segundo que passava, mais e mais assustada e nervosa.

- Ah, é mesmo. Você está com o braço machucado - Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior - Desculpe, esqueci deste pequeno detalhe.

- Não tem problema, eu consigo...

- Não, que é isso! Eu te ajudo.

Do nada, me senti como se uma rajada de vento me levasse em uma velocidade estúpida até o banheiro. Olhei para trás e vi Hinata organizando todas as minhas coisas de forma bem organizada. Depois, ela ligou a água da minha banheira e esperou que enchesse quase até o topo. Em seguida usou um dos meus frascos com química específica para a formação da espuma. Aquilo estava estranho, nem mesmo a minha mãe tinha tantos cuidados comigo, especialmente se tratando do banho. Sempre fui uma menina que se preocupou com o meio ambiente, e não queria ser uma das causadoras do aquecimento global.

- Pra que esse trabalho todo, Hinata? É só um banho.

- Digamos que - ela riu um pouco -, você precisa estar bem relaxada para hoje a noite! - Hinata piscou um dos olhos e eu a olhei desconfiada.

- Eu não acho que...

- Levante os braços.

- O quê?

- Levante os braços! - ela repetiu parecendo estar um pouco impaciente.

- Mas eu não posso levantar os dois.

- Espera... - ela tirou a minha tipoia e a jogou em cima da pia - Agora, vamos devagar - ela me ajudou a levantar a blusa devagar, tomando cuidado pra não magoar o braço machucado. Depois de alguns minutos eu já estava dentro da água... que por sinal estava simplesmente M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A.

- Já volto - Hinata avisou - Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

- A única coisa que fiz depois de me lavar devidamente foi colocar a cabeça para trás e relaxar. Eu precisava muito daquilo! As últimas semanas haviam sido tensas demais, especialmente para mim.

Devo ter caído no sono, pois em alguns momentos aquelas imagens assustadoras invandiram a minha mente. Tudo começou de novo. Desde o momento em que entrei no salão de dança até a hora em que eu desmaiei devido às dores e ao sangue que, a medida que saía, deixava aquele cheiro de metal forte que sempre me deixou tão enjoada. As mesmas imagens se repetiam várias e várias vezes, até que eu levei um susto e senti água entrando em meus pulmões.

Eu havia escorregado na banheira e quando finalmente entrei com todo o rosto, meu nariz inspirou a água junto com a espuma.

O susto fora tão grande que eu comecei a chorar. Não pensem que sou uma criancinha que chora por qualquer coisa, o susto junto com a retrospectiva do meu _pesadelo _me deixaram extremamente nervosa.

Olhei ao meu redor depois de ouvir um barulho forte e - mesmo com a visão embaçada pela quantidade de água que deixava meus olhos junto com os soluços - notei que Hinata estava ao meu lado, me abraçando forte.

- Calma, calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

- N-não, não v-vai. Eles vão, vão v-voltar - gaguejei.

- Não vão.

Depois, outro barulho nos interrompeu.

- Deve ser a Kin - Hinata disse - Venha, eu vou te ajudar a se enxugar, precisamos nos apressar agora.

- Para quê? - perguntei me sentindo mais calma.

Hinata sorriu de forma suave, aquele segredo que ela e Kin guardavam estava me deixando maluca.

- Você verá!

Assim, ela pegou a minha toalha na pia e me ajudou a sair da banheira. Eu me enrolei na toalha depois de secar os cabelos. Hinata ainda achou melhor que eu colocasse a tipoia, para que não magoasse meu braço quando _"_eu provasse as roupas_". _Já falei que nunca gostei de surpresas?

Mesmo fazendo de tudo, Hinata não cedeu aos meus pedidos e não falou mais nada. Quando chegamos no meu quarto, levei mais um susto! (o que parecia ser o milésimo naquele dia, e o pior: eu sentia que estava longe de ser o último) Toda a bangunça que Kin fizera anteriormente no meu quarto havia sumido, dando lugar a algo pior: montanhas e mais montanhas de vestidos. Todos de cores, formas e tamanhos diferentes. Eu me senti um pouco zonza só de olhar para aquilo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - eu olhei para Hinata superdesconfiada.

- Ah, Tenten. Relaxa, acredite, estamos fazendo isso para um bem maior.

Ouvi Kin resmungar como se contestasse aquilo que a _irmã _havia dito. Eu sabia que estava tomando o tempo que ela usaria para se preparar para o baile, mas eu não havia pedido a ajuda de nenhuma das duas!

- Escutem... eu não vou ao baile! Já disse que não sei dançar, e eu repeti isso um milhão de vezes ao Neji, ele não falou à vocês?

- É claro que sim - Kin disse me olhando um pouco furiosa - E é exatamente por culpa dele que estamos aqui...

- Por livre e espontânea vontade, não é, Kin? - Hinata a interrompeu de forma ríspida.

- Tanto faz.

As duas estavam separando os diversos vestidos, formando o que me parecia um lindo arco-íris de tecidos.

- Vamos começar - Hinata falou.

- Começar? - perguntei insegura.

- Sim! - ela se aproximou de mim e perguntou - Qual deles você mais gosta?

- Hm, eu realmente preciso escolher?

- Ai, caramba, escolhe logo! - Kin gritou me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Não seja grossa - Hinata interveio.

- Bem, - eu falei tentando não fazê-las brigarem - eu acho que o verde.

Kin se dirigiu ao vestido que eu apontei, e fez uma careta.

- Boa escolha, Tenten! - Hinata exclamou indo até a outra e examinando o vestido - O que acha? - Perguntou ela à Kin.

- É, pode servir - ela se virou para me olhar - Mas esse vestido foi feito de forma muito especial. Precisamos fazer com que ela _se torne _especial o suficiente para vestí-lo corretamente.

Ela se aproximou de mim e arrancou a minha toalha.

- Temos muito o que fazer - suspirou.

O resto do tempo foi dedicado à cuidar de mim. Elas secaram o meu cabelo e prenderam duas mexas da frente à trás com uma linda presilha verde em forma de borboleta. Em seguida, Kin começou a cuidar da minha pele usando diversos produtos que guardava em um estojinho. Ela usou tanto pó que eu pensei que fosse morrer asfixiada. Logo depois Hinata veio me ajudar a colocar o vestido, como ele era tomara-que-caia (arg, odeio esse nome) pude passar os braços facilmente, sem precisar tirar a tipoia. Kin ainda tirou de uma bolsa dois sapatos pratas de salto alto. Eu me recusei a usá-lo na mesmo hora. Quer dizer, eu já consigo ser desastrada andando de tênis, imagina se eu andasse em cima de dois pausinhos? No final, as convenci de me deixar usar um dos meus _All-Star_'s, mesmo tendo deixado Hinata um pouco magoada. Eu estava pronta, mas não bem. Eu não queria ir a porcaria de baile nenhum!

- E não vai - Hinata falou depois que contei o que eu estava sentindo no momento.

- Como assim?

- Nossa! Kin, precisamos ir - ela falou olhando o relógio - Tenten, nós voltamos pra te pegar em menos de meia hora, já voltamos.

E assim as duas sumiram pela janela do meu quarto.

-

Estávamos no Porsche amarelo de Hinata. Mas diferente da nossa tarde, Sai e Naruto também se faziam presentes. Os dois, assim como as meninas, estavam simplesmente maravilhosos em seus ternos, com certeza não passariam dispercebido por nenhuma garota, muito menos Kin e Hinata que estavam estonteantes em seus vestidos super-colados. Acabei optando por usar um casaco branco de lã, que era o que eu mais gostava, em cima dos meus ombros. Não me sentia à vontade mostrando tanto assim, mesmo não sendo realmente muito. Eles conversavam animadamente uns com os outros, Kin sorriu, inclusive. Porém não da forma malvada que ela costumava fazer, e sim de um jeito mais doce. Ela ficava muito mais bonita assim! Olhei para a janela e comecei a observar as árvores que... espera! Árvores?

- Hinata? - perguntei.

- Sim?

- Aonde estamos indo, exatamente?

- Ao baile, oras.

- Mas esse não é o caminho para o colégio.

- Eu sei - ela disse enquanto acelerava cada vez mais.

- Olha, eu não aguento mais esse suspense! - exclamei mais alto do que gostaria - Caramba, será que dá pra vocês me falarem logo aonde estão indo?

- Tenten, se acalme - Naruto me pediu e eu realmente me senti mais tranquila, me senti melhor.

- Obrigada - sussurrei, relaxada.

Deitei a cabeça no vidro do carro e fechei os olhos, tentando descansar. Eu estava nervosa, aquela história ficava mais estranha a cada segundo. Pouco tempo depois notei que estávamos parando, abri os olhos e vi Hinata me encarando.

- Chegamos?

- Uhum - ela sorriu - Já pode descer.

Eu comecei a tirar o cinto de segurança e sair do carro como ela havia dito, mas parei quando percebi que só eu estava me mexendo.

- Vocês... não vão?

- Tenten? - Hinata me chamou e eu a encarei.

- Hum?

- Não estamos no colégio - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sua expressão mudou de calma para culpada - Estamos em casa.

- Em casa? - a olhei espantada.

Saí do carro e foi aí que eu pude ver que estávamos _mesmo _em frente à mansão Hyuuga. Aquilo estava saindo do normal. A casa estava toda apagada a não ser pelo andar de baixo que mantinha um luz meio alaranjada. Eu não escutava o som de nada, além de alguns animais que deviam estar passando pela floresta ao nosso lado. Quando me virei novamente para questionar Hinata mais uma vez, me deparei com o Porsche indo embora enquanto Naruto gritava:

- Entre! Tem uma surpresa esperando por você! - e o carro largou com tudo, me deixando sozinha na frente da casa.

Sem os farois do carro perto de mim, a escuridão aumentou. Me senti muito desprotegida e com medo. Nada fazia sentido! Onde estava Neji afinal? Não o via desde o começo da tarde. Será que ele foi para o baile sem mim? E dentro da casa um dos _monstros, _que existiam por aí a fora, estivesse lá dentro me esperando?

Apaguei aquele pensamento da cabeça, aquilo era ridículo. Neji não deixaria que nada me acontecesse. Eu estava completamente paranoica!

Comecei a andar até os primeiros degraus da casa dos Hyuuga quando uma rajada de vento passou por trás de mim e no mesmo instante algo cobriu a minha boca, me permitindo soltar somente alguns ruídos fracos. Tentei me debater, mas aquela coisa era muito mais forte e... quente. Olhei para cima e percebi que a _coisa _era na verdade...

- Sou eu - Gaara sussurrou.

- Você quase me mata de susto! - dei um tapa de leve no ombro dele com a minha mão boa.

Ele riu, mas parou assim que viu a tipoia.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou apontando para meu braço.

- Um acidente besta!

- Foi ele, não foi? - seus olhos se estreitaram. Eu não suportava aquela guerra infantil entre ele e Neji.

- Não, Gaara, não foi ele. Eu caí da escada, só isso.

- Vou fingir que acredito - ele andou para o lado e para o outro e eu percebi que ele estava usando roupas formais.

- Aonde vai assim? - sorri.

- Ao seu baile de formatura.

- Como é que é? - perguntei confusa.

- Me encontrei com aquela sua amiga loirinha so supermercado. A gente conversou e ela acabou me convidando.

- Nossa, que bom! Espero que se divirta.

- Não acredito tanto nisso, mas é melhor do que ficar em casa assistindo TV com o meu pai! - ele revirou os olhos.

- Com certeza - eu ri.

- Bom, aproveite sua noite com o maravilhoso Hyuuga - ele ironizou as palavras e apontou com o polegar para a casa.

Então, o Neji estava lá?

- Ahn, claro! E você também.

Ele me abraçou bem forte e depois foi embora, subindo em sua moto que estava escondida atrás de uma das árvores. Gaara deu partida e eu acenei uma última vez, antes de me apressar a entrar, agora já sabendo que Neji estava ali.

Toquei a campainha e esperei até ouvir o barulho da maçaneta girar. Como Gaara disse, Neji estava ali. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. Vestia as mesmas roupas que Naruto e Sai estavam vestindo. Será que ele queria que fôssemos ao baile à sós?

- Você está maravilhosamente bela esta noite - ele sorriu torto e me deu um beijo de leve nos lábios.

- Você também não está nada mal - sussurrei com dificuldade.

Nós sorrimos e ele me convidou para entrar. Fiquei totalmente encantando com o que vi: como pude perceber do lado de fora, todos os quartos dos andares de cima estavam com as luzes apagadas, no andar onde nos encontrávamos a luz alaranjada eram na verdade velas, uma enorme quantidade delas espalhadas pela sala. Pétalas de rosas estavam jogadas em vários cantos da casa também. Estava tudo perfeito. Romântico.

- Uau - exclamei - que lindo. Era por isso que a Hinata e a Kin...?

- Sim. Tudo culpa minha - ele me abraçou por trás e beijou o meu pescoço - Eu sabia que você faria um escândalo só de pensar em aparecer no baile. Por isso, resolvi fazer um lugar onde somente nós dois pudéssemos estar.

Sorri de canto a canto. Neji nunca me decepcionava.

- Então... - ele disse ficando na minha frente e estendendo a mão - Me concede essa dança?

Eu me senti ficar vermelha cada vez mais.

- Claro que sim - estendi minha mão boa e ele me conduziu até o meio da sala.

Me preocupei em como iria dançar com ele se um dos meus braços precisava ficar deitado na tipoia. E como se conseguisse, pela primeira vez, ler meus pensamentos, Neji segurou minha mão - que não estava machucada - e a colocou envolta do seu pescoço. Depois me segurou na cintura com as duas mãos. No mesmo instante uma música começou a sair do som que estava encostado na parede, reconheci a música na hora.

- A Bela e a Fera? - perguntei.

- É - ele falou - Achei que era a nossa música.

- E por que acha isso?

- Bem, é praticamente a nossa história. A bela Tenten que se apaixona pela fera Neji.

- Você não é um monstro! Já disse que é a coisa mais linda que já vi...

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo, está bem?

Concordei e olhei para baixo, comecei a seguir os movimentos de Neji, ouvi Sakura dizer uma vez que quando não se sabe dançar algum ritmo ou algum tipo de música, o melhor que se tem a fazer é acompanhar seu parceiro. E foi o que eu fiz... No final das contas não achei tão difícil. A música não era muito rápida. Era tranquilizadora, como uma anestesia. E eu senti tudo desaparecer quando subi meu olhar e encarei os orbes pérolas dele. Estavam diferentes do normal. Estavam... apaixonados, sensíveis, românticos. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim.

- Viu que não é tão difícil, senhorita desastre? - ele falou rindo.

- Senhorita desastre? - fingi estar com raiva.

- Não me provoque - Neji sussurrou me beijando outra vez.

Nunca havíamos passado de um selinho demorado. Estávamos indo com calma, sem pressa. Mas naquele momento nós fomos um pouco mais além aprofundando o beijo, que só deve ter durado três segundos ou menos. Neji me afastou bruscamente, mas sem nos separar muito.

- Precisamos ser cuidadosos. Você sabe disso, não é?

- Uhum.

O abracei bem forte. Como era bom estar com ele. Como ele me deixava mais feliz! Comecei a imaginar como seria o nosso futuro juntos. Eu envelhecendo cada vez mais e Neji com a mesma aparência bela de sempre. Me senti mal, eu não queria morrer. Não queria envelhecer, virar uma quarentona namorando um garoto de dezessete, por mais que ele tivesse mais de cem anos. Foi quando uma ideia surgiu em minha cabeça.

- E se...

- E se o que? - ele perguntou me encarando.

- E se... você me transformasse agora? - sussurrei - Poderíamos passar o resto da eternidade...

- Nunca! - ele havia parado de dançar - Nem pense nisso, Tenten.

- Por que não Neji? - tirei meu braço de seu pescoço e ele as mãos da minha cintura.

- Porque é algo extremamente doloroso... não... não posso. Eu não conseguiria.

- É claro que sim, meu bem. É algo que eu quero.

- É perigoso.

- E por quê?

- Porque eu preciso encontrar sua fonte central de _chakra _que está exatamente no seu coração. Eu poderia me descontrolar e te matar em vez disso!

- Eu corro o risco! - segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, prendendo os nossos olhares.

- Eu te amo demais para fazer isso.

- E eu te amo demais para pedir!

- Não!

- Neji, por favor.

- Eu não vou conseguir, Tenten. Já disse. Não iria conseguir viver se acabasse mantando-a por pura imprudência nossa. Seria pior do que covardia!

- Não, não. Eu sei que não faria isso, confio em você.

- Não sabe o que estar dizendo - ele tirou minhas mãos de seu rosto - Nunca me viu descontrolado, sedento por energia na vida. E acrdite, não é algo agradável.

- Eu não me importo. Só quero ficar com você, pra sempre.

- E nós vamos. Vou encontrar um forma de fazer isso...

- Promete?

- Prometo - ele me beijou de novo, selando o nosso acordo.

- Vou ser sua, não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu sei, do mesmo jeito que eu sempre, sempre serei seu.

A música da Bela e a Fera ia diminuindo aos poucos, chegando em suas notas finais, assim como a nossa pequena discussão.

Neji suspirou fundo. Olhou nos meus olhos uma última vez e os fechou, senti um formigamento começando nos meus braços e passando por todo o meu corpo. Olhei para meus pés e vi que meus sapatos pareciam estar mais leves. Eu não sentia mais o chão e descobri que o motivo era porque estávamos voando. E subíamos cada vez mais. Neji havia atendido ao meu pedido. Senti meus pêlos eriçarem e algo luminoso os cobrir.

Em questão de alguns segundos eu e ele estávamos brilhando juntos acima do chão, como estrelas.

* * *

Como diria a Warner depois do episódio do Pernalonga: Isso é só, Pessoal :)

Vou ficar com tanta saudade de escrever essa fic. Foi graças a ela que eu comecei a evoluir, tanto no tamanho de cada capítulo quanto no próprio conteúdo mesmo. Espero que tenho gostado do final. Ficou bem diferente de Crepúsculo, mas mesmo assim eu gostei. Fiquei satisfeita com o resultado pelo menos.

Bom, o motivo do meu aviso ali em cima é porque eu quero saber de vocês uma coisa que me perguntaram um milhão de vezes durante essa fic:

**Vocês querem que eu continue a história com Lua Nova ou acham que eu já dei o que tinha que dar aqui?**

Dependendo da quantidade de pessoas que mandarem reviews pedindo que eu continue, eu vou continuar postando. Caso isso não aconteça, foi bom escrever mesmo assim.

Queria fazer meus agradecimentos especiais a todo mundo que comentou no último capítulo, mas principalmente à Hamii que me deu total apoio desde a minha chegada no FF e que também é minha melhor amiga aqui! Te amo muito, gatona. E também à todas as pessoas que não deixaram de ler nenhum capítulo desde que comentaram pela primeira vez: _Babu-chan, Lust Lotu's, Priih . ncesa _(que deve ter 'faltado' em alguns caps. mas sempre voltava com reviews enormes que compensavam a falta), _Alice Carolina Cullen e a mycah-chan._

Me desculpem se esqueci alguém, mas estou fazendo os agrdecimentos às pressas. Tenho pouco tempo aqui.

É isso, obrigada por tudo. Logo, logo um novo projeto meu NejixTen estará por aí, me adicionem no Author Alert ou fiquem de olho no meu perfil, ok?

Beijos e mais beijos.

Obrigada, Bia :D


End file.
